All Eric's Eve
by notashamedtobe
Summary: It's Halloween at Fangtasia and Eric's invited Sookie to come out and play. Set after season 3. Will not follow show to a tee but it's going to be fun.
1. I am so Ready

_**Hello all. This is my first **_**True Blood**_** fic and I am terribly excited. God, he's so hot and since I can't have him, I'll be a gracious woman and let Sookie have fun for me. This is taking place after Bill's lies are exposed. After Eric's almost suicide attempt. I am done with the second season but youtube cheat because I can't get enough of Eric Northman so I do have a bit of an inkling of what goes down in season three. Plus, I've read some fabulous True Blood fics here and got a few spoilers that way. So it might not coincide entirely but it's still going to be fun. On with the show. **_

I pace around my bedroom as if the simple act would calm my nerves. My heart's racing and I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood. I force myself to sit down on the edge of my bed, not quite looking at what lies behind me. I wish Gran was here. She would give me advice, regardless if I wanted to hear what she had to say or not.

I sigh, pulling my thin cotton robe tighter around my body. I glance at my phone, pulling up the text he sent earlier before succumbing to sleep this morning. Am I his last thought before he slumbers? He's always mine. Does he dream of me as I do him? Does he wake up aroused beyond all comprehension, forced to pleasure himself as I do?

_Lover, celebrate Halloween with me tonight. Fangtasia. Dress appropriately._

The words had made my blood boil and my palms sweat. They are the first words he has said, written, since the fiasco of my relationship with Bill blew up all around me. Since he almost killed himself in the same fashion as Godric. Almost sacrificed himself to save me; okay I exaggerate slightly. I am not as naive as people might believe. I know that his issues with Russell always had more to do with the retribution of his family than with me but he did save me nonetheless. He also withheld from me to save me. _I always tell you the truth. I may not tell you everything I know, but what I tell you…it's true. _He drives me insane. Then again, Eric always walks to the beat of his own drums. He didn't tell me because he wanted to make sure nothing messed his plan up, me included, that would lead to Russell's demise. The name still makes my skin crawl. The text are the first words since I rescinded both his and Bill's invitations to my home. First words since my little, what's the word, vacation? trip? retreat? to the Fae.

Bill tried to kill him, well, bury him along with Russell. Yet, as always, Bill never gives Eric enough credit. It would take more than some silver and some concrete to keep Eric Northman down. This is the man willing to die a True Death to stop Russell and save me. _If I meet the True Death without even having kissed you Sookie Stackhouse, it would be my biggest regret. _What did that mean? Is it because of our blood bond? The man has over a thousand years of kissing females and males alike, how could kissing me matter so much? I do not know. All I know is that visiting the Fae and getting over, yet another one of, Bill's lies and betrayals opened up my eyes a bit.

Eric Northman is a mean sonofabitch but he is not cold. He is not the heartless bastard Bill made him out to be or who I thought he was. He loves. Deeply, even if he claims not to know the meaning of the word. His quick response when I told him he loved Godric plays in my head. _Don't use words I don't understand_. I believe that one sentence has been his only lie to me because I saw, with my own eyes, how he loved, and still does, Godric, how he loves Pam, and how he might almost care for me. Wait, that's not true. He might have fibbed before Dallas but Dallas is where things changed between us. I saw him with Godric and bore witness to how the man can love beyond himself. I think that is what scares him. That he can still feel that one singular human emotion. Well, I think it's only fair since he causes a maelstrom of emotions to brew up inside me whenever I'm in his general vicinity. Pissed, pissed off, more pissed off, torn between gouging out his eyes and throwing myself on top of him and giving into the desire that burns my blood and between my legs and, finally, confusion. I know him to be curt, crude, vulgar, sarcastic to the point where even Jesus might want to slap him, and sometimes kind. I saw it with Godric. I've seen it with Pam. Sometimes even me. Especially in my dreams.

I brush off imaginary dust off the tops of my thighs and take in a deep breath. What good are dreams when they don't satisfy my desire that is ever-growing? What good are dreams if I cannot truly feel his lips upon mine? Since our kiss, my dreams have only gotten more and more sensual and, dare I say, erotic? Things I could never imagine doing in real life, I have no qualms about them in my subconscious. Sex with Bill had been...good. I will not lie or cheapen what we shared, well more than finding out it was all an intricate plot to capture me as his Queen's pet, but it was good. Then again, he is the only man, dead or alive, I have ever been with. Our sex, I can no longer in good conscience call it lovemaking when there was only love on my part, was straight-laced. Him on top. Me on top. Sure there are variations of both but nothing like what I walked in on that night Bill went missing. That night when I had my first fully awake sighting of a naked Eric pumping into some girl. His ass? Sweet Jesus, I'm pretty sure Gran whistled up in heaven. It's perfection. His whole body is perfection. It took all my willpower and strength not to peek at his manhood when he left that poor girl dangling there to speak to me.

I rise off my bed to untie my robe. I let it drop from my body before turning around to get ready. I've never been more ready.

**Fangtasia - - -**

I park my car, smirking at just how much Eric despises it. I get out, pleased that the lot isn't that full yet. It is early though and in an hour or so, the place will be packed. I pull down the back of my skirt, if it can even be called that, before reaching back inside for the other necessary props of my costume. I close my door and head to the line, bypassing those already waiting. Their thoughts of annoyance, anger and eww, lust, bombard my brain. I quickly suppress them to walk straight up to Pam. My steps falter when I see her costume.

"Little Bo Peep?" My voice is full of teasing.

She wags a finely arched eyebrow at me before raking her eyes over my attire. I fight the urge to cross my arms in front of my chest as her eyes linger there for a bit too long. Her eyes finally meet mine and I see approval. "How else can I herd my sheep to slaughter?" She places a hand on her hip, holding onto her staff in the other. "Well, well, Miss Stackhouse, what a deliciously surprising choice of attire." She moves to the side. "Please, do come in."

I enter Fangtasia, surprised to see that it is more crowded than what I thought. I feel him sense my arrival. The immediate pleasure. The annoyance that follows right behind it. I'm sure he can feel my nervousness. I walk through the crowd to where his throne is. It's like a movie, when the crowd shifts and he's in my line of sight. No costume for the Sheriff of Area 5. Instead he wears his usual outfit of a black wife beater that conforms to his every muscle. I can't tell if his jeans are black or a very dark blue but it doesn't matter. All that matters is when he gets up, they'll be molded to his perfect thighs and mouth-watering ass. I feel my arousal start to burn me from the inside out.

"God, you're beautiful." I whisper the words but judging by the small smile playing upon his lips he feels my words; perhaps hears them.

He's looking down. He picks his head up and his breath catches. I giggle because I find it absurd that although dead, he does such human things sometimes. I am finally standing before him. He steps down from the small platform to stand before me.

His voice is husky as he grabs my arm to pull me closer to him as if we're the only people here. "Älskarinna, du behagar mig."

I have no idea what has just passed his beautiful lips but it warms me nonetheless. I smile, flirtatiously of course, before replying, "I hope that means you approve of my costume."

His hand leaves my arm so he can take a step back and better appreciate the costume. His signature smirk is in place when his eyes meet mine. "I like the hat."

I roll my eyes, enjoying his playfulness. There hasn't been enough lightheartedness in my life recently. Mostly death and heartbreak. This is a welcome reprieve. "Just the hat?"

He considers my question and motions with his hand for me to spin around. I do so slowly, well aware that people are staring but I don't care about them. I only care about him. I feel the short skirt flare up a bit, perhaps revealing the nude colored, lacey hipster underwear I have on underneath. I stop and put my hand on the butt of my fake plastic sword. We just stare at another before we both burst into a fit of giggles. Well, not him. He's just too much man to giggle but he does laugh deeply. His blue eyes are so bright, twinkling like sapphires. "A Viking, Sookie?"

I give him a small curtsey. His eyes never leave my cleavage which is on prominent display in this outfit. It's a faux suede dress, barely covering my lady parts. Fur trims the sweetheart neckline bodice that meets in a knot in the middle. There is a cut out section in the front that had some nylon material that was supposed to cover one's skin but I cut that away. I wanted my nicely tanned skin to peek through the buckles that cross my torso to just above my belly button. It comes with a faux fur chain hip belt with a buckle closure and attachment that I can hang my sword from. Arm bindings trimmed with fur along with fur trimmed leggings to put over my boots complete the ensemble. Oh, can't forget the hat. I smile at him. "A Viking, Eric."

His eyes narrow, losing a bit of the light that had just been there. I feel my heart break a tad bit. Maybe this is a mistake. Maybe I should leave. Maybe I read too much into a simple, flirty text message. Maybe I hoped too much. I excuse myself but before I can make my way to leave, his hand finds mine. His voice is low but tense. "Do not run from me Sookie. Not now. Not tonight. Not ever."

I try finding my voice but am cut off my the annoyingly accented Yvetta. "Eric, why is she here again?" I glance at her, not at all surprised by her choice of clothing or lack thereof. She looks every bit the stripper skank she is.

Eric's mouth lifts as he ignores her. His words are for me and me alone. "Jealous lover?" Curse the damn bond.

Yvetta thinks he is speaking to her. "Jealous? Pft! Of her? She is...ughhh..." His grabs her arm with his free hand, making her fall to her knees.

I shriek, "Eric!" I try to pry his hand off of her with my own but it's useless.

Eric lowers his face to hers, hand still wrapped around one of mine. "You will apologize to her." Yvetta just stares at him wide-eyed. "Now!" The roar in his voice leaves her no choice but to obey. Others start to stare.

Yvetta glares at me. "I am sorry." She doesn't even look at me but he does release her. She scrambles back up, rubbing at where he grabbed her. "Now I will bruise and look ugly when I must dance."

Eric shrugs, "Now, don't you worry about that." She smiles smugly at me. I feel like throttling her. Eric smirks as he pops her bubble. "You're fired. No dancing. No more fucking and no more money. Well at least not from me. Go clean out your locker and be gone in ten minutes. Chow will make sure you've vacated the premises. Do not let me find out that you've lingered past the allotted time."

Yvetta's stuck on stupid and so am I. Yes, I came here to claim him and be claimed by him but this is unexpected which is dumb because I don't share. Make up, shoes or men. I feel like a cat that's found a dish of cream to gobble up. Yvetta glares at us both. "Fuck you." Not sure if that's directed at him or at me.

Eric just pulls me closer to him. Places me in front of his body, nibbling along my neck. He just has to get the last word in, "Tsk, tsk, now I just told you that's no longer an option. Not when I have Miss Stackhouse in my arms."

She stalks off. I resist the urge to wave goodbye. He's such a horrible influence on me. The girl just lost her meal ticket and her sex god. Goading is not necessary. Suddenly, I am spun around so I am now facing him. His mouth hovers an inch from mine. "Tell me why you are here Sookie."

I swallow, finding my throat suddenly constricted. I clear my throat and answer him, "I thought the reason to be obvious."

He shakes his head before leaning forward to gently rub his lips against mine. He pulls back, "Obvious? Perhaps, but I need to be sure. I need to hear you tell me instead of me just surmising why you're here, dressed like that."

I nod, well aware that he's right. He needs the words and I need to say them. Enough hiding. Even in a cute Viking costume. I take in a deep breath, "I am here because I'm yours Eric Northman. Yours alone."

His eyes widen and we're moving. So fast that everything is a blur. I am pressed against the door that leads to his office. His eyes are searching my face. For what I do not know. I said the words. He has yet to say anything in return. Finally his eyes lock with mine. "Vad gör du med mig?"

I lick my lips, enjoying the small clicking sound of his fangs descending slightly. "I wish I knew what you just said." One of my hands softly stroke his cheek. He moves his head to tease my palm with his fangs and tongue. One hand snakes, well not really since it's so short, under my skirt to massage my bottom. I moan at his touch.

My hand falls to land on his shoulder. He grins before devouring my mouth. There is no other word to describe this kiss. The one in his office? Before when he thought he was going to burn to a crispy critter? That was passion and desperation. That kiss can't hold a candle to the one we're sharing now. It's all consuming and I am gladly drowning in it. He pushes my behind forward so I am now in full contact with his body.

My eyes snap open. Good Lord in Heaven, that cannot be what I think it is. Just to show me it is in fact what I think it to be, he grinds himself against me. I groan once more, desperate for all of him. My hands wrap themselves around his neck to deepen the kiss if that is even possible. I can feel him smirking against my mouth. I finally pull away when I start to feel woozy from the lack of oxygen.

Sure enough, the smug bastard is smirking at me. The smirk turns into a full on smile when he sees the pout on my face. He takes a step back and I am about ready to whimper at the loss of his body against mine. He presses his lips chastely against mine. "Shh, lover. I am not about to take you against the door of my office." My eyes widen. I forgot where we are. He kisses the tip of my nose. "Well, at least not on this side of the door."

He reaches around me to pull open the door but my hand stops him. His questions me, and I believe I hear a bit of panic in his voice, "Sookie?"

I take his hand and bring it to my mouth. I kiss his knuckles before sucking on one of his digits. His mouth opens to release a small hiss. I repeat the action with two more fingers before releasing the last one with a small pop. I look down the hall to where the door to the basement resides. His eyes follow mine before turning back to me in a rush. I slowly nod.

He shakes his head, "No. I will not sully our first time with taking you..."

I cut him off, desperate for him to understand, "Please." His eyes narrow. "Please, just...take me down there so I can explain."

He nods and presses his mouth against mine once more. The kiss is short but fierce. He grabs my hand and quickly pulls me to the door. He yanks it open and switches on a light before closing and locking the door behind us. He bends to sweep me off my feet. A second later, we're down the steps, chains and whatnot surrounding us in the dank, dimly lit space. He watches me as I survey the room. Finally our eyes meet once more. He simply leans against a column before speaking, "Explain."

I fidget with the handle of my sword. I close my eyes to gather my thoughts. I open them and look at him, "Bill is the first, and only, man I have lain with." His eyes narrow into slits and I can feel his anger surge through me. I roll my eyes, "Oh stop it. You already know that and I did walk in on you banging that two dollar hooker from those chains to the left of you."

Eric's anger dissipates and is replaced with amusement. "Jealous lover?"

I look him square in the eye before replying, "Yes." I am rewarded with him looking absolutely dumbfounded so I continue, "Insanely so. I want you. But even more than that, I trust you, crazy as that sounds. I want you to trust me. Confide in me and let me be enough to warm your bed and feed your hunger. Just me. I can't handle anymore deceit. Anymore lies so that's why I came tonight because, dang it to hell Eric Northman, you're who I want. So I asked you to come down here so you can make love to me here because this is a part of you. I want you to know that I want all of you. Sheriff, smart ass, Mr. Vampire that fucks women in his basement, Child who is brave enough to offer himself so his Maker and I can live, destroyer of Russell and the man that, somehow through the crazy mess that is my life, captured my heart. This is why we're down here."

He moves so fast, standing before me before I even finish my little speech. His hands trace the fur on my bodice before moving down to cup my breasts in his hands. My breathing hitches as his hands ghost along my body. He whispers to me, "I will never let you go Sookie. No woman can hold a candle to the unique specimen you are. You are mine."

I let my lips trail along his bared neck. I speak against the smooth skin ignoring that he has yet to say he is mine. I let it go for now. "I am yours."

He growls and his hands are everywhere. Touching, teasing, rubbing, kneading. My body is in sensory overload and I want more. I feel him tear away the costume. I huff out, "You owe me fifty dollars Eric."

His mouth is on mine once more. He breaks away, leaving me panting. "The best fifty I have ever spent Miss Stackhouse." He takes a step back to admire me in my panties, boots with fur trim bindings and the bindings on my arms. "Du är den mest gudomliga kvinna som jag någonsin har haft nöjet att röra vid."

I feel so exposed standing before him in boots, bindings and my knickers. He quickly takes off his wife beater. I remove the arm bands, dropping them to the floor. He bends down to undo his boots. This is unbelievable. How does one look sexy taking off their boots? Yet, he manages to do just that. He is now kneeling before me. He tells me to place my right foot on his bent knee. I do so and he removes the leg warmer, because really that's what it is, from the boot. Soon the boot follows. He repeats his actions with the other foot.

He stands and his hands go to the buttons of his jeans. Now only in thin socks and my underwear, I walk over to him, cursing out loud at how cold the floor is down here. He starts to laugh but it quickly dies when my hands find the zipper of his jeans as I step on my ruined costume. His breath catches when I lower his jeans, freeing his...oh sweet Jesus of Judea, he is _huge_. How on God's green earth is that going to fit in little old me?

He steps out of his jeans and pulls me back up. I raise my face to him so our mouths can meet. He speaks against my lips, "Do not worry Sookie, it was made specifically for you."

I smile at the sweet sentiment before he plunders my mouth like the Viking he is. Soon my panties join the ruined fabric under my feet. I think I lose my socks. He hoists me up, kissing and nibbling, his beyond impressive erection trapped between our bodies. I run my nails down his arms making him groan as he enjoys their sting. A chain bumps my back lightly. I flinch at its coldness. He notices and puts me down. I resist the urge to stomp my foot.

He snickers at me, "Patience lover."

I cross my arms in front on me, "Patience is highly overrated." I watch him grab my costume off the floor. "What are you...?"

He rips long pieces of it off to wrap around the shackles. He uses the fur to pad the inside of them. This is why I am here. Plain and simple. He holds out a hand to me which I gladly accept. He secures the handcuffs around my wrists. I am not as tall as the stripper who he had in these before me. I have to stand on my tippy toes. He yanks on the chains above to give me a bit more length so I can stand on the flat of my feet.

He brushes some hair away from my face, "You are such a petite creature Sookie. I want to tell you a few things before I pleasure you and want you comfortable. But when we begin, I have to yank you up." My nether regions clench with hungry anticipation. "I am not into heavy BDSM..."

I interrupt, "BD-what?" Oh Lord, what have I gotten myself into?

He grins at me, "Bondage, discipline, dominance, submission and slave and master. Or sadism and masochism, whichever you prefer. I do like my sex a bit rough sometimes, well most of the time, but only if my partner is willing. A little spanking, biting and pulling never hurts." My face must be four shades of red right now. He runs one finger along my cheek before continuing. "We will only go as far as you want my lover. I will never push. I meant what I said. I am not into the heavier side of it. Some of my past...partners have been and I have participated but that was to please them, not for my own benefit."

I nod, slowly. "I don't think I want full on whatever you called it but I think a little spanking, nibbling and pulling would be all right."

He just stares at me, before yanking my feet off the ground with the chains. I yelp at the unexpectedness of it. Before I can say anything, he drops to his knees. He leans forward and I realize where his mouth is at. I struggle a bit, uneasy with such an intimate act. "Eric?"

He looks up at me, a serene look upon his face. His fangs are fully elongated and, curse it all to hell, look so fucking sexy. "Lover, Sookie, you smell heavenly. You truly are exquisite." He tilts his head as he takes in my look of discomfort. Understanding dawns on his face. "You and Bill..."

I shake my head, further embarrassed. "No we have not. He has not. He, I, thought it to be too vulgar or unladylike or whatever."

He laughs which just irks me. I mean, seriously, I just...ohhh, oh my. He pulls my legs over his shoulders and runs his tongue along my lower lips. "Sookie, you taste like...even your blood doesn't compare to how you taste. All woman. All mine."

I have no words. Hardly any voice. The sounds that escape from me can hardly be called noises but they are. Grunts, groans, whimpers, perhaps his name. I get lost in the feeling of his tongue licking, probing and finally entering me with such force I orgasm right on the spot. I throw my head back, screaming his name, "Eric!"

He doesn't stop, once more teasing my sensitive nub with his tongue before grazing it with his fangs. I look down, turned on beyond all belief, by the erotic sight of his head between my thighs. He looks up, his eyes asking. I nod thinking he means to drink from my thigh. Imagine my surprise and extreme pleasure when one of his fangs pierces my clit. I howl as the orgasm rips through me. My body convulses but he keeps me steady. As I ride it out, I feel him pierce the skin of my inner thigh. He pulls for my blood and it feels...so unlike how it did with Bill. This is so much more intense. Magical even. It hits me then; I love him. The good, the bad, the worse, I love all of him.

He must sense my uneasiness because he stops drinking. He uses his tongue to close the wound. That's perplexing. Bill would do no such thing, leaving me with a vampire version of a hickey on my neck or wherever he fed from.

Eric rises, "Do not think of him when you are with me Sookie." His eyes are dark with irritation.

He grabs my hips, lining my entrance up with his hardened dick. I shake my head, "I wasn't. Well, I was but not how you think. Bill never...closed my wounds. He let them dry up on their own. I didn't even know that was possible."

He looks at me, "That's why you were feeling so perplexed? I stopped because your emotions were all over the place."

I open my mouth to answer but promptly shut it. What can I say? No, I was, am, feeling like that because I love you. I have given myself to you yet you won't do the same. Yeah, that might kill the mood. Instead I answer with, "I am sorry. You're right. Thinking of him when with you is rude. I was just caught off guard by how good it feels when you drink from me. Nothing in comparison to what it felt..oomph..."

His mouth is on mine. One arm wrapping around my waist to steady me while the other one goes to my hair so his fingers can grab it. He gives my hair a firm tug making me moan. He yanks it harder to pull our mouths apart, "He is not the man I am, Sookie. He never will be and I won't be compared to him." I can feel his exasperation through our bond. And the hurt.

I shake my head, "I know you aren't. There isn't even a comparison. You're who I want. Only, and forever, you. Forgive me?"

His eyes twinkle once more. I feel him feeling lighter and then lust. Pure lust. He pushes forward and the head of his dick teases my opening. I gasp. He takes notice and smiles. "Are you sure Sookie? This cannot be undone. You cannot go back from this."

I grab a hold of his hips with my thighs. His hands move to cup my bottom. "I know and there's nowhere else I want to be than here with you. Only you."

Through the bond and through the lust, I feel his happiness. Pure happiness. He speaks again in his native tongue, "Jag är din, älskarinna, bara din." Then he slides into me.

I throw my head back as he pounds into me. Hard slaps of skin fill the room along with my screams of ecstasy and his grunts of pleasure. His grip on my bottom tightens, almost painfully but with the royal fucking he's giving me, it only adds to the thrill. Good god, he's so good at this. Then it hits me. Green-eyed monster? Pleasure to make your acquaintance, once again.

He stops moving. I have no choice but to look at him. His chest is heaving as is mine with the exertion of our coupling. His voice is soft, "Sookie, everything with you feels like the first time again. Everything with you erases my past. None of that compares to how I feel when I am with you." He starts to move again, so slowly. Pulling almost all the way out to go back in slow and deep. "No one tastes like you. No one feels as good as you do wrapped around my cock. Your pussy trying to milk my cock with everything it has. Trying to go so deep inside your tight pussy...fuck."

I blush, unused to such language. Well, at least spoken out loud. I am speechless and ridiculously turned on.

Eric smirks again as his thrusts get a bit harder, faster. "I take it..." He lets the sentence trail off.

I shake my head, moving my hips to take him in even deeper. He growls. I stammer, "N...no, he...he never."

He starts to move vampire quick, "But you like it, don't you lover?" His one hand finds my clit.

I throw my head forward and bite down on his shoulder. I growl out against his skin, "God yes." I open my mouth and bite down, hard enough to draw blood. The thick liquid of his blood tastes more delicious than the best tasting chocolate that God himself could have made. I feel his fangs sink into my neck which triggers both of our orgasms. Him screaming my name is muffled by him drinking my blood but I hear him just fine. I lick at the wound on his shoulder as I feel him do the same to me. I know it's futile since his skin is already healing by itself but I enjoy the little act of sweetness.

I feel him lower my feet to the ground. He takes of the cuffs and rubs my wrists. They feel a bit numb but I don't care. He moves away from me. "Where are you going?"

He moves to the more dark part of the basement. "There's a linen closet back there. I'm going to get you a blanket if we're lucky." He comes back with a towel and one wrapped around his waist. He looks at me sheepishly. "Sorry lover, this is all I could find."

He wraps the towel around my body and gathers me in his arms. He walks us over to the stairs where he sits with me in his lap. Holy crap, we're cuddling. I'm cuddling with Eric Northman.

"Shut up woman. You're ruining my buzz with your emotions." He says it jokingly. I shift to get a better look at him. He's leaning against the step behind him, eyes closed as he strokes my bare shoulders. He opens them and I am at a bit of a loss. His eyes look...sad. I feel apprehension from him. "I am afraid that now that you've had your fun, you will want to leave. Now that the haze of desire has been cleared away, you will think me to be a poor choice for you."

I shake my head before placing my mouth on his. The kiss is almost sweet. I pull away, intertwining my fingers with his that are on my lap. "No. I know there are things we need to talk about and decide but no, Eric, I am not going anywhere."

He nods and presses a kiss to my shoulder. "How can you be down here with me knowing what I've done?" There is no shame in his voice, just curiosity.

I shudder, remembering the day I found a battered Lafayette down here. I look at Eric. "I don't forgive you for that but, as sick as it sounds, I sort of understand. You're Sheriff of Area 5 and your vampire rules are different from my human ones. You hurt him, I know that, but you healed him afterwards."

He turns away from me before nodding. He looks back at me, "You know why?"

I nod, "Lafayette told me. I didn't even look inside him. He told me that you said whatever I care for, you find curious."

He smiles. "I should have known then."

I purse my lips, "Known what Eric?"

He smiles; it lights up his whole face. "That I am yours just as much as you are mine." He kisses me deeply and I feel my body responding. I move to straddle him. Towels are moved and when I slide him inside me, I cry out as he growls. I try to move slowly but he starts to thrust his hips up making me move faster. I can feel the heat building along with his desire. God, this is incredible. I lean back so he can take a nipple in his mouth. He's now doing most of the work, pounding into me. I grab his thighs to brace myself. His fangs sink into the flesh of my breast. I cum around him triggering his orgasm. The force of which he spills into me threatens to knock me off him. His hands grip my waist to keep me steady. I come down from my high, pleased to see the skin already healed where he bit me.

He strokes my cheek, "Sorry Sookie that was quick but Pam's waiting outside the door."

I slap his chest, scrambling off him to cover myself. He looks as pleased as punch. I glare at him, "God, you're incorrigible."

He just rolls his shoulders back. He stands to go unlock the door. I call out his name and chuck the other towel at him. "Could you please cover up?" He seems confused by my request. I huff, "I get it that you're all okay with your nakedness and that she won't give a shit, but I do. That's mine and mine alone."

He wraps the towel loosely around his waist, "I like a possessive Sookie."

I grin at him, "That's just dandy because that's what you're getting. Now see what she wants. The floor is cold."

He sweeps me back in his arms. He opens the door as I try to keep my legs closed and the towel firmly under my butt. Pam gives me her trademark smirk. "Why, Sookie, don't you look even more _ravishing_ than before." I blush. She turns her attention to Eric. "So I gather you're done for the evening."

He looks at me while answering her, "Not in the least. I plan on making love to her for the rest of the night."

Pam rolls her eyes as I blush even more. "I meant here Eric." Then she looks at me and licks her lip. "Can I watch?" He growls and I feel the streak of possessiveness shoot through us both. "Spoilsports." She walks away.

We're in his office now. He drops his towel and walks around naked. I'm not complaining. He sits on the edge of his desk looking at me. "Eric?"

He smiles at me, pondering. "Sookie, I am not even close to be done with you. I'm going to find you something to wear, although I admit the towel does look quite lovely against your tan skin."

I roll my eyes, "I am not going outside to my car in a towel. I don't care that you're a sex god or not."

He rubs his chin thoughtfully, "Sex god is it? Yes, I can live with that. Will you be addressing me like in front of others?" I unhook my towel and throw it at him. He, of course, catches it. "I'll take that as a no then? Pity. It's a rather suiting term of endearment."

I nod. I see his eyes roam over my quite naked body. I allow my eyes the same courtesy. We're eye sexing now and I feel my wetness start to gather between my legs. His dick is rising and I drop my eyes when I see him grasp it in his hand. "Look at me lover." I have no choice but to obey. "I love when you blush. There is nothing to be embarrassed about Sookie. I can smell your arousal as you can surely see mine. Now the question is, how I am going to take you?"

I gulp, actually gulp. How can he talk so nonchalantly while jerking himself off? God, it really is a sight to behold. The head is peeking through his pale fingers. The shaft darker than the rest of him, rigid and thick. So wonderfully thick. I don't even realize I'm running my hands along the sides of my body until I brush the sides of my breasts. My hands immediately drop to my sides. His voice is demanding, "Touch yourself. Show me how you want me to touch you Sookie. Show me and I'll fuck you on my desk 'til we're both screaming."

How can a lady resist such an offer? I timidly run my hands along my sides once more until I am able to cup my own breasts. I pinch one nipple and pull on the other. His eyes narrow as the speed of his hand increases. I moan when I see the first drops of his seed glistening on the head. He moves so fast, now standing in front of me. He releases himself to swipe away the precious liquid that has gathered. He brings his fingers to my lips and I open my mouth to clean them. He tastes so good. Is it a sin that he always tastes so good?

He curses. At me? Who knows? He grabs me, pulling my body to his so he can fuse our mouths. His hands are everywhere. Pulling my nipples as I had been. One hand grabs mine to slide between my legs. "Show me."

I cannot help but obey. I slide one finger inside me, cursing out loud when I know it's not enough. I slide in two more, still yearning for his thickness. My fingers are a tease, not giving me what I need. He watches me, nibbling on my skin here and there. I feel myself tensing, knowing an orgasm is just within reach yet I can't bring myself to fall over. I whine, "Eric..."

He looks at my face. "Yes lover?"

I pull my fingers out of myself and offer them to him. He moans when my juices touch his tongue. I prick my finger on one of his fangs and the blood combines with my juices. His eyes flare and I'm backed against the desk. He moves back and an evil gleam comes into his eyes. "Not quite like that lover."

He turns me around causing me to brace my palms on the desk. He bends me over and kicks apart my legs. They buckle slightly knowing what's to come. He grabs my hips and slides into in one brutally hard thrust. I scream out, "Fuck!"

I hear the smugness in his voice, "Yes lover, scream for me. Tell who you belong to."

Each word is punctuated with a hard thrust. Hard and deep to the point I feel he just might come out of my mouth. God, I can feel him everywhere inside me. "You...I am yours...Oh sweet...yes...yes...more...more...goddamn it Eric..."

He laughs, sounding more twinkly than his usual deep one. "Yes, Sookie, you are mine...ughhh...yes...damn you to hell woman, what do you do to me?" His movements are so sure. So precise. I groan along with him. Imagine my shock when I hear the next words out of his mouth. "Pamela go away, this is not for you."

I hear her muffled response, "Oh you killjoy. Have fun Sookie. Well, more fun." Her signature laugh is heard as she walks away. Well, I'm hoping she's walking away.

I am mortified. I try pulling away but he just grabs my arms bending me in a weird angle like a taut bow that somehow allows him to push even deeper into me. I manage to cry out a strangled, "Eric!"

"Fuck Sookie...fuck yes...baby, you have..." Then he sinks his fangs into my shoulder making me cum so hard I black out for a second. I feel him pulse inside me. He releases my arms leaving me to collapse forward onto the desk to catch my breath. His weight follows as he presses small kisses to the back of my neck while stroking my hips. "I am sorry lover."

I manage to squeak out, "For what? That was incredible. God, who knew sex could be so...just so much fun?"

He laughs before continuing, "I am sorry for the bruises you're sure to have on the beautiful pale skin of your hips that the sun never sees." I miss his weight as soon as it's gone.

I get up and look down. Sure enough the skin there is beginning to darken. I shrug my shoulders, "They are well worth it. Shame I can't tan naked."

His eyes crinkle at the corner. "If you want, you are more than welcome to come to my place to do so. I have an indoor solarium with an open skylight in the ceiling above the pool. No one would see. Pity though, neither would I."

I hear the longing in his voice. I find that as surprising as the offer itself. I find my voice, "Thank you. That would be lovely. Perhaps on my next night off? I can meet you here and spend the night and day with you?"

Joy is evident on his face and through our bond. "Yes lover, that sounds just about perfect. You have to let me know so I can make sure there is more than True Blood in the fridge. Sookie, are we making plans?"

I nibble on my lower lip before answering. "Tentative ones it seems. I'm off on Wednesday and Thursday this week coming up."

He smiles as he approaches me. "I have to be here Wednesday night. College night and there's a wet t-shirt contest you could help me judge."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Really now? Are guys allowed to participate as well?"

His nostrils flare before he answers, "I believe they can if they want but Pam doesn't particularly care for them."

I cross my arms in front of me, "Well if you're going to be staring and drooling over some sorority girl's tits then why shouldn't I be able to gaze upon the male variety?"

He retorts, "Because they will never be able to make you feel like I do. They won't be able to make you cum or fuck like I do. Besides, the only tits I've been drooling over are yours. Now that I have them, nothing else will ever suffice. I am yours woman. Yours alone."

The words make my heart melt a little. Yes, he'll never be a Hallmark card of sentiment or feelings but he does just fine in his own way. "Then I'll be more than happy to help you judge, provided men can participate as well. It's only fair. What's the prize?"

He is suddenly interested in a spot on the wall. Oh no, this isn't going to make me happy. He throws out, "A cash prize of five hundred dollars."

I march up to him and grab his chin in my hand so he has no choice but to look at me. "But that's not the regular prize is it, Sheriff?"

He shakes his head, trying to keep his face passive. I can feel his amusement through our bond. "No lover. Usually the winner gets to be my snack."

He excepts me to be upset but I refuse to give him that satisfaction. "Well then, I'm glad it's money now. You drink from no one besides me and a bottle. I think we've been over that."

He tips his imaginary hat, "Yes ma'am." He goes to the closet in the corner. He pulls out a Fangtasia t-shirt. It's larger than the one I woke up in the last time I needed one. I look at him pointedly. "I wanted to see your legs last time."

Incorrigible isn't the word for him. Nor is pervert. He gets dressed quickly. The t-shirt reaches my knees making the fact that I have no underpants on a moot point. He sits behind his desk, rummaging through his drawers. He stands and reaches out his hand to me. He opens his door and I see my boots against the wall. I put them on, imaging I must look quiet fetching at the moment. Hair a mess. Make up all ruined. Fangtasia t-shirt and my, as Lafayette lovingly refers to them, hooker boots. He pulls me in the direction of the basement. "There's an exit back here."

I nod, remembering how we had run out that exit the first time I visited the club. He drapes a track jacket on my shoulders that he had grabbed before we left his office. See, sweet and gentlemanly. The man makes my head spin. I stop him. "My car?"

He makes an obscene noise. "I should have it towed away. It's a disgrace Sookie and I can barely contort my body to fit inside. We're going to have to get you a new one."

I shake my head at him, "The hell we are. I am not going to be a kept woman Eric Northman. You just go and erase that thought from your head. It might be ugly but it's mine. I paid for it all on my own."

He looks at me and I look at him. We start walking once more. We reach his Corvette. He opens the door for me. Before closing the door, he squats down. "How about I buy you a new car and we work out our own personal payment plan?"

I glare at him, "So now I'm a hooker?"

He laughs, "No lover. You're my woman and I will find a damn way to get you a new car. I am quite determined when I need to be, you know?"

He closes the door. Yes, I do know. The drive to my house is quiet, minus the soft music that plays in the background. I look at him when we pass the _Bon Temps Welcome_ sign, "I wouldn't think you would listen to this type of music."

He looks at me briefly before returning his eyes to the road, "The music we play at Fangtasia can get boring quite fast. I enjoy all types of music. Hip hop, metal, grunge, the occasional pop song and even some country." Thoughts of him in a cowboy hat and gun belt and nothing else pop into my head. I lick my lips at the thought. He takes his eyes off the road once more to glance at me. There is a wicked smile on his face. "Lover what are you thinking of?"

I am saved by us pulling up in front of my house. I hop out after replying in my sweetest voice, "Nothing."

No sooner I close the door, am I wrapped in his arms. "You lie but I'll just have to find a way for you to make that up to me." He scans the dark night and presses his forehead against mine. He picks his head up and looks at me, "You have a guest. Show yourself."

Bill comes out from behind a tree. He looks down right pissed. I guess I can hardly blame him. Eric's all but draped on top of me. We must reek of sex and my clothing, or lack thereof, is just further proof that we hadn't been playing golf on the Wii tonight. I square my shoulders and ask him pointblank, "What do you want Bill? I thought I made it quite clear I do not wish to see you."

He sneers at me, "But you also rescinded your invitation to Eric yet have no qualms about allowing him to lie between your legs like another one of his whores."

The audacity of the man. Before I can get a good old heaping of mad to reply back with, Bill's flying backwards and Eric is standing in the spot Bill just vacated. My anger along with his courses through me, "Compton, you are to leave. Not just her property but my damn town. By tomorrow night so you can get your affairs in order. If you ever speak to her like that, or in any way, I will rip your head off and piss down your throat before setting you outside to meet True Death."

Bill stands, brushing dirt off his personage. He looks at me and I can see his heartbreak but really, he brought this on himself. How dare he speak to me that way after all the bullshit he's put me through. All the lies and half truths. He slowly nods his head and walks away. I shudder at the look in his eyes. Eric is back by my side in an instant. He strokes my hair, "Shall we?"

I nod, taking his hand. We're on my porch when I realize I forgot my keys in my car. The costume didn't really have any place to hold them. I turn around and smile at him. "I forgot my keys. Just give me a minute." I start to walk to the end of the porch to get the spare but my Viking's quicker. He pulls open my screen door for me. "Going to invite me in?"

I gape at him, "You picked my lock?"

He nods, "Yes, I have skills that go past the bedroom Sookie."

I laugh, "I'm sure. Please, Mr. Northman, do come in."

He does, grabbing me as he enters. The door is shut behind us as we start stripping each other of the unnecessary clothing covering us. I bite his nipple making him hiss. He grabs my legs, hoisting me up. He carries me upstairs to my room.

We're on the bed, kissing and teasing one another like horny teenagers. I pull away to gaze at him. He smiles and lowers his mouth to mine once more, settling between my legs. He breaks the kiss this time to look into my eyes. "We're going to take it slow this time lover."

And we do. He slides into me, grabbing one of my thighs to push in deeper but never rushing. His lips and tongue do sinful things to my earlobes, throat and shoulders. I tease his lips with my teeth. His fangs prick my tongue so he can suck on my tongue. I move under him, running my hands along his back to grip his perfect ass. I feel myself falling, slowly falling as the orgasm takes me.

He still moves inside me, slow and deep as I come back to myself. I twist my head, offering my neck. He shakes his head. "I want you to drink from me as I do from you."

I nod quickly, the thought of his rich blood flowing down my throat as he pumps in and out of me making my head spin. He bites his wrist before bracing himself on one elbow never breaking his stride. I roll my hips to meet each thrust. He brings his wrist to my lips and then breaks the skin of my neck. We cum together as our blood flows into the other. I can't help but cry out in the heat of the moment, "I love you."

Instead of addressing my words, I lick his wrist as it heals under my tongue. I feel him close the wounds on my neck. I expect him to roll off me but he doesn't. He just keeps his face buried in the curve of my neck. Finally he faces me and there is a look on his face that I am not familiar with. "Eric?"

He shushes me with a fierce kiss. He pulls away, eyes bright. "Say it again."

I open my mouth but no words come out. Can I say them again? Right now and not in the throes of passion? I look at my Viking lover and realize yes, yes I can. I smile, "I love you."

He sighs, pressing his lips gently against mine. I feel him harden inside me. He starts to move. "I now understand those words Sookie Stackhouse. Only with you. Only for you."

I can't help but smile at his words. "I need you to say them Eric. I cannot just surmise..."

He laughs, cutting me off. "I love you. Now shut up so I can fuck you proper."

Well, I do because what else can a girl do?

_**Now should this be a one-shot and stand alone or should I make it a short fic? Hmm...**_

Älskarinna, du behagar mig. - Lover, you please me.

Vad gör du med mig? - What do you do to me?

Du är den mest gudomliga kvinna som jag någonsin har haft nöjet att röra vid.- You are the most divine woman I have ever had the pleasure of touching.

Jag är din, älskarinna, bara din. - I am yours lover, just as well, only yours.


	2. Double Digit Madness

"Fu...fuck just like that lover...yes...fuck yes..." The sound of skin slapping skin is all that can be heard along with his words, my grunts, squeals and whimpers of unbridled rapture. He has me on my back, legs closed together tightly, bent completely over my body so my breasts are flattened against them with his body on top, going so deep inside me. I grip the back of my calves to keep from spreading my legs so not to earn another slap to my backside. Then again, the first one hurt so good, I'm sorely tempted to do just that.

I cry out, "Oh...Eric...god!" He presses his body even closer to mine to grab onto to the headboard for extra deep penetration and support. The bed is shaking. The headboard is slamming against the wall hard enough, I'm sure, that there will be another thing for me to have to worry about fixing. All that flies out of my mind when he somehow, magically, gets one of his hands between my legs to rub my clit. "Oh my flipping god...yes, yes...ughhhh..."

My head's thrashing on my pillows. My legs want to split apart as the orgasm takes me. I give in and do so, wrapping my legs tight around his waist as he relentlessly continues to pound into me. He never lets up and it triggers yet another orgasm as well as his own. Good god in heaven, we're coming up on double digits here. He pulls out, making me want to cry out at the loss. He feels my pang through the bond, gathering me in his arms as he collapses onto his back, pulling my body on top of his. He's stroking my bare back not at all grossed out by the light layer of sweat that is covering both of us.

"Lover, how I have dreamt of being here just like this." I pull myself up to look at him. His trademark smirk is in place. He gives a slight nod of his head. "Of course, the bed is always bigger, there are silk sheets pooling around us, a mirror on the ceiling and I'm recording the whole thing but this way is nice too."

I slap his chest lightly. "You're a pig."

He just laughs, pulling me tight against his body. "Yes, well not everyone can be as perfect as myself. Now lover, I really do think we should attempt showering again. Can you keep your hands to yourself this time?"

I get off him, glaring as I grab my robe off the back of the chair. "I swear on everything holy, I cannot fathom how you just don't burst with all that ego running through you inflating your head."

He feels the amusement as well as hears it in my tone. He sits up, gloriously naked, and sweet mother of God, semi-erect. I shake my head as the now familiar gleam returns to his eyes. "No. I mean it Eric. I'm sore enough as it is. I can only, oomph...what are you doing?"

He has me on the bed once again. He licks his lips, running his tongue over his fangs. That really shouldn't be as sexy as it but, yeah, it's hot. He pricks his tongue on his fangs and lowers his face to my lady parts. I can't help but moan as his tongue invades my inner depths. The soreness I had been experiencing starts to fade away as he continues to make love to me with his tongue. Soon his fingers slide inside helping ease the tenderness from all our lovemaking as well. I'm pretty confident he nicked them on his fangs, using his blood to help soothe me. Sure enough, we hit ten with me blubbering his name like a woman finally given water after dying of thirst.

He raises his head and smiles at me tenderly. "My blood should help with some of the soreness lover. Let me know if I can be of any more assistance with that." He runs his tongue along his lips, licking the remainder of my essence off. My stomach picks that moment to grumble loudly disrupting our little sensual moment. Who am I kidding? It's been sensual/sexual between us since that night I met him. He chuckles at me. "Okay, human, go feed yourself while I go shower. The night's, sadly, coming to an end."

I feel the weight of his words press down on me. I guess my face reflects how I feel because I'm in his arms before even getting the chance to fully pout. I give him a half smile. "Isn't it insane? A couple of months, hell a couple weeks ago, I would be glad to get rid of you while cursing ever having met you. And now..."

He rubs the tip of his nose against mine. I'm getting Eskimo kissed by the Sheriff of Area 5. That deserves a giggle. He presses his lips against mine quickly, "And now?"

I sigh, "Now, I wish I had a hidey hole, or whatever, for you just so we can be in the same house until you awaken when the sun sets."

He traces small circles on my bare back. "So do I, lover, so do I." He leans back with a smile gracing his beautiful features. "Lover, how do you feel about a little redecorating?"

I get up, once again, grabbing my robe off the floor where it fell and finally get it on. "I think it's a lovely hobby that I wish I could partake in. Regrettably, someone has yet to pay me for services rendered."

Eric laughs before getting up, "Lover, I wired the money to your account during the middle of last week." My mouth falls open at that. "But, it's of no consequence. I will have people here tomorrow to start paving the driveway and begin the cleanup of the outside of the house. Perhaps a fresh coat of paint."

My mouth drops open at his blasé attitude. I huff out crossly, "No thank you. I'll...Eric?"

He's glaring at me. I can feel the anger simmering through the bond. "Sookie, if you don't get over this ridiculous notion of me trying to make you into a kept woman, I think I might actually have to bring my paddle out." I try to speak but he just cuts me off, "Lover, I want to do nice things for you. It gives me pleasure. It's not my fault I'm a man of wealth and means and not some simple hillbilly bumpkin who's going to get you a little something-something at the dollar store. Get. Fucking. Over. It."

He's glaring at me and underneath his annoyance (which curse it to every damn supe in existence is quite justified at the moment) is hurt. A big old heaping pile of it. I hurt him by dismissing his thoughtfulness because I might be, well I am, a proud woman. I exhale noisily, clutching my robe tighter to my body. I walk over to him and he's just staring me down making me feel about three inches tall. I bite my lip before mumbling out, "I'm sorry."

He quirks an eyebrow at me, "Come again? I didn't quite hear that."

I roll my eyes, trying to hold off swearing at him for making this difficult. I take in a deep breath and put my big girl Underoos on. I look him square in the eye. "I said I'm sorry. You're just being sweet in your typical bossy way and I'm being ungrateful and pigheaded. I just don't want you to think I expect things like this all the time. I would be just as happy with a doodad from the dollar store."

He sighs dramatically, "Sookie, my love, do you want a fur coat? A Bentley? A vacation somewhere tropical? Cash to go buy yourself a new wardrobe? Drugs? No? Well then, lover, I know you're not the gold digging whore that we both know Yvetta is or most other women are when I show them an ounce of attention. I love you as you do me and I just want to show you."

I fidget causing him to pinch the bridge of his nose, "I know that in my head but..."

He cuts me off with his mouth, hot and furious, leaving me mindless. He breaks the kiss, "Lover, how about I handle the outside of your beloved Gran's house and you use your new paycheck to get the inside taken care of?"

I nod, "Oh, you play dirty Viking."

He smiles at the playfulness in my tone and eyes. "It's how I get what I want. Come on now, go eat. I'll shower before I leave you." I turn to head downstairs when he calls my name. I turn around. "I cannot wait until it is Wednesday. It can't come fast enough."

I smile, "Yes, hot, wet, buff college studs. Hmm...me either."

He growls before yanking me against him. The robe is shredded as he takes us to my bathroom. The shower's on just in time for him to slide into me. Okay, I won't lie. A possessive Viking is quite the turn on.

After I regain feeling in my legs, I rinse off quickly. I throw on a pair of lounge pants and an old t-shirt from Jason's high school football days. Eric joins me downstairs as I'm sipping my coffee. I wish I had some True Blood to offer him. He reads my mind. "Lover, I am quite well fed. In more ways than one, I might add."

I feel the blush down to my tippy toes. "It's about four. Dawn's a few hours away. Will you be leaving soon?" I pride myself on not sounding too clingy.

He nods as he pushes some of my hair behind my ear. "Yes. I need to get home and take care of a few things before retiring for the day. What time to you get off work?"

I flip through my schedule in my mind. "Let's see. It's Tuesday, so I gotta be in at noon. I get off at eight."

"I will be waiting for you in the parking lot." He kisses me softly, grimacing at the taste of coffee in my mouth. "That is almost as disgusting as that synthetic shit I've been drinking."

I look at him all wide-eyed before taking another big sip. He shakes his head. I bring the mug away from my mouth, licking my lips, "Yuummmy!"

He laughs, just like I want him to. I don't think my Viking laughs enough. Yes, he might scoff or chuckle but he doesn't laugh like he has been tonight. "You are a vixen." He takes his cell phone out of his pocket, quickly scanning through it. He frowns slightly before turning his attention back to me.

I ask him, "Is everything all right Eric?"

He gives me a pathetic nod. I can feel indecision flow through him. He lets out a useless breath, "Seems Bill needs to see me before leaving my area."

I am a bit surprised by this bit of news. "What for?"

He checks his phone again. His fingers fly across the screen. I presume he's texting Pam. Her reply is instantaneous. "He tells Pam it's about Jessica. As petulant as she can be, I do find her amusing."

I bite my lip, unsure if I should add my two cents. Hell, the man knows how I am. If I keep quiet now, he'll just think the sex has dulled my mind. "Isn't it dangerous for a newly turned vampire during their first year?"

He rubs his face. "Yes, it is. And she has a strong will, that one. Since I banished him, as her Maker, he should have her go with him to...wherever."

I cry out at the injustice, "But what about Hoyt? They're doing so well now and she loves him Eric. And he just adores her. I think it's a damn travesty if he takes her away especially after all she's lost. This...ummm..."

His mouth is on mine. I guess the taste of coffee isn't as bad as he made it out to be. He pulls away, his damn smirk already in place. "Lover, breathe. We don't know what he needs to ask or tell me. If it would please you, I will suggest that he relinquish his rights to Jessica. Then I will gladly take her under my wing." His hands are tracing my curves as he speaks softly into my ear. "Would that please you lover?"

I manage to find my voice, "Greatly. It would please me greatly." I somehow manage to place my mug on the counter to run my fingers through his hair as we kiss. I pull away, knowing this can quickly turn into something more than an innocent make out session. "You have to go."

He nods against the curve of my throat. I can feel his fangs lightly grazing the skin there. "I do." He, sadly, pulls away. "I do. Eight o'clock lover. I'll just let Pam tell him to wait for me at his place tonight. As much as it pains me to admit, I do owe him thanks, even if I'll be keeping them to myself."

I look at him curiously, "Whatever for?"

He just smiles at me, running his fingers along my cheek. "You. If he hadn't brought you into my bar...well, I'm just glad he did. Makes me almost forget about my annoyance about the Rattrays."

I feel my heart drop into my stomach. "What about the Rattrays Eric?"

He looks at me oddly, "You know of them? I had word that they were drainers. I was going to take care of them when Bill saunters into Fangtasia one night with orders from the Queen not to worry about them. They had personally affronted her and he was sent to deal with them accordingly for whatever reason. Why?"

I can feels my knees shaking. I am in his arms before I crash to the floor. He has me on the couch, rubbing my arms, trying to get me to speak. I just shake my head. I have no words. No words. How could I have been so stupid? Time and time again when it came to him?

"Sookie, lover, answer me. I am two seconds from slapping the ever living fuck out of you." His voice is all steel.

I blink stupidly at him before throwing myself into his arms. He easily catches me and lowers himself beside me. I am sitting on his lap with my face buried in his shoulder. I look up, pleased as punch not to be crying. "Eric, what do you know of me and Bill? I mean, do you know how I first had his blood?"

The question makes him uncomfortable. The jealousy I feel coming from him staggers me. His voice is clipped, "No. We really aren't bosom buddies lover, so we don't share fuck stories while braiding each other's hair."

I ignore his sarcasm, "He walked in Merlotte's one night. I knew he was a vampire right of the bat. Skin way too pale. His stance so unsure yet he exuded a quiet confidence. I waited on him but what really sealed the deal was I couldn't hear him."

Eric looks bored but I know it's just his way of dealing with my sudden trip down memory lane. I continue, "But I could hear the Rattrays. They planned on draining him. Now, I couldn't in good conscience, let that happen. I headed outside after he left and sure enough, they had silver on him and were sucking him dry like he was the house draft on tap. Well, I managed to get them to leave and free him. He asked what time I got off the next night and I was tickled at his attentions so I told him. Needless to say the next night, I was floating around work just hoping he would stop in. He didn't but I knew he would meet me afterwards. He just seemed so honorable, ya know?"

Eric laughs, "Oh yes, a total pagan on virtue."

I roll my eyes, "Well, I know now that isn't the case. But back then? Back then, I was just a silly girl with a silly crush on a southerner who happened to be a vampire. I got off work and there's no Bill."

Eric is tense now. He's sitting up, his hold tightening on me as if he knows what I'm going to say next. "No Bill?" His voice has that deadly lilt to it.

I shake my head, taking one of his hands in mine, "No Bill but I did have visitors that night." He looks at me and I nod. "The Rattrays were waiting for me. Seems they weren't too pleased to have lost their meal ticket the night before. They beat me within an inch of my life. But then comes Bill..."

Eric adds crabbily, "Ready to save the day, well, night."

I push on, "I don't know what happened after the first few hits. I'm not even sure if they used more than their hands. I vaguely remember Bill gathering me up in his arms. He fed me his blood so I wouldn't die." I pause. "That's how I first had Bill's blood."

Eric moves so fast, I land on my ass on the floor. He curses when he sees me and helps me to my feet. His voice is deadly, "That motherfucker set you up from the get go. He..." Eric's hands clench into fists. He walks away from me to the wall and punches a hole straight through the dry wall and whatever else is there. Clear through so I can see right outside my house. He roars making me flinch, "He fucking set you up so he could get you to drink his blood! To tie you to him! You could have died or been turned."

I glare at the hole and at Eric. This is not how I wanted to end our night. I put my hands on my hips, yelling right back, knowing he isn't angry at me. Just like I'm not really angry at him. "I know that now! Everything was a goddamn set up. Not one word or sentiment or act was real. Not when it all started out as a goddamn lie. And he has the nerve to accuse you of being diabolical and misleading? Humph, seems he can teach you a few things."

That doesn't go over to well with him. He grabs me, slamming me against the wall. I cry out. His fangs are out and it's not in lust this time. He hisses at me, "He can't teach me anything but how to be a total fuck up. He's a moron and all I want to do is kill him. True Death isn't good enough for him. No, I want that motherfucker to suffer. Suffer greatly for a very long period of time."

His hands loosen slightly on my arms. I know it's sick to be turned on by his wrath but I can't help it. The look of lust that is so familiar to me now returns to his eyes. "Lover..."

Within seconds, he's ripping the clothing from my body. I shove his jeans down with my legs as he hoists me up. Our coupling is fast and harsh and so very delicious. I cum in seconds with his quickly following. We slide to the floor. He brushes some hair from my face. "I so do love you Sookie Stackhouse." I mumble the words back, sleepily. He looks up to where the hole from his hand is. "Do you think, lover, that right there, falls under the inside or outside of the house?"

I laugh. He gathers me in his arms to take me to my room. He places me on my bed which smells of him. "I have to leave. There is no time to delay now."

I grab his hand stopping him from leaving just yet. "I have to be there. You know that, don't you?"

He struggles with this. I don't need the bond to know that. "I would prefer to handle this myself lover."

I shake my head, "Nope. I have to ask. I have to be sure that he was willing to let me die, even if it was those bastards beating me, for his queen. It was because of him so I have to know for sure. I have to look him in the eyes and ask. Don't make me go around you Eric because I will. You know it."

He kisses my forehead softly. "Yes, I know and damn it if it doesn't make me love you more. You must let me speak to him first. I want to secure Jessica's freedom before you confront him. I will not leave your side when you do so. You must know that."

I sit up, brushing my lips softly against his. "Yes, I know and damn it if doesn't make me love you more Eric Northman. So fine, we'll do this your way."

He nods before kissing me once more. Then he's gone and I'm lulled asleep by his smell on my pillows.

_**Thanks for all your reviews. I tried answering them all but I did have some issues with my phone. If I didn't respond back to you personally, forgive but know I appreciate your kind words. 'Til next time. **_


	3. Awkward Moments

**_I have to warn you all now, this is where I sort of veer away from the show a bit to do my own thing. So in my fic, Bill never releases Jessica. Also Jessica has not moved in with Hoyt. I also would like to take this time to give a big ups to 4CullensandaBlack for being oh so patient with me and my endless questions since I have not seen season 3. She's been a lifesaver. I would also like to shout out Tryllium for her help as well. Thanks very much ladies._**

I open my eyes when I hear the blasted alarm of my cell phone going off. I groan, burying my face deeper into my pillow, as I reach out with one hand to throw the thing across the room but think better. I don't need that added expense in my life right now. I inhale deeply, smiling when his scent invades my nostrils. _Eric._ I get up surprised that I'm so alert after less than five hours sleep. His blood is in me. Screw Red Bull when you have some of that running through you. I finally dismiss the alarm and am tickled pink when I see a text message from him. It's hours old letting me know that he must have sent it right before retiring for the day.

_Lover, how I didn't want to leave you. Eric_

I smile like a silly twit, reading the message at least three more times. I get out of bed, throw my robe and head downstairs to put some coffee on. I measure out the coffee and take some stuff out of my fridge to make myself a veggie omelet for breakfast. I'm humming along to the radio, chopping some peppers, when the doorbell rings. I quickly wash my hands, drying them on some old kitchen towel so I can tie the belt of my robe. I make my way to the door, surprised to see Ginger and in normal clothing. Sure, the items are very tight but still they cover more of her than I've ever seen.

"Hiya Sookie. Master Eric asked me to come drop this off for you. I was pleased as sin that he trusted me with this." She's such a skittish thing and that's probably due to the fact that she's been glamoured so much she has the mindset of a toddler.

I remember my manners, "Hey Ginger. Please come in. Can I offer you some coffee?"

She happily steps inside depositing the bag she's carrying on the couch as she sits. I head towards the kitchen to serve her a mug of coffee. I put it on the serving tray along with mine and some milk and sugar. I head back into the living room to see her standing by the mantle, looking at a picture of Gran and I. It had been the night of my senior prom. Tara and I had gone stag because, well, I knew what every single boy wanted out of that night and had no desire to give them that.

Ginger looks a bit melancholy. She perks right up when I set the tray down on the coffee table. "Thanks Sookie." Her eyes trail back to the mantle. "You look real pretty in that picture."

I smile and thank her. "Prom night. Feels so long ago. Ginger, are you okay? You seem a bit sad." I really don't know why I'm asking. It's not like we're friends or are ever going to be friends. I guess I just want to know. Her eyes brighten and it makes me glad I did.

"I'm okay. I just saw that picture and thought of my family. I get homesick every once in a while." She takes a small sip of coffee before continuing. "It's just me now. My auntie who raised me because my momma couldn't hack it died during Katrina. Just looking at that picture reminded me of her. She had so much sass and backbone in her body...well I just miss her."

I offer my condolences which she just brushes off. Who knew we had more than vampires in common? We engage in some small talk as we finish our coffee. She gets up and gestures towards the bag. "He'll probably get mad that I'm telling you this but you've been so nice and sweet to me, I'll just deal with it. He's never been how he is when he's with you. And I've been working at Fangtasia for close to three years. Bye Sookie."

With those parting words, she's off. I barely get the chance to shout my goodbye and thanks. She gives me a quick wave before driving off. I can't help but feel all tingly inside at her words. If she can see something like that about Eric, well, it just makes me feel really, really good about us. I take the tray inside and wash the dishes. I finish preparing my veggies and set about making my omelet. I sit and eat, enjoying my meal.

I steal a quick glance at the clock on the wall, cursing when I see how late it's getting. I am about to haul ass to my shower when I remember the bag Ginger brought. I head back to the living room to grab it before heading upstairs. I remove what feels like mountains of tissue paper. Nestled at the bottom is a box, wrapped in exquisite silver paper with a big red bow on top of it. I carefully take off the bow knowing I'm corny enough to put it away in my drawer with my unmentionables. The paper? Well that doesn't fare as well. I open the box and gasp. Not in delight, oh no, well partially not. More like astonishment. Inside the box is the smallest, laciest, scantily designed pieces of lingerie I have ever seen. I know it's pricy stuff too just by feeling the soft, silky material. How does he expect my quite plentiful bosom to fit, let alone stay, in the flimsy swatches of material?

Under the lingerie is a plain piece of white stock paper with the words, _Wear them for me_. I bite my lip, glancing at the clock once more before smiling. At least he had the good sense to get me something in a color that won't show under my white t-shirt. I shower quickly, even managing to shave my legs in record time without nicking myself. I hurry myself up, but take my time to apply lotion to my entire body. I know by the time I see Eric the smell would be all but gone, replaced by the smell of beer and food but I like the idea of it. Then again, he's a 1,000 years old and probably has a better sense of smell than most. I stuff the small bottle of cream into my bag with thoughts of reapplying it later on before getting off work just to freshen up.

I carefully slide the thong up my legs, afraid if I just yank it up it will tear. I show the brassiere the same consideration. Okay, I am more than surprised at the support it gives me. I had been slightly worried that I would be spending most of my shift tucking the girls back in. I put on my uniform and curse when I see I don't have enough time to blow dry my hair. I give myself a side part before brushing it into a low ponytail and then secure it into a bun at the base of my neck. I stop what I'm doing when I get a good look at myself in the mirror. My skin is glowing. My eyes are bright. I have had Bill's blood, a great deal of it, and never has my skin looked this glorious. Never has my body felt this...felt this right. I wonder if he can feel my contentment even as he sleeps. I will have to ask him later on. I apply very little makeup, skipping foundation and blush altogether. I settle on a quick swipe of mascara, light eye shadow and a quick pass of gloss. I skip putting on perfume and grab a pair of dangly earrings that go quite well with the bun and even better with the lace underneath my uniform. I slip into my sneakers before grabbing my bag and scurry downstairs.

Later on that night, with about ten minutes left to my shift, I head to the ladies room. I had grabbed my bag on the way and quickly get out my little kit that contains the essentials such as a travel toothbrush and paste, small make up kit and deodorant. I give myself a few minutes to handle all that and apply some more lotion to my arms, neck, and legs. I give myself a quick look in the mirror when I feel him. I had felt him when he had awoken. The feeling sent chills down my spine as his feelings of lust and amusement mixed with mine.

I open the door to the ladies room eager to see him, only to see it's filled by him. "Hello lover." I open my mouth to greet him back when he's pushing me inside the room, locking the door behind us. His mouth is against mine as his hands do wicked things to my body. I try to protest and am hit with some feelings of lust that make my knees shake. I'm backed against the sink as our mouths try to fuse together to become one. His fingers slither up my thighs, under my shorts and underwear. They slide into me, making me cringe at being so aroused in the mere minute we've kissed. Then I hear his zipper as he sits me on the edge of the sink.

I break the kiss. "Eric, you have to be k...ohhh...mmmm..." I lose the ability to speak when he just shoves my shorts and thong to the side to enter me. He picks up one of my legs to give himself a bit more wiggle room and leverage. The sink's shaking under me but I don't care. Hell, I should care. I'm at work for Christ's sake. That sobers me up with him quickly noticing. He changes his angle slightly hitting my sweet spot and I just about forget my name. All I know is him.

He licks the side of my neck, "Scrumptious. How I couldn't wait to see you...yes, lover, to be inside your wetness...mmm...like this...mmmm..." His thrusts start to get a bit rougher. A bit faster and within moments we're both cresting on a huge wave of bliss. I groan out his name. He pulls out and zips up his jeans, not even bothering to clean himself up a bit. I hop off the sink, quite grateful that the sink stayed put and that I can feel my legs.

I slap a hand to his chest when he comes in to kiss me. I glare at him, and I will admit it's a half-assed attempt at best, before speaking. "We cannot do that again. I work here."

Eric shrugs his shoulders, "I work at Fangtasia, yet you had no qualms about sexing me there."

I look at him through the mirror as I attempt to sooth my now flushed skin. I turn on the cold water to douse on my cheeks. "First of all, you own Fangtasia. Second of all, that place is the Mecca of debauchery in Louisiana. Lastly, I work here. This is Sam's place, not mine."

He laughs, truly laughs before pressing a quick kiss to my wet cheek. "Oh Sookie, you do amuse me. Sam has himself so twisted in his own skin over you that he might get pissed but not because you're having sex here. No, he'll be pissy because it's not him sliding inside your wet depths. Perhaps I should offer to buy this place so I can have my way with you without sullying your ideas of propriety."

I have no words because I do believe he might be the slightest bit serious. Instead I turn to him, standing up on my tippy toes to press my lips against his. With a voice so sweet, it might give me cavities, I tell him, "Please don't. We'll just keep the at work sex strictly to your place of business, thank you very much."

He just nods as he opens the door. Imagine my dismay when said owner of my workplace is standing outside the door, poised to knock. I feel my cheeks burning. Sam looks equal parts pissed and uncomfortable. I feel nothing but delight coming from Eric. Big fat help that's going to be. I give Sam a feeble smile, "Hey, I'm on my way out. See you in a couple of days."

I grab Eric's hand, pulling him out the back entrance. I hate that when we pass Lafayette, there's a look of fear in his eyes. I will have to find a way for Eric to...to what exactly? Make nice? Hell, Lafayette got off relatively easy. He came away with his life and got healed by the blood of a thousand year old vampire. I cringe at my thoughts. Am I trying to lessen the blame or my resentment of Eric with these thoughts? Not really because Eric could have just killed him and be done with it. He saved him because of me and back then I was just an interest of his. I have heard through Bill and at Godric's house after he was freed, how vampires usually deal with drainers. I would rather have an unbalanced Lafayette than no Lafayette at all. I don't really care how selfish that makes me. I don't even realize we're standing outside.

He's just looking at me with love in his eyes. "Lover, whatever are you thinking about? I could have had us halfway to your house by now." His hand strokes my cheek.

I shake my head. "Just a bunch of stuff. It's not important. Let's go."

He pulls me towards his car. I am about to protest when he informs me, "Someone will drop it off at your house later. Right now, I just want to get you home, get those clothes off you and bury my dick in you."

I actually gulp. "Um, aren't we supposed to go see Bill?"

Eric laughs, his fangs slightly descended. "Yes lover, which is why I want my scent all over you. In you. It's why I want him to smell your essence all over me. Oh yes, I do."

He waits for my reaction. At first, I get a bit miffed at his caveman thinking. But as I sit, I realize I want the same damn thing. Screw Bill Compton and his agenda and fake love. Why should I be courteous of his feelings when time and time again he's proven he has no feelings except for those of his own self-preservation? I lick my lips at Eric. "Well then, you should get me home as fast as possible."

We peel out of the parking lot. I giggle knowing how capable Eric is of driving at such high speeds. We talk about unimportant things. We laugh and he holds my hand. I stroke his skin. It feels so good to be this comfortable with someone. We're finally at my home. He's by my door in an instant, opening it. He doesn't waste any time. His hands are running along my sides as his mouth finds mine. They take apart my bun. I can't help the moan that escapes from me. I'm about two seconds away from screwing him on my porch swing. I push him away so I can dig my keys out. This is followed by more kissing and groping. We're walking backwards, sideways and at a regular human pace. Finally my front door is opened and I cringe slightly when I notice in his haste, he yanks the screen door off the top hinges.

He pulls away from me to mutter, "I'll fix it. Ever living fuck, I'll buy you another one. Just get fucking naked now."

His voice is so guttural. So animalistic that I feel my wetness start to soak through my shorts. He takes in a deep breath before scooping me up in his arms and dropping me on the couch. He tears the shirt along with my shorts. They land in ribbons by my feet. I shove up his t-shirt to bite his nipples. He hisses before shoving me away to take off his pants and boots. I kick off my sneakers and socks. I go to unhook my bra but his hand stops me.

The heat all but disappears leaving us surrounded in love. Well all the heat didn't just go and evaporate, and it's still wicked potent. His eyes darken. Those sapphire orbs looking how the sea must during a storm.

His eyes rake my body, from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. I feel the blush spread along my body. He takes my hand, making me take a slow turn so he can get the entire view. He smirks at me, "Exquisite. I knew the color would suit your soft skin in such a delightful way." His eyes narrow as his fangs descend. "Too bad I'm going to rip it off you now."

I try to protest but the words die in my throat as he spins me around. He cuts through the back of the bra with his fangs. They tease my spine oh so mouth-wateringly. Then they travel lower and lower to rip away the thong. Next thing I know I'm spun around again and bent over the arm on the couch. He spreads my legs and enters me in one thrust. I cry, wait maybe scream, "Eric! God..."

The first orgasm is immediate and brutal. My body feels electrified and numb all at the same time. He grabs my hair to yank me up, whispering, grunting, in my ear, "Don't you quit on me now lover. I'm not done."

With my hair wrapped around his fist, he thrusts into me at a fast pace. His groans and profanity let me know this is going to be quick and rough. His other hand finds my hip, squeezing it before finding my breast. He tweaks my nipple and lets go of my hair to show the other one the same attention. I can feel him shift, using my breasts as leverage to pummel my body. I know I'm close again but I need him to finish with me. I turn my head to look into his eyes, "Bite me."

His eyes close as he groans. His fangs elongate and find my shoulder. I feel him expand and then explode inside me which triggers my own release. I call out his name once more. I collapse forward with his weight on top of me. He runs his hands along my side as he seals my wound. He moves so I can breathe again. He helps me up and turns me to face him. His eyes are so gentle now. It's amazing how he can go through such emotions so easily. His arms are tight around me. I love the feeling of being in them. The kiss ends and I might be a little starry eyed. He presses his lips gently against mine. "We have to get dressed lover. We have to go meet him and Jessica shortly."

That quickly sobers me up. He picks up his jeans and then me. I'm in my room before I can finishing speaking his name. He puts me down in my room. I admit, I would really like to clean up but Eric wants to make a point in true Eric fashion. Loud and clear so not to be missed. I head over to my chest of drawers to find some undergarments. I choose simple cotton ones in a light heather blue. His arms are ever eager to help me put them on. When I feel him nip my thigh, I step away. I chastise him playfully, "If you keep that up, we'll never leave this room."

He mock pouts at me but slips his jeans on sans underwear. I don't even think he had them on. The question pops up before I help it, "Do you ever wear underwear?"

He just smiles at me. "Rarely. Such a hindrance really, especially when I have to get between those thighs of yours. Why add an extra barrier?" I roll my eyes at his logic. "Lover? Those items I so very enjoyed ripping from you luscious body? Well, they have a shop in New Orleans. I opened an account in your name and would love to head over there in the next week or two to replace them and well, just get some other things I can rip off you."

I can't help the smile that graces my face. He wants to take me to New Orleans. He opened an account at some fancy pants lingerie store. Something dawns on me then. "If they're in New Orleans, how did you get that stuff here so early this morning?"

He just quirks an eyebrow and I wish I just kept my mouth shut. He waves away my embarrassment. "It's a valid question lover. The Dillard's in Shreveport carries the brand. Since they now cater to the vampire community, they have extended hours. I went online, found what I liked and called in the order."

I can't help the sigh of relief that escapes me. He takes notice and his eyes narrow. I feel his hurt just as sure as he felt my unease a few seconds before. I quickly apologize.

He nods but leaves my room with a few choice words, "Either you trust me Sookie or we don't do this. I can't bear to think that you would believe I have lingerie on standby for women who I bed. Perhaps in pretty bags just waiting for Ginger to drop them off for me. I'll be waiting downstairs."

He closes the door shut behind him and I sit on the edge of my bed. It's exactly what I assumed and I was wrong as usual when it came to him. I let my old prejudices cloud my feelings and what we share. I throw on a pair of jeans and a loose sweater. I quickly brush my sex hair and don't even bother with makeup minus gloss. I hurry downstairs to see him standing on the porch. I head outside and wrap my arms around him. I press my cheek to his back.

"I am so sorry." I let him go to stand in front of him. "That was callous and hurtful and just plain old mean of me. I know better."

He sighs, "I can understand why you would think so little..."

I cut him off, hands on hips. "Now you wait a damn minute Eric Northman. I happen to think very highly of you. If I didn't there is no way in hell I would have to gone to you otherwise. It was a lapse of judgment and one I apologize for. I can't say it won't happen again because I am a bit known to have momentary lapses of judgment."

He smiles at me. "I do believe you've hit the nail on the head with that statement lover. Look, I accept your apology. I don't want to waste time on such silliness."

I nod, but know that he's been around for a thousand years and probably bedded more women than he's been alive. Or undead or whatever you want to call it. It's silly and childish but it's something I'm just going to have to get over.

He cradles my face in his massive hands. "Lover, I meant it. Everything with you feels like the first time. Other than Pam, you're the only woman, human or vampire, that I have cared for in a millennia. I love you Sookie Stackhouse and you alone. I meant every word I said in the basement of the club."

I rise to my tippy toes to kiss him, softly, with promises of getting a better hold of my jealousy. I pull away to tell him, "I know you did. It makes me love you all the more." I grab his hand and lead him towards the cemetery. "Let's get this over with so I can show just how sorry I am."

He laughs and all is well with us once again. The walk is relatively short but I do feel fretful the closer we get. After my little epiphany last night about Bill and the Rattrays, I am not anxious to see him in the least. Eric squeezes my hand, "Easy there lover. Just wait until we handle the business of Jessica before unleashing your claws into him."

I roll my eyes, which is something that is becoming second nature when I'm with him. We exit the cemetery to see Bill's house looming over us. Hard to imagine a few short months ago, the place felt like home. More than even my own with Gran.

We walk up the steps and don't even have to knock before Bill has it open. His eyes are full of hate, anger and repentance? I don't care. Not after truly realizing the depths of his deprivation.

He welcomes us inside, even though his tone and body language say the opposite. I feel him cringe when I pass him. The scent of Eric's blood and our sex all over me. Jessica is in the living room along with Hoyt. Hoyt stands and offer me a quick smile and even offers his hand to Eric who promptly shakes it. Jessica gives me a quick hug before nodding at Eric.

Bill offers us some refreshments. I gladly accept a can of soda, which gratefully is cold. He finally invested in a small fridge. He hands Eric a lukewarm bottle of O neg. I take a few sips, until Eric finally calls this little shindig to order.

He takes one of my hands in his. Not to offend but simply because he loves to touch me. I feel it through the bond. "Look Compton, I really don't want to drag this out or even pretend for one moment that we like or can tolerate one another. Pam said this is about Jessica which is the only reason I'm fucking here. How about we get to it then?"

Trust Eric to get straight to the point. Bill clears his throat, "Um, well yes. As you have asked..."

Eric interrupts, "Ordered. Not asked."

Bill glares at him. Hoyt seems fascinated since he's never seen anyone speak to Bill that way and he's never seen Eric in all his utter glory. Bill continues, "As you've ordered me to go my progeny does not wish to accompany me. Jessica wishes to stay here in Bon Temps because of her relationship with Hoyt. We both know how dangerous it is to release a newly turned vampire within their first year. She needs teaching about our laws and politics and be taught how to fight. We have begun her training in that regards but..." His voice trails off as he waits for Eric to respond.

Eric sits back against the cushions, taking me with him. "Everything you said is true." He turns his attentions to Jessica. "Do you wish to stay here with your human?"

Jessica looks at Hoyt for the briefest moment before a smile lights up her face. She turns back to Eric. "Absolutely."

Eric just nods. "So be it. Bill release your Child. Jessica pledge your fealty to me and you shall be mine. I am not Compton, so your free spirit, while appreciated, must be reigned in when I say. You've already seen some of what goes on in our world. When I need you to shut the fuck up and know your place, I expect nothing but adherence. Am I making myself understood?"

Jessica nods before speaking. "I understand. I mean I know when I was first turned I was a brat but whatever, I get what you're saying. I will be a proper Child."

Hoyt seems a bit perplexed by all this but knowingly keeps quiet. Bill looks between Jessica and Eric. Bill looks at Jessica and speaks, "I release you, Jessica, as my child."

Jessica has tears in her eyes which luckily don't spill. She quickly gets a hold of herself before thanking Bill. They share in a quick and awkward hug. Eric stands and places one hand on Jessica's shoulder. "Do you pledge yourself to me Jessica? Do you swear your allegiance and fealty to me?"

Jessica speaks firmly, "I do. Eric Northman do you accept me as your Child?"

He answers her, "I do." He quickly bites his wrist as she does the same. They drink from one another and the usual sexual vibe that accompanies a blood exchange is missing from it. It's business, pure and simple. It's over quickly. Eric's wounds heal instantly. Jessica is a bit wobbly on her feet. Eric's blood is like a thousand dollar bottle of champagne after drinking a Budlight. You feel the difference. Hoyt helps her to the couch.

Bill just stands there stoically. Eric speaks again, "Well if this is all, Je..."

Bill cuts him off which just pisses Eric off, "No, there is a bit more. They wish to reside under the same roof."

Eric just grins at them, "Jessica it's really not my business who you fuck."

Hoyt jumps up, "Now, just wait..." Jessica pulls him down and shakes her head. Eric looks amused. I'm tickled Hoyt jumped up to defend her virtue.

Bill continues, "What I am trying to say, is that instead of this house going to waste, I would like to sell it to Hoyt since Jessica cannot own property. We have discussed this and between the two of them they had saved a small amount they were going to use as a down payment on a small place. I offered to sell them my home for that amount instead."

I am actually impressed with Bill's thoughtfulness. Eric isn't as moved as myself. His only response is, "I see."

Bill excuses himself to get the necessary paperwork. Hoyt and Jessica jabber on about having their own place. Bill quickly returns and lays out a contract on the table. Hoyt takes out his wallet and hands him a cashier's check. Bill signs, followed by Hoyt. Eric notarizes the papers. It's a done deal.

We all rise and I turn to Bill because I have to know. I had been going back and forth about this all day but now that he's truly going to be gone, I just need the peace of mind. "Bill?"

"Yes Sookie?" The hopefulness in his voice is positively nauseating.

"So tell me, did you set me up to be almost killed by the Rattrays?"

Needless to say, it all went to hell after that.

**_Please bear in mind, this is unbeta-ed because my love, Shelby Sue, has a lot going on and cannot edit for me right now. So once she does beta my chapters, I will repost them. But for now, any mistakes you see, just leave me a note in your review. Thanks._**


	4. Sly Bastard

**_Hey there. My lovely beta, Shelby Sue, has assured me she won't feel cheated on if I got myself a beta for this story. She doesn't follow True Blood and her schedule right now doesn't really allow her the time to beta for me. So if anyone is interested in betaing for me, give me a holler through a PM or a review. Thanks._**

Eric just hisses at my lack of tact. Jessica just stares at Bill like he's grown a second head. Hoyt is uncomfortable with the whole situation but what can he do? Throw us all out? I mean, I guess he can. It's his place now. I just step away from Eric, walking towards Bill who can't even look at me. It's all the answer I need yet I'm a glutton for punishment and need the words. A simple affirmative so I can finally wipe the stinky dog poop that is Bill Compton off the bottom of my shoe.

Hoyt clears his throat, "Um, perhaps we..." His voice trails off as Jessica nudges him in the ribs. Eric is just watching. Soon I am in front of Bill with the others behind me, well except for Eric who has moved with me but on the other side of the couch.

Bill clears his throat rather unnecessarily, "Sookie, I can..."

I cut him off, "I don't want any more of your goddamn weak explanations William Compton! I want a simple yes or no. Yes, I did set you up so they can beat you to the point of knocking on Heaven's gates to get you to drink my blood to bond you to me or no, I did nothing of the sort. Yes or no? Nothing in between. No shades of gray or that vampire bullshit that I don't understand."

Bill finally looks me in the face, "I am so sorry Sookie..."

I snort in the most unladylike fashion, "You can take your..."

Bill just mutters, "The confederacy."

Huh? I feel Eric's confusion along with my own. Hoyt then speaks rapidly, "Eric and Jessica, I rescind your invitations."

I scream out no and the same instance Eric does. He's midair trying to grab me as Bill flings Hoyt against the wall, rendering him unconscious. I move to go after Eric as both he and Jessica are torn out of the house against their free will. I manage to cross the living room but Bill grabs my arm at the last second as my fingers are inches from Eric's, hauling me against him. My back is flush against his front and I can feel the stirrings of his member against me. Yes, I have not fed from Bill in some time but the lust I feel is undeniable, especially when it's starting to poke me in the behind. It makes me sick. I look through the front door at an equally horrified Eric. I mouth _I love you_, trying to settle us both. Bill spins me around, crushing me against his chest as Eric has no choice but to look on.

Eric growls out, "Don't you fucking dare touch her!" Jessica's screaming at Hoyt to wake the fuck up. I concur Hoyt, wake the fuck up please. "Sookie is MINE!"

Bill glares at Eric when he claims me as his. Bill knows it to be true. He knows the penalties for what he's doing but it's like he's lost all sense of anything. He's just a void, even bigger than what I normally get from vampires. Bill's eyes are glassy when they focus on me; spooking the bejesus out of me. "Sookie, I did not know when she sent me for you that I would fall so helplessly and hopelessly in love with you. You are unlike any creature I know. I cannot allow vermin such as Northman to tarnish..."

I cut him off by laughing, which probably isn't the smartest thing to do at this point but I have mentioned my momentary lapses of judgment, haven't I? "Tarnish what? My virtue? No buddy, you did that all on your own when you goddamn blood raped me." His eyes widen almost comically. "Yes, that's exactly what you did. You set me up by those hillbilly trailer trash fucks and I had no choice but drink the blood you forced upon me. You did it for your Queen and for your own gain. Don't you dare try to sugarcoat it, you asshole!"

I manage to squeeze my hands between our bodies as I tell him off. It seems my words are getting to him. I can hear Hoyt starting to stir as his groans reach my ears. I need a little more space so I continue on, "Then you almost drain me dry after I saved your pathetic behind. No, my dearest, the only who's even close to tarnishing my anything is you. I gave you my heart and my body for nothing. It should have always been Eric."

That triggers something in him. Even after all the horrors I have borne witness to, the look in his eyes chills me. He holds me at arm's length, his hands digging into my shoulders so hard I am sure to have bruises. Eric's growling and something crashes through one of the windows. Bill growls at me, "You are mine!"

I further incite him by shaking my head while proclaiming and ignoring Eric's sheer panic through the bond, "I am Eric's! Only his."

That doesn't go over to well with my ex. He shoves me clear across the room to hit the same wall as Hoyt. I bang my head against the wall, tasting blood in my mouth. The look in Bill's eyes changes to one of a different kind of hunger. He walks towards me. I am beyond incensed. I hold out my hands and release a bolt of lightning. Bill flies against the wall. He lands on his knees, lifting his head to stare at me in shock. "Yeah, I learned a few things the past couple of weeks. One of which is I am never going to be at your mercy ever again." I turn to look at Hoyt who is bleeding from somewhere but that's just not that big a deal at the moment. I squat down and shake him. "Goddamn it Hoyt, get off your rear-end and invite them back in. Now!"

Bill is crouching, waiting to make his move. He sees Hoyt start to stir and gives me a quick nod as Hoyt gets his bearings. Hoyt invites the other two vampires back inside. Bill is gone before I am in Eric's arms. Jessica quickly looks over Hoyt, rising to go after Bill.

Eric speaks but his voice is muffled as he inhales my scent at the crook of my neck. "You will stay here. He's older than you. I cannot allow you to go after him foolishly which is why I'm not chasing after him myself. I do not want to leave the three of you alone if he decides to circle back for Sookie." His fangs trace along my skin and all my fear dissipates with his touch. We both calm each other through physical touch and through our link.

Hoyt gets to his feet unsteadily. He holds the back of his head gingerly and I see blood on the wall. Seems he's bleeding from the back of his head. I turn in Eric's arms, needing to be closer if possible. He senses my need and gathers me closer, rubbing my back through my shirt as if to erase Bill's touch. I press my ear against his chest. Sure there's no heartbeat but through our bond, it's like I can almost hear it. His feelings are all over the place going between relief and the desire to kill and everywhere in between including lust. I can't help a small smile.

Hoyt speaks, "I am sorry. I don't..." He looks at Jessica shamefacedly. "I had no idea that..."

Eric cuts him off, speaking over my head, "It is not your fault. I blame myself for not anticipating his shrewdness. Seems I did not give him enough credit." He presses a kiss to the top of my head. "Lover, can you forgive me?"

I tilt my head back to look into his blue eyes, "Take me home. Please." His eyes narrow at my lack of answer but in all honesty, there's nothing to forgive. I thought Bill was trying to make amends when offering the other couple his house but it was a set up just like everything else with him. Eric and I both got played by that asshole who's long gone now. I just want to get into bed with Eric right now. We say our quick goodbye to Hoyt and Jessica.

I step out onto the porch to see a huge chunk of railing missing and a broken window. Now I know what he threw. I take his hand in mine as we walk through the cemetery. I speak quietly, "There is nothing to forgive. He tricked us all; the sly bastard."

Eric gives a mirthless laugh, "Who knew he could actually be so cunning? It really was genius of him. Invite us into the home when it's still his. When ownership switched hands, us not being invited in by Hoyt was a moot point since we were already inside. But to glamour Jessica's human to rescind our invitations..." Eric's voice trails off as his hand squeezes mine. "It was smart. And I, being so intent of getting rid of him just didn't anticipate that. I have failed you."

I shake my head, "Not at all. Please don't say that. Please don't feel that way. I insisted on being there. I placed myself in danger, once again. I mean, I knew he set me up but I needed the words. I just had to have them. If there is any blame, well, don't you agree that it's all on him? I don't want your guilt to consume you or us. I don't want him to have this kind of power over us. Not anymore. He's gone which is what we both wanted."

Eric stops so I have no choice but to do the same. I look at him. I can see him trying to get his emotions under control and I dislike the fear I feel under everything else. He steps towards me, cupping my chin in his free hand. "I could not bear it if I lost you."

Ah, the light bulb goes off over my head. I snuggle into his touch. "Neither could I. We just have to be a bit more...um, alert next time?"

He laughs which breaks ups some of the tension, "Next time? Good lord woman, you'll be the death of me." I quickly sober up and he frowns. "Lover, you know I did not mean in that context. I have waited a thousand years for you. I am not going anywhere if you're not by my side."

Okay, that makes my insides melt just a tad. I move closer to press my body against his sinuously. "Really?"

His eyes narrow and this time it's in lust. "Truly." Then his other hand finds my face as well as he kisses me. It's sweet and not quite not the Eric I'm used to but I find I like it just the same. Of course, my Eric makes an appearance and he changes the angle of the kiss, deepening it. I clench his shirt under my fists, trying to get closer. He pulls away leaving me gasping for air. His trademark smirk is in place. "So my beloved, want to explain what else you've learned since that night I had a concrete bath?"

I bite my lip before answering coyly, "You sure you want to discuss that now?"

He just smiles, fangs bared. Oh my. "Oh most definitely." I huff and turn to make my way back home, horny and pissed off. He keeps stride with me, taking my hand in his once more. We break out of the trees to the path that leads to my home. He stops and sniffs the air. I look at him. He explains, "I want to make sure Compton's not here. He seems a bit off his rocker."

I take in a deep breath. Him saying that out loud just confirmed what I feared. An unhinged Bill Compton who wants me and hates Eric. That's just peachy keen, isn't it? I can't help but shiver when the look in Bill's eyes flashes through my head.

Eric gathers me in his arms, "Shh, Sookie, my love, he will not harm you. I will kill him first." I nod. He starts to rub against me. "Although, I happily admit you blasting his ass was sexy as hell. Hmmm..." His tongue starts to trace small patterns on my neck. I smile as he kisses me. His hands move to my shoulder making me cry out. His face is aghast. He moves my sweater out of his way to see the dark bruises already marring my skin. "That fucking bastard marked you?"

I am a bit confused but quickly realize that might have been when he was redecorating Bill's, well now Hoyt's, front porch. I guess he didn't realize how hard Bill was holding me. I can only nod, afraid that confirming it verbally will only set him off.

He curses, both in English and Swedish. "I have to call Pam."

I blurt out, "What? Why? Can't some of your blood heal me?" Not that I have anything against Pam and her odd little quirks but I really want a bath with my Viking and some good old sexing to erase the last half hour of my life.

His face is troubled. He nods but I sense there's more to it. He grabs my hand to lead me inside the house. We head on in and he directs me to the couch. He heads to the kitchen to make me a cup of tea. A few minutes later, he's back by my side. I gratefully take the cup.

He starts talking. "I am not calling her about that. I will nick my tongue to provide you with blood. I am calling her to tell her about Bill even though she already is aware something is up. She feels me through our Maker/Child bond. It is different from how we feel one another lover. I also need, well would like to, to talk to you about what we vampires call being blood-bonded. Yes you are bonded to me right now because I have had some of your blood and you've had some of mine. Blood-bonding is more...serious? More permanent. If we exchange blood once more, you will then be blood-bonded to me."

I take a small sip before asking, "What is that?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose. He takes a moment to answer me. I just stare at the hole he left in my wall. He finally starts talking again, "When a vampire shares his blood with another and them with him at the same time, and it is done three times, a blood-bond is created. You drinking from me after I drink from you does not count. It is in its simplest form, the equivalent of marriage only so much stronger."

I just about drop my cup. I look at him, "We'd be married?"

He smiles but I can feel something akin to longing through the bond we already share. And not of the sexual variety. Does he want to be blood-bonded to me? Oh my goodness. He takes the cup from me, setting it on the coffee table. "In my world? Yes. In yours? No. You would be under my protection and under the Queen's as well. No one can try to take you without facing death. You would mine in every sense of the word but I would be yours as well. Vampires usually hold a ceremony to perform the final exchange of blood but it's not necessary."

I ask quietly, "How come?"

He takes the hand closest to him in his. "Because with blood-bonding, the bond is obvious if another tries to feed from you. The bond creates some sort of change in our genetic makeup that tells others you belong to someone else. I really don't know how to explain it further. If I tried to drink from another, it would make me physically sick. If another vampire tried to feed from you, they in turn would fall ill as well. It works both ways, my love. We would also have to register ourselves with the Queen as blood-bonded."

I sit quietly, mulling this over. "What about me? I mean, would my genetic makeup change as well?"

He brushes a strand of hair from my face. "Yes. You will start to age more slowly with the more you drink from me. We have already shared blood twice. I do not want you to think I am trying to trick you into this. It has been done numerous times." He adds when he sees my surprise which is kind of naive. I mean, vampires, duh.

"Do you want to be blood-bonded to me Eric?" My voice is so soft, I don't know if I really uttered the words. "I mean, when we..."

He cuts me off with a fierce kiss. "Lover, it would honor me to be your bonded. When we exchanged blood earlier, it was done in the heat of the moment of our lovemaking. After the second time, I realized what a precarious situation I put us in."

I feel remorse and quickly chide him, "Don't you dare try to apologize for that. Like you said, it was done in the heat of the moment. And I like the fact that I can make a Viking lose his head around me." He just smiles at me. "Does the blood-bonding occur if you just give me some of your blood?"

He shakes his head, "No. It has to be exchanged at the same time. But I always seem to lose my head when I'm with you." His fangs click down. "Or in you. So I don't want to chance it."

I say nothing more. It's been an emotional night as is. I sit back as he calls Pam and gives her the low down on what happened at Bill's place. I see amusement play across his face as she speaks. He then starts talking in Swedish which is ridiculously sexy and I frown at myself. I almost got whatever by Bill and here I am, wanting to rip away Eric's clothes and mount him. I lick my lips and stand. Well, why can't I?

I start to strip, watching as Eric's fangs come down a bit. I cringe a bit when I lower my bra straps off my shoulders. He scowls but I shake my head as he continues to speak to Pam. I drop my bra to the floor and shuck off my bottoms. I straddle him, rubbing myself against him like a cat in heat. His gorgeous blue eyes darken as his free hand finds my hip, helping me along. He's hard and ready for me so I pop the top button of his jeans and lower the zipper. I don't think I have fully appreciated the fact that he wears no underwear more than now. He lifts up his hips to shove his jeans down a bit. I don't even wait to slide myself onto him.

"Fuck…" It comes out like a hiss. "Pam, I have to go. Now." He hangs up on her and throws his phone somewhere. I am not truly paying attention as I move on him and am solely focused on pleasuring myself. "Lover, you do surprise me."

I lean back to change the angle and cry out. Oh, that feels so good. "Is it a good surprise lover?"

His eyes soften at the use of his pet name for me. "Yes." He leans back to watch me ride him. He starts to thrust upwards to meet each of my movements. I am whimpering with every movement.

He bites his wrist and holds it to my mouth. My mouth clamps down on his wound to suck out his very essence. He moves forward to hold me close. I lower my hand to play with my clit. He growls as I suck from him, fuck him and me. I cum and see stars. I pry my mouth from his wrist to scream out, "OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

I'm on my back on the floor, his thrusts hard and sure. I feel another orgasm building. "Sookie, you are mine. Fuck woman, you are mine!" He howls as he starts to release inside me. I cry out as it makes me fall once more. His head collapses on my shoulder which no longer hurts. I stroke his back lovingly. He picks his head up, "Lover, you are beyond words." I smile brightly at his words. "But now, dearest one, you must tell me, what exactly have you been doing since you rescinded my invitation that night?"

The smile falls from my lips much to his amusement. I want to pout but feel him start to move inside me again. Oh my sweet lord, I love vampire recovery time. "Right now?"

He shakes his head as he starts to move, "No. It can wait until I fuck you a couple more times." Well, hard to argue with that logic. I shut up to enjoy my vampire Viking properly.


	5. FML

I lay back staring at the ceiling as he strokes my hair. I can actually count every crack in the paint. See every peeling fleck. Hmm, seems I will be putting my compensation for finding Godric to very good use. I wonder how much it costs to paint the inside of an entire house. How much to have the entire house cleaned to erase the filth of Maryann from its walls. He tugs on my hair not at all pleased that I am ignoring him. He nibbles on my bare shoulder which of course does all types of things to my libido which is slightly daunting after the three orgasms I just had.

"Lover whatever are you thinking so _hard_ about?" His voice is like silk wrapping itself around me. I don't miss the slight inflection of his voice in regards to the word hard. I want to lay here with him every night.

I turn my head to face him, "Just thinking about the work that needs to be done to the house. Cleaning. Fresh coat of paint. See if I can stretch what you paid me to maybe refinish the floors."

He harrumphs at me. Yes, I said harrumph. It's one of those words that really doesn't get used as much as it should and was the word of the day on my calendar a few weeks ago. "Lover the floors need to be torn up. I can smell the rot underneath. The decay of whatever that maenad did here lingers."

I frown. Good gosh, brand new floors? I don't think ten thousand dollars is enough to cover all that. Especially since I was hoping to get myself a new washer and dryer. The ones I have now are about as old as Gran. I manage to squeak out, "Oh."

He just presses a kiss to my lips. "Dearest one, we can call some of my men tomorrow to see what the cleaning and painting will run you. Then inquire about the floors being replaced. I am more than willing to help you if the funds you have are not sufficient enough."

I shake my head vehemently, "Oh hell no, Eric. You said it yourself. You take care of the outside and I'll handle the inside. I'm sure I can manage without a new washer and dryer until I get my taxes done next year."

He opens his mouth but promptly shuts it. I just look at him. I can feel his indecision and wonder what he's thinking about now. He rolls onto his side to look at me. "Sookie, you desire a new washer and dryer correct? How about for Christmas I give those to you as your gift? Now before you go forth spewing how much they cost and la-di-da, consider for a moment, what I would get you if left to my own devices. Consider what I would get that would show you how much I value you. How I find your worth to be indefinable and no gift would ever be good enough."

He lets that linger. Oh my, I could just imagine what kind of gifts he would lavish upon me. They probably would sparkle and glitter and damn him to hell. I see the smirk grow on his face. I pout at him. "You're such a sneaky dog sometimes."

He frowns playfully at me, "Sometimes?"

I swat his face with my pillow. He laughs and tackles me to the bed, ripping it from my hands. We play around for a bit until he is on top of me, nestled between my spayed open legs. I feel his erection pressing against my already dripping core. The pillow is thrown to the side as he nuzzles the space where my neck and jaw meet. I moan out his name. He presses forward to tease my wet slit with the head of his penis. Unexpectedly he is gone causing me to sputter and sit up gaping at him at the foot of my bed.

His eyes twinkle in mischief. He shakes a finger at me as if scolding me. "Now, now lover. No more sexual distractions. You and I know damn well, I can spend the entire night licking and fucking you but you have yet to inform me of what exactly you've been up to since the night you rescinded my invitation to your home."

I groan and wrap the sheet around my body. There is no way on this green Earth I am having a conversation about visiting the Fae naked. I smooth it out around, looking everywhere but him. He just sighs but I can feel his amusement. He asks if it would help if he were to put something on. I mumble a quick yes to which he chuckles. He throws me his shirt which I quickly put on. Okay, still no panties on but better than being naked.

I pat the bed so he can sit next to me. He leans against the headboard with his legs splayed open. He pats the space between them. I crawl on over and settle my back against his chest. A content sigh rumbles through his torso. I just start talking, "I was so mad. At Bill. At vampires and the supernatural world in general. Hell, even at you."

His voice is sardonic, "Well Sookie, I did not believe you rescinded my invitation because you were smitten with me." Ever the sarcastic one, my vampire lover is.

I roll my eyes and continue, "I just might have been which is why I was just so pissed at you. I really don't understand half of what I was feeling that night. I am not sure who I wasn't mad at. Furious at finding out all his feelings and vows of love and devotion were utter bullshit. Lines. Lines like the ones Jason feeds to the women he fucks night after night. I should have known better. I shouldn't have trusted Bill so quickly. So completely. Mad that after all I went through and all I lost, I wasn't even loved." My voice cracks with that last sentence.

His arms wrap around me. "No my lover, that is not true. You were, you are, loved. I just didn't know that is what I was feeling." His words soothe me.

I speak once more after getting a better grip on my emotions. "I mean, you weren't the one who lied to me. Hell, you saved me even though you could have let me in on your genius plan but to hear that? To hear how everything I shared with Bill was a fucking set up? God, that just killed me Eric. I knew that our relationship was unraveling yet I was not prepared to find that out. So yeah, I kicked both your asses to the curb." I fall silent once more as he strokes my arms. I add hastily, "I will admit now, seeing you leave hurt more than I thought it would. I wasn't ready for that. I wasn't ready to admit that what I thought to be an attraction based on blood could be more."

Eric sighs. It's a human gesture I find oddly endearing when he does it. "Lover, the attraction you feel for me has nothing to do with my blood or the bond we share. It is, and always has been, your choice. Yes, the blood can trigger dreams but it cannot create attraction. You could have had other dreams about me. Nonsexual ones. It can intensify desire only if it already there."

I turn around to face him, bewilderment all over my face. "Are you serious?" He nods before kissing the tip of my nose. I turn back around and mumble, "God, I am stupider than a kid teasing a gator with fresh meat sometimes. That does make sense. I was attracted to Bill before he gave me his blood. He was silence after a lifetime of yelling. Lafayette thought you to be sexy since you walked into Merlotte's that one night. The blood only built upon that. So if I got blood from Pam?"

He laughs, "Are you attracted to my Child lover? I will not be pleased if you are because I, like my possessive Sookie," His one hand slips between my thighs teasing me. "Do not share. This is mine and mine alone." He lets his fingers slide out, moaning as he sucks my juices off them. "Please, continue dearest."

Sure, no problem. Just let me try to get my breathing under control and resist the urge to beg you to fuck me to oblivion. I take a deep breath, okay, more along the lines of three and continue. "Okay so no wanting to bang Pam. Got it. Anyway I stepped outside to try to breathe. I couldn't take being inside the house after all the horrors inside. My Gran's murder. Maryann and her bullshit. Tara and her part in it. I just couldn't breathe so I went outside and wound up at my Gran's grave. Claudine appeared. She had told me before she was my fairy godmother. She failed to mention she was, is, also my fairy cousin."

Eric murmurs, "Well isn't that interesting. Lover, does she plan on visiting you? You must let me know ahead of time. I...I cannot be here if she is. I do not wish to harm your family."

I nod, "I know. I know all about the crazy bloodlust vampires experience when in proximity to a full-blooded fairy. She believes the more you drink from me, it will help with that. But the fairies have this spray that is supposed to mask their scent. Something a witch has concocted and made a pretty good dime on."

Eric's voice is by my ear, making me jump slightly. "Yes, I have heard about that. Hopefully your cousin is onto something. I cannot say that the idea of drinking from you offends me." Oh I can see, well feel, that it definitely doesn't. He presses his arousal firmly against my backside.

I smack his arm. "Oh stop. You keep that up and I'll never finish my story." He huffs but I know he's being playful. "So I'm in the Fae realm and meet another cousin, Claude. And I meet my great-grandfather, Niall Brigant."

Eric stiffens. "The Fairy Prince? Sookie, you are telling me that you are of royal fairy blood? Oh fuck my life, is anything ever simple with you?"

I am just about ready to jump up and slap him when his arms tighten around me. I struggle as he whispers sweet things in my ear. "Get off me!"

His response is simple and direct. "No. Feel what I feel Sookie. Feel me."

I know what he's talking about but right now I just want to snake some silver around his junk and call it a day. Then I let myself feel our bond and am shocked at the fear that fills it. It cuts me to the bone. I ask shakily, "Eric? Wha...what's wrong?"

He turns me in his arms to crush his mouth against mine. The onslaught is brutal and I welcome it. Finally he pulls away so I can breathe. His fingers trace the features of my face. He ripostes, "Lover, do you have any idea what this means in regards to your safety? First off, you're a telepath. That makes you desirable all on its own. Secondly, you are part fairy which makes you even more enticing. Now I come to find out that your lineage can be traced to the Fairy Prince himself. He has enemies that will make Sophie-Anne and Lorena look like puppies. Good lord woman, I have to think about this. Who else knows? I mean here in this realm and in the other."

I fumble with my words, "Um, no one, I mean besides you and the three fairies mentioned, no one else."

He nods, pleased with that answer. "We must keep it that way." He strokes my hair. It seems to calm himself more than me. "Lover, do you have a way to contact your cousin or great-grandfather? It would be best to speak to him directly. He is old enough to cover his scent without any kind of spray. Did he not tell you of the danger if any of his enemies were to find out?"

I bite my lip while shaking my head. "We really never talked about it. We were just trying to get to know one another. And he had Claudine and Claude teach me how to use some of my power."

He taps the tip of my nose with one of his elegant fingers. "Ah, the blast of power that sent Bill flying into a wall. Remind me never to piss you off dearest."

I laugh. Then I laugh harder at the absurdity of it all. I just found out that in meeting my fairy side of the family just opened me up to a whole other mess of dog poop. Lord, give me strength. There is something to be said when a thousand year old vampire is afraid for your life. I snuggle into his chest.

His words are string but laced with steel. "I will protect you Sookie. I will keep you safe. I have not loved in a millennia and now that I have you, there is nothing or no one that will keep us apart. I promise you this."

I nod against his chest, finding comfort in his words. I mumble, "I will call Claudine after I wake up later. She will get a message to Niall. I mean, I knew something was up when he would only meet with me in secret. Clandestine meetings kind of say something's up."

Eric huffs out, "Well at least he wasn't being careless. Are you tired my beloved?"

I glance at my alarm clock, shocked to see how late it is. I shake my head but the yawn that spills out of my lips gives me away. "I am but I only have a couple more hours with you. I can sleep when you leave. I'm off anyway. Plus, I need to be well rested for that wet t-shirt contest." I scoot up to trace the column of his neck with my tongue. Enough with the drama. Now is the time to enjoy ourselves. I ask him coyly, "Do you think I should?"

His voice is gruff with want, "Should what lover?"

I am kneeling between his legs now, using my tongue to trace his strong jaw. "That I should enter the wet t-shirt contest? I m...oomph..."

He has me on my back, head between my thighs with his fangs out. Lord help me, I just want to take a picture of him like that. His eyes are so dark that it makes my belly clench in need. His hands run along my thighs, past my belly to cup my breasts under his shirt. "These are mine. For my eyes alone. For my pleasure alone."

I challenge him, "Prove it." And boy, oh boy, does he.

_**Thanks for all the kind words. I have started reading the series so I might contribute some of that to the story. And if anyone wants to take a stab at betaing for me, just give me a holler.**_


	6. Wet TShirt Contests

I wake up and stretch, pleasantly surprised to find myself not at all exhausted. Eric left right after making me cum with his mouth after my smart ass remark about entering the wet t-shirt contest. He informed me that he had some Weres stopping by to check out the house. He told me to ask the guy in charge about the floors. I get up to take a quick shower. It's Wednesday but my nights and days seem to be blurring together since I want to spend as much time with Eric as possible. I only hope it always feels this new. This exciting to be with one another.

I get dressed quickly and head downstairs when the doorbell rings. I open it to be met with the smoldering stare of a rather large Were. His voice is all gruff and yummy, "Miss Stackhouse?" I nod. He holds out his hand, "I'm Jacob Black."

I shake his hand, slightly surprised by the warmth of it. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Sookie. No need for such formalities Mr. Black."

He smiles, a bit of flirt in it. "Jake, please. Mr. Northman said you want to show this place the love it deserves."

I let my smile bloom across my face. I step aside to let him in, "Why Jake, that's exactly what I want." Two hours later, I'm walking him to his truck. He leans against it. "That all sounds pretty reasonable. You sure you're giving me a fair price?"

He just laughs and it's a deep rumble. "Sure am. I have a guy that works over at the flooring place in Shreveport. I can get you the wood at cost. We'll go with a durable yet easy on the pocket choice. You just have pay for that and the labor. It won't be more than two or three days work, but I can't get started until the house is cleaned." He looks back at the house. "A maenad really did all that?"

I nod, "There was a statue, meat thing on the front lawn. I couldn't even make that up if I wanted to."

He nods, "Some of my pack have a cleaning business, so I'll have them stop by tomorrow to get started. The wallpaper's going to have to come down. Fresh coat of paint. They won't even do the floors since they're going, so you'll save on that. I suggest you go through what you want to keep in regards to furniture and such."

I nod, tears wanting to spring forth. The furniture was pretty much unsalvageable. As of right now, I have an old sheet draped over the sofa. the coffee table is scratched and stained. I am going to need a new bedroom set. All I wanted to keep are the pictures and a few knickknacks. The rest is replaceable, even if the memories are not, but no one can steal or destroy those.

I look at Jake. "Tell them to haul all the ruined furniture out. I did clean up a lot of the debris. I have what I want to keep in my room. I would like for the furniture in there to go as well. I have most of what I want in a few boxes that I'll label so they know not to touch them." I look back at the house. New memories. New knickknacks. New pictures. New furniture. "Tell them to get rid of it all. I won't be here for the next couple of days, so I'll just leave a copy of the key in the mailbox."

His eyes narrow at my last statement. _She's with the vampire._ The hostility catches me off guard. "You sure that's safe?"

I laugh, "In all honesty, everyone is afraid of me right now. Uncomfortable with what they don't remember and ashamed of what they do. There isn't a soul alive that wants to step foot inside my house."

_Well, she got that right. He has no soul. She's too lovely for such an asshole._ He keeps his face passive, "If you say so Sookie."

My tone is curt, "I do. I'll be with my...I'll be with Eric and trust that you and your crew know what to do without me hovering about." He gives me a nod. He drives off and I stomp my way back inside. "What a jerk." A very handsome, well sculpted jerk, but a jerk nonetheless.

I see it's still pretty early and I can get a little bit of shopping done before heading over to Fangtasia this evening. I get my overnight bag ready relatively quickly, making sure to pack the iron supplements that I got myself yesterday. I bite my lip trying to decide what is appropriate wear for a wet t-shirt contest. I put on a pretty cotton bra and panty set. I pull on a white v-neck cotton t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans that make my behind look positively delectable.

I grab my purse and a very sweet cotton candy pink sweater. I slide my feet into a pair of white ballet flats before heading towards Shreveport with the determination to find myself a new bedroom set. Maybe a couch. Where would I sit otherwise?

An hour later, I find myself in a furniture store with a family name where the prices aren't too exorbitant; Ivan Smith. I find a quaint set in white that doesn't look too young or pure. I sit on the bed and run my hands along the brightly painted wood.

"That's a fine piece of wood Miss. Sturdy and classic." I look up and read the young lady's nametag. Marissa. _Please buy something so my boss doesn't think I'm a total fuck up and fire me. _There's nothing but anxiety in her mind, but her face appears so calm and I like that.

I smile and stand. "It is. I love it in white, although my..." Damn, what do I refer to Eric as? My boyfriend? That is a ridiculous title for him even though I had no qualms about calling Bill that. It just seems to belittle Eric. There is nothing about him that says _boy_ to me.

She supplies me with, "Your honey?"

I smile. "Yep, my honey might not like the white too much. He's very masculine." That's not even the word for him.

She lets out a chuckle. "I understand that, but if you refrain from putting flowery or old lady bedding on it, I think it will do just find. Stick to a nude color palette. Or even dark colors to contrast the brightness of the white.

Images of red or black silk enter my mind, with a naked and very erect, Eric in the middle of the bed. I bite my lip to keep my mind from wandering too far into the gutter. "You're right. I'll take it, but I need the bed in a king." She's ecstatic and so am I. We talk about a few details such as delivery and set-up. She asks if there's anything else I need and I mention a sofa.

She ushers me over to the living room stuff. I immediately say no to anything leather or too modern. I walk around, as we try to settle on my style. "It has to be comfy. The type of couch you can take an afternoon nap on."

Her eyes light up. "Oh, I have the perfect one. It's in the clearance section and it's a floor model. I can give it to you for an extra ten percent off. You get that bad boy steamed to clean off the little bit of wear and it will last you forever."

I nod as soon as I see it. Big and oversized but will look just perfect in the living room. Nice wide arms at the end, perfect for Eric to bend me over before he takes me. I feel the blush start to stain my cheeks. Good lord, all my furniture choices hinge on whether or not Eric can fuck me on it. I let out a small giggle, which makes Marissa stare at me. I blame it on my good fortune of finding such a bargain. I go sit on it and immediately sink down into it. I grin at her, "I'll take it!"

She adds that to my bedroom set and I'm happy that all in all, it will run me about $1,600 including delivery and set-up. I even manage to get approved for their store card which is interest free and will help me start to build up some credit. Oh gosh, I'm an adult.

I head over to the mall for a quick bite and stop when I see a Frederick's of Hollywood store. Sure their stuff isn't anywhere as classy as what he got me yesterday, but I think it's perfect for my night at Fangtasia. I walk out half an hour later with my purchase on under my oh so innocent white shirt and cardigan. Of course what I purchased does not go with flats so I'm off to another store to buy myself a pair what Lafayette lovingly refers to as hooker heels in white. Well, maybe not so hookerish since the heel is only 3 inches high. I notice the time and hurry to find somewhere to eat.

I find a nice little Italian place where I am seated by the window. The sun is starting to set and I feel him rising. I welcome our bond now knowing it isn't a way for him to keep me under his thumb. It just allows me to feel what he's feeling and vice versa. I smile and nearly spit out the water I'm drinking when a wave of lust so strong comes across that I have no choice but to clench my thighs together. Amusement quickly follows. The ringing of my cell doesn't surprise me.

I'm breathless as I answer, "Good evening Eric."

_"Lover, such naughty dreams kept me company as I slept. Thoughts of me on a bed surrounded by silk. Dreams of you in the shower with me fucking you from behind as you use the showerhead on your clit screaming my name."_

_Oh my._ I clear my throat, "My showerhead is mounted. That's just not possible."

He just laughs in my ear. _"Sookie, how you please me. Where are you? I feel you close by."_

I ask him to hold so I can order my food. The waiter leaves, so I continue, "I'm at the Shreveport Mall. I bought myself a new bedroom set and a couch. Figure I'll add to the house bit by bit whenever I get the chance."

_"The bed is white. You cannot wait to fuck me on it. Sucking me off as I eat you out. I came all over myself dreaming about it."_

I can't help let out a breathy sigh, "Oh my..."

He just laughs and tells me to hurry. He hangs up and I gulp down the remaining ice water in hopes of cooling myself off. Suddenly, I'm not alone.

"Hiya Sookie." Claudine's pep just about scares me out of my skin.

My hands flail about, almost knocking my glass of sweet tea over. Thankfully my cousin keeps that from happening. I whisper yell at her, "Could you not do that?"

She shrugs her shoulders carelessly, "It's not my fault you're so jumpy." She takes a quick sniff and snickers at me, "And horny."

I swat at her playfully, "Could you not announce that in the middle of the restaurant, please?"

She nods, but steals a piece of my bread, "What's up? I got your earlier text and it sounded important. And don't worry. I put wards up so this conversation is just between the two of us. No eavesdropping."

Before Jake had arrived, I had sent my cousin a text. I'm not sure how time works in the land of Fae, but I did think I would have heard from her or Claude earlier. "Eric knows Niall. Or knows who he is and..."

Claudine's expression turns serious. "And he is now worried. Tell your Viking he has good reason to be. This is why it took so long for me to get back to you. I have been watched the past few days. So has Claude and whoever is watching us has strong magic in them. There is hardly a trace of it, so we do not know who is responsible. Of course, Grandfather has ideas, but he won't share them with us just yet. But he knows your Viking will keep you safe."

I mutter grumpily, "That's just great." More supernatural bullshit to contend with. No simple happy family reunions for me.

Claudine rolls her eyes. She truly reminds me of Pam and I think they would be a force to be reckoned with. Well, minus the fact that Pam would want nothing more to drain her dry. "Oh stop being a baby. You knew when you took up with Bill, your life would never be the same."

I hiss out between clenched teeth, "I thought that meant a boyfriend. And maybe some really good sex. Never did I imagine it would entail being lied to, sought after, losing Gran, watching Godric die, being almost killed on numerous occasions and being bitten without consent like a frigging cream puff."

Claudine blows out a breath, "Well of course not, but it's what you got. Besides now that you've accepted Eric as your bonded, you couldn't think it would be easier now? He's one of the oldest vampires still alive. He just might be the oldest in the United States now that his Maker has met his final death. He is envied by many and feared by even more. Fear makes men and supes do stupid things Cousin. Remember that." She looks at her watch before rising. "Grandfather will meet with your bonded in two nights time at Fangtasia. He asks that you be present."

I nod, "It will have to be around three then. I close at the bar that night." Claudine nods and pops, gone without the air even moving. Well that conversation definitely put a damper on my lust. The waiter brings out my food a short time later, asking if Claudine would be returning. I inform him that she will not. I start to eat listlessly. Once again, my phone rings.

_"Lover, whatever happened? Are you well?"_

I sigh, "I am fine. It's just...well, I got a visit from my cousin."

_"The fairy?"_

I continue, "Yes, Claudine. Seems you're right. My, um, Niall is also concerned with my well-being. My cousins are being followed and she tells me it's pretty strong stuff. She can't track whoever is responsible. I don't think Niall can either, but he is confident that you'll keep me safe."

Eric laughs in my ear, _"Of course. Now that you've finally come to your senses, and my bed, there is no one that will come between us, my lover. You are who I live for."_

My breath catches as my heart just about stops. That single comment makes my heart sing. "Eric, um, that's...I..."

He chuckles softly, _"Have I gotten you tongue-tied Sookie?"_

I smile, "I love you."

_"Those are the only words I need. Finish eating." _He hangs up and I do as he says. I grab a couple of mints before leaving the restaurant. I use the bathroom and rinse my mouth out before stuffing a mint in it. I head out of the mall and straight to Fangtasia.

I park my car and walk towards the front. It's still early; only a little after eight in the evening. There are only a small amount of cars which leads me to believe it's just staff inside. I knock on the door and it's opened by Ginger. "Hey there girlie. Come on in. Master Eric is in his office. We'll be opening around nine."

I thank her and head towards Eric's office. I can't help the pleasure I feel. I feel his, which is just as strong as mine. I raise my hand to knock, but the door is flung open. His eyes rake over my body as I stupidly say, "Hi."

He smiles, fangs clicking down before engulfing my body with his. His hands thread through my hair, pulling my mouth towards his. I moan, as his fangs nick my bottom lip. He sucks on it, as I wrap my arms around his neck.

Someone clears their throat. "Ahem." We break apart and I realize my feet aren't touching the floor. I peek over his shoulder to see a smug Pam on the couch. "Why, hello Sookie. I do hope I get such an _enthusiastic_ welcome as well."

I roll my eyes. "Hello Pam. You look...ravishing"

She stands, smoothing out the latex skirt she has on. Perhaps it's rubber. All I do know is, it's tight and leaves nothing to the imagination. She preens at me. "Please let me know when you desire something similar to wear. A corset will look fabulous on you, especially in red with all that skin." Her fangs peek out and I blush.

Eric growls softly at her. "Her skin is for my pleasure only Pamela."

Pamela snorts, "As you wish Master. But keep in mind Sookie, no one knows how to please a woman's body more than a woman." She winks at me before reaching for a shrug with cap sleeves to place on top of the corset she has on. She does look incredible, but it's her attitude that makes the outfit. That makes the look. I could have that on and you would be able to tell I'm playing dress up. With Pam? There is no mistaking that she owns it. Pam exits the room, closing the door behind her.

Eric releases me to move back towards his desk. He sits in his chair, fingers tapping away at the keyboard of his computer. He grins at me, motioning with his head for me to sit. I sink into the couch, leather of course. "Although, she is right." I ask what he means. "Your bosom will look incredible in a corset, one that barely covers the pink of your nipples. I'm hard just thinking about it."

Oh lord. How am I supposed to keep him at arm's length when he speaks like that? Just his voice makes me wet. I cross my legs, but see his sly smile. He knows what he does to me. Bastard. Hoping to curb his, and my, ever-growing lust, I ask, "What time is the contest?"

He frowns slightly before answering. "At eleven. I have a few things to finish up here before heading out to the floor. Would you like Ginger to bring you a drink?"

I shake my head. I ask if he has any reading material. He raises an eyebrow at me before shaking his head. A few moments later, Pam enters. He asks her to bring me something to read. In less than a minute she's back, arms loaded with some magazines. The latest issues of _Vogue_, _Vanity Fair_ and a few others. She leaves only pausing to inform Eric that he has to be on the floor before the contest starts. He growls at her, clearly annoyed, but all she does is smirk.

She closes the door. I put the magazines next to me on the couch. I can't help but ask, "If you hate being on the floor, then why do you do it?"

He stops typing to look at me. "Because the fangbangers, tourists and vampires need to see me. I'm Sheriff of this area so I need to be seen in case there are any issues that need to be dealt with. I'm tall, brooding and sexy as sin, which is what enthralls the humans who want to go back to wherever they came from to gloat that they have seen me. The other humans pray for the chance that I might feed from them or fuck them or both. It must be done to keep us in the black and I will not lie, I do enjoy the profit, if not the means."

The bluntness of his answer isn't surprising. He is not one to sugarcoat things. I ask meekly, "What will they all think if I help you judge the contest?"

He stops typing and is before me before I can blink. He gathers my face in his hands, gently brushing his lips against mine. He sighs, pressing his forehead against mine and I take great comfort in the gesture. "That you are mine lover. I need for you to take some of my blood so the other vampires know that you are mine. I will have some of yours, as well. Things were different before. You were Bill's human." He says the last statement with such vehemence that I flinch slightly. "As Sheriff, and since you were not bonded to him, I have the authority and the right to claim you as my own. But if they smell me on you, in you, it makes it all the more clear that you are mine and under my protection." He gets uneasy before uttering, "Have you thought about the blood-bonding Sookie? Will you truly be mine?"

I open my mouth and promptly shut it. I had thought about it, almost non-stop since he mentioned it. I know he loves me and I him, so is it necessary? Then again, my fairy cousin and great-grandfather are worried about my safety. They are being watched. I am in constant want by vampires and the like. Those shouldn't be the reasons to do it.

So I look at him, straight into his eyes and know the answer. I have never felt the way I do about him for anyone else, including Bill. Yes, I don't know all that much about him and what I do know can be stuffed into a small jar, but I just know what we share feels right. I feel like myself. No shields. No Crazy Sookie. Just me. Like I had always been able to be with Gran, even though we never mentioned my _gift _because unlike others she didn't let it define me. She saw it as part of me just like my blue eyes or my ever widening hips. I smile brightly at him.

I lean forward to brush my lips against his, just as softly as he did before. I speak against them, "It would be an honor to be your blood-bonded Eric and for you to be mine."

He growls in triumph and I am firmly pressed into the couch, as he kisses me stupid. He pulls back, fangs descended and his erection tenting out the front of his leather pants. I clamber back, trying to get my bearings. I see the lust in his eyes, but hold a hand out. "You know what? I really would like that drink now."

His eyes narrow in amusement before he rises. He picks up the phone and orders me a gin and tonic after asking what I would like. I try to act unaffected, but he knows how I hunger for him. He just sits and smiles, going back to his work. I try to read through the magazines, but realize it's futile, as I re-read the same two sentences over and over.

There's a knock at the door and Ginger pokes her head in with drink in hand. I gratefully spring to my feet and take a sip. I nearly cough at its potency. Ginger reminds Eric that Pam wants him on the floor shortly. I can feel his annoyance and before he can snap at Ginger, I open my mouth. "Thanks Ginger, for the drink and the reminder. I'll make sure he gets out there."

He quirks an eyebrow at me, as she shuts the door. I just shrug. After a few more minutes of typing, he shuts the computer down. He rises and whips off the black t-shirt he has on. Oh my. He just winks at me before heading over to the small armoire in the corner of his office. He takes out, wait for it, a black wife beater. He slides it down his magnificent body before turning to me. He makes his way towards me and holds out his hand. I gladly accept it. We make our way out of his office. We walk into the bar and I cringe as I am bombarded by the thoughts of those already here.

_Who the fuck is that?_

_Why is he holding her hand?_

_She's, like, Smurf short._

_Her boobs have to be fake._

_I'm way hotter than her fake 'n bake self._

_Damn, that's a fine piece of tail right there. Wonder if he's into tag teaming bitches?_

Then I am surrounded by silence, as he takes my face into his. He just smiles at me, as I place my mental shields back up. I nod gratefully, as he presses his lips against mine softly. We walk towards the end of the bar where Pam is. I notice that a lot of people are dressed in their Halloween costumes even though it has passed. Pam raises one haughty eyebrow before addressing us, "How quaint. The two of you are going steady."

I bite back a giggle. Eric just scowls at her, taking a clipboard out of her hand. He groans softly. He looks at me, "There are six contestants so far." He adds smugly, "All women."

I roll my eyes. I see some nice looking and buff guys pass us and think about asking them to join the contest, but quickly bite my tongue. This isn't Merlotte's and Eric isn't just some vampire. I don't want to do anything that might be seen as disrespectful in the eyes of others when I'm just trying to be a smart ass. I guess Pam sees something on my face because she calls after the young men, "You humans there. We're having a wet t-shirt contest and so far only the female variety have entered. My Mistress here thinks that's a bit boring."

My mouth is hanging open, although I am not quite sure why. It can be that Pam called me her Mistress which is big. I mean, I don't know how big, but it has to be big. I feel the pleasure Eric is feeling towards her. Or it can be that we're now surrounded by big buff guys adding their names to the list, excited that both Pam and I are judges along with a $500 cash prize. Pam even promises that if one of them win, an even more pleasurable reward awaits. My mental shields aren't strong enough to block one of their thoughts of a naked Pam in only her heels and a whip in hand. Eric pushes us through them towards his throne. He sits and pulls me onto his lap. He nuzzles my neck, as I sit uncomfortably, not at all liking some of the stares we're getting.

His voice tickles my neck, "You must be quite pleased with Pamela right now. I had mentioned your _outrage _of no males participating earlier and she got that gleam in her eye. I should have known she would do something like that." He chuckles.

I turn my face towards him, sort of shielding us with the curtain of my hair. "Is it okay that she called me...?"

He nods, pride once more evident through the bond, "She called you her Mistress, which is her way of giving us her blessing. She will be beside herself when we tell her that you have agreed to be my bonded."

I nod, squirming slightly. This earns me a growl from Eric and I know of which variety. "Sorry. Um, this is very uncomfortable for me."

He plays dense, "My lap? I think you fit quite right lover." He pulls me against him tighter so I can feel his ever-growing delight.

I laugh, "No. I feel weird being all on display."

He nods and twirls a strand of my hair between his fingers. "I understand but I need for us to make this statement. Until we have the ceremony, this is the most clear cut way for the vampires here, and the one or two Weres, to know that you are mine. Please be patient. Later on, we can discuss when to have the blood bonding ceremony and after that happens things will be less...obvious and uncomfortable lover."

I nod my acceptance. He's right. I try to relax, but find it difficult, especially when the occasional thought slips through my shields. "Lord, you truly are desired Eric. Some of what these people are thinking is downright bizarre."

He smiles, "Share."

I lean back against his hard chest. "Well, that woman over by the bar in the red leather ensemble wants to do you in the middle of some field with the blood of a freshly slaughtered lamb all over your bodies. It's quite disgusting, especially since she's the daughter of a pastor." He just snorts. "That man five feet away from her with his lovely wife wants to watch you have sex with her and then feed from him as he has sex with her. He also thinks Pam would make a great dominatrix and if he can only convince his wife to spank his bottom as he wears a huge diaper, he thinks it can save their marriage."

He laughs outright at that. I lean forward and kiss his cheek gently. I get up, excusing myself to go to the restroom. I get back and after another drink or two, it's time for the contest. Eric has two chairs next to his throne. One on either side. We're facing the stage. The DJ starts to play provocative music. I giggle as the guys from earlier start to pose as Pam saunters by. Before she sits, I share what one of the boys want. She looks over at them and seems to be considering. I just laugh.

The contest starts and it is as clichéd as I thought it was going to be. Some of the girls must have thought they were trying out for porn with some of their moves and routines. Most had on costumes, or lingerie pretending to be a costume. One of the guys from earlier had nipple rings; hoops that were chained to each other. Pam's fangs click down when she sees that.

Finally we get through it all and settle on the final three. Nipple boy. A naughty nurse. A very well developed girl with a tattoo of a lizard on her right breast, whose tongue is snaking towards her rather large nipple. Tattoo girl wins. Eric hands her the cash prize. Pam decides nipple boy came in second and gives him a $200 cash prize. Chow comes to take the winners pictures standing alongside Eric and Pam. I'm told it goes on the club's website. I see Pam whispering in the winners' ears before coming to sit back down. I get up to get myself a drink and a True Blood for Eric. Pam tells me that she's going to be having college coeds in a bit so she's good when I ask if she would like one as well. Eric laughs, as I blush.

I grab my Coke, no more drinking for me - it's makes it harder to keep my shields up, and his True Blood. As I start to make my way back to Eric, a waitress bumps into me, hard, and I wind up with True Blood all down the front of my shirt and cardigan. She mutters, "That's for Yvetta, you stupid bitch."

Before I can say anything, she's hauled off the ground by the scruff of her neck by Eric. Fangs out and anger blazes through him. Around him. The club is silent except for the very heavy sigh of Pam. Eric's voice sounds so loud even though it's not, "What was that Ines?"

She starts stammering apologies, but quickly falls silent when she notices Eric isn't saying anything. I know he's not going to harm her because, seriously, it's just a spilt drink. Kind of gross spilt drink, but nothing that requires him draining her, which isn't allowed. He just looks at me with a smirk in his eyes, letting me know that he knows damn well what I'm thinking.

He drops her to the floor on her ass. He looks at Chow, "Bring a mop." Chow does as instructed. Eric tosses the mop to Ines. He crouches down, fangs fully bared. "You will clean this up after you apologize to Sookie. She is mine. Yvetta was a quick faceless fuck. Save your indignation for something else. Something else like you no longer work here. Clean this up and get the fuck out of my bar."

He gets up, quickly surveys the room. The music starts again, as he grabs my hand, walking us towards his office. He pulls me alongside him, leaning down to whisper, "Although it's that synthetic crap, the visual it provides is quite...delicious."

I bite my lip. We're in his office. The music's so loud, I can feel the bass even in here. I smile thinking it's the perfect time to show him my earlier purchase, even though the wetness of my sweater and shirt are a bit on the icky side. After all, it's True Blood and not water. He goes straight to the armoire to get me something to change into. "Eric?"

He still has his back to me. "Hmm lover?"

I start to sway to the beats pulsing softly in his office, kicking off my shoes. "I don't need to change just yet." He turns around, as I start to unbutton my sweater. I motion with my head towards his chair. "Why don't you sit down _lover_?"

He does as I ask. I continue to unbutton the stained, and now useless, cardigan. I let it slide off my shoulders, as I move to the beat of the nameless song. He sits forward, fangs out, tapping his fingers against one another. I let my hands roam along the sides of my body, taking a few pointers from the girls earlier. I feel his appreciation.

"Lover? Whatever do you have on?" He seems to growl out, rather than ask. I look down to see that the True Blood has seeped through the thin material of my cardigan onto my white t-shirt, allowing it to become translucent. The fishnet bra peeks through the white, now stained with red.

I shrug nonchalantly, but my heart racing gives me away. I just continue to move my hands to the waistband of my jeans. I slowly turn around, as I unbutton my jeans. I wiggle and jiggle, hopefully to the beat of the music, as I lower them to the ground. I hear his sharp intake of breath, as my g-string comes into view. I step out of my jeans and turn back around slowly.

His eyes widen before slanting with lust, "Gode Gud!"

I spread my legs apart slightly to move a bit more, well, stripper like. I run my hands along my thighs to the sides of the flimsy garment that really doesn't cover my lady bits at all. The fishnet allows my blonde curls to peek through along with the wetness beginning to gather. I take the strings and pull them up, allowing the material to rub against my clit in the most delicious way. I gasp at the sensation. He stands, erection evident. I bark out, "Sit down."

The smile on his face lets me know he's more than willing to play my game. I use one finger to dig the g-string out of my wet slit. I play with the hem of my t-shirt, raising it slightly to show him my navel. I raise it some more, swaying my hips, to right under my breasts. I move my head to the rhythm of the music, as I spin around again. I stay facing away from him, as I raise the t-shirt more until I pull it over my head and drop it to the floor.

I look down at my chest, kind of irked that True Blood stained my skin, but quickly brush that aside, knowing it will only add to his pleasure. I turn my head to peek at him over my shoulder, only he's no longer sitting behind his desk. No, my Viking is on the couch, pants removed, erection in hand. I moan at the sight, as I turn back around to face him. His fangs seem even longer, as he takes in my newly purchased lingerie.

He growls out, "Sookie." His hands start to move faster on his shaft. No way in hell is he finishing like that. I make my way towards him; his hand stills. I lean forward giving him an impressive view of my breasts. I place my hands on his thighs. I can feel the tension vibrating through him. I shimmy and wind up in a squat that I saw some girl do earlier. He groans, as he leans forward to see the g-string disappear in my wet folds. I get back up, not bothering to fix it and spin around to lower myself onto his lap. My hands once again rest on his thighs, as I gyrate against him, teasing us both.

I sigh, "Eric..." His control snaps. He grabs me around the waist, pulling me snug against him with one arm. His fangs tease my shoulder.

"Lover, how I do love my surprise." His free hand comes up to cover one of my breasts. He kneads it while I move on top of him, my bottom rubbing against his girth. He pinches my nipple, causing me to cry out. Before I can cry out his name, he spins me around so I am now straddling him. The sudden movement makes us both cry out as the head of his erection slides against my clit. He lowers his head to right above where the bra covers me, his tongue making quick work of the True Blood that has seeped onto my skin. He pulls back to look at me, before grinning evilly to trace the seams of the matching fishnet bra. "Now how do these work exactly?"

His fingers toy with the ribbon before untying it. He pulls the fabric apart to allow my nipple to pop out. His mouth quickly latches on, as his fingers rip away the g-string to slide into me. I cry out his name, as he quickly brings me to orgasm. As I start to come down from my high, he impales me on his rigid thickness, completing me. "Oh god, Eric..."

He grabs a handful of my hair to bring our mouths together. Our tongues fuse together, as I ride him. He thrusts upward to meet my every movement. In minutes, he explodes inside me. I slump against him, but cry out in shock when I feel him start to move again. He hardens inside me and starts to pummel my body once more. I can only hold on to his shoulders, as the pleasure becomes almost painful. It's too much, yet not enough. His fangs sink into my shoulder, causing me to crest once more.

"Oh...Eric...please...my Viking...fuck" My words jumble together. A mess of nonsense, yet when I call him my Viking, I feel such elation coming from him. The air moves, or I guess we do, as my back now rests against the couch. He is on his knees on the floor, slamming into me. My legs wrap tightly around his waist with my feet digging into his glorious ass trying to bring him even closer to me. "Yes! Yes...my Viking lover...god...yes!"

Another orgasm slams through me. I call out his name once more. Through the fog of lust and our coupling, I feel a sense of worry from him. I manage to open my eyes and see his fierce concentration. He shakes his head and tilts up my hips, changing the angle. I scream his name over and over, as he pounds into me. I know I should be shocked by my behavior, but I cannot control myself when with him. I can only be grateful that the loud music of the club might just mask my screams of immense satisfaction.

"Sookie, lover, I am going to cum...fuck you feel so good..." He's groaning and I know he's close. I sit up, bringing our bodies closer. I look down at where we are joined and cum again at the erotic sight. There's someone pounding on the door, but Eric pays it no mind. I start to feel a bit mortified, but then one of his hands lets go of my thigh to rub my clit. I lose all sense of decency.

I cry out, "Bite me. Oh god, bite me Eric!" He roars his compliance, before sinking his fangs right above my breast. I cuddle his head to my chest, as I cum once more. My walls clench around him, forcing him to explode inside me once more. "I love you...oh god, I love you..."

I open myself to our bond and am bombarded by his feelings of love. I fall once more over the edge of rapture. He pulls his fangs out and closes my wound. He presses his forehead against mine. Once my ears stop ringing I realize that someone is still pounding on the door. I slap a hand to my mouth, the blush burning down to my toes.

Eric just laughs before pulling out of me. I hate the loss of his body. He shouts out something in Swedish. Pam replies back tartly. I guess what she says doesn't please him because he hisses. He pulls on his pants and quickly hands me a Fangtasia t-shirt. I yank on my jeans sans underwear, which would make my Gran very displeased. It just makes me feel naughty. I walk over to the attached bath, as Eric opens the door. Oh lord, my hair.

Eric and Pam are talking very animatedly, as I watch through the bathroom mirror. At one point, Pam's fangs come down. Eric stands rigid, as she quickly apologizes. I use some water to smooth down the mess on top of my head. I step out of the bathroom to get a hair tie out of my purse. I tie it at the base of my neck in a messy bun thing. I realize how quiet it is now. Even in the club. There is no more music.

Eric pinches the bridge of his nose before speaking, "There are vampires here. Vampires from the Queen's royal court, along with the Magistrate." I just nod knowing this one is new having replaced the one that _disappeared_. "Pamela cleared out the club, seems we have a bit of an emergency on our hands."

I ask softly, "What kind?"

He looks at me with a hint of a smirk playing upon his lips, "Seems Sophie-Ann is missing." I gape at him. Then the smirk turns into a full on smile. "But they did enjoy the audio of our little show while they waited for us to finish."

Now my mouth just drops open with Pam cackling in my ears. I glare at him, before he grabs my hand and presses a kiss to my knuckles. He hands me a note.

_Do not be angry lover. Although I know you are embarrassed, this bodes well for us. Now they all know you are mine. _

I crumple the note and nod curtly at him. He had the gall to sign it with a flipping smiley face. He takes my hand and gestures towards the office door, "Shall we?"

Like we have a choice. I move, but stop and lean into him, "You so owe me." I didn't mean for my voice to be so husky. Nor did I mean to be flirty, but my statement comes out just like that.

His hand trails down to cup my bottom. He leans into me to whisper, "And I so plan on making it up to you." I feel shivers make their way down my spine.

We didn't know then just what a mess we were walking into.

_**A huge thanks to my beta, krystal214. She has 2 wicked Eric/Sookie fics that you should definitely be reading. I love her voyeur one. I wish I could catch a glimpse of Eric's backside, or front side, on any given day. She made sure my words were spelled correct and that my comma use was legit. I tend to ignore those little things. Also if you're curious as to what Sookie had on under her t-shirt, here's the link: http:/www(.)fredericks(.)com. It's their Fishnet Split Cup Bra Set. You have to enter it into the search engine. I just love their naughty stuff. **_


	7. There's a New Sheriff in Town

We start walking towards the bar when Eric grabs me, pressing me up against the wall. He holds a finger to his mouth so I keep quiet, questioning him with my eyes. He brings that same finger to his lips and I hear his fangs click down. He quickly pierces the finger and offers me the bloody digit. I wrap my lips around it, swirling my tongue, and making him moan before I draw his blood into my mouth. He presses his body against me as I suck on his finger. He pulls it out of my mouth quickly before adjusting his apparent enjoyment. I lick my lips, causing him to smirk at me.

We finally reach the bar, hand in hand, where a small group of vampires are waiting with the one in the front looking to be no older than 17. There is another vampire standing off to the side, who is absolutely gorgeous. Well, not as beautiful as my Viking, but he has this bad boy persona that works for him. Pale blue eyes. Dark, mussed up hair that looks as if he has just risen, a slim build, slight scruff on his face and a smirk that seems permanently planted on. He looks to be in his mid-twenties. He's not as tall as Eric. Not even as tall as Bill's height of 6 feet, but he commands power. I notice him quirk an eyebrow at our joined hands.

Teenage vamp boy scowls when he sees that and just walks up to Eric, jamming his finger into Eric's chest, spewing nonsense about "the Queen this" and "the Queen that". Anger flares through the bond just before I register that Eric has released my hand, he has teenage vampire dangling in the air, just about crushing his larynx. The other vampires start to come forward, but Pam and Chow quickly take their places in front of their master. Only the one vampire stays back, not getting involved.

Eric drops the vampire to the floor. He, without delay, takes my hand in his once more. His voice is full of more than anger. It's full of domination and power, "You would be wise, Andre, to watch your fucking manners. I will not tolerate your insolence. We are not at Sophie-Anne's palace and you will know your place here, Child. Is that clear?"

Andre glares daggers at Eric. He doesn't come off as intimidating as Eric though; only petulant. He opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by the other vampire. "Andre, please just be quiet." He steps closer to us and nods at Eric. Eric nods back; a vampire handshake, _Look Ma, no hands_. "Please, let me introduce myself. I am Damon Salvatore, the new Magister. We are here because Sophie-Anne has been missing for the last three weeks."

Eric is obviously surprised at this news. "Why am I only hearing about this now? Are you sure? She is often impulsive. Are we sure she has not perhaps taken one of infamous vacations?"

Mr. Salvatore looks at Andre who answers, "No. She might take off on her little whims, but she always calls or emails me her location and information. She got a phone call three weeks ago and took off. Even this human's cousin doesn't know her whereabouts. Nor has she heard from her since that night." His disdain for me and my cousin is more than obvious. Or maybe it's our humanity that irks him so, but I do appreciate being called human instead of a blood-bag.

Eric says nothing. He motions towards some table so we can all sit. I take my place in the chair next to his. He quickly pulls it closer to his side. I see Andre looking put out once more and it makes me beyond uncomfortable. His gaze is hungry as he stares at me. Eric addresses him, "Sookie is mine. You smell my blood and other fluids on her, so I suggest you pull your fangs in and stop being so disrespectful."

Andre pouts. He really has the sullen teen thing down to a science, just like that brooding one from that show Vampire Diaries or that sparkly guy from those ridiculous vampire movies that came out before the Great Revelation. Do women really like the sullen, brooding type? Well, I had for a moment there, so go figure.

"She has had your blood?" Eric nods and I just sit there like a good little human. I don't even know why Andre asked because Eric had mentioned it would be obvious. I think he's being thick on purpose. "She is Bill's." He does not hide his animosity towards Eric. Or maybe me?

Eric squeezes my hand. I guess it's my cue to speak. I look Andre straight in the eyes. "I am no longer Bill's. I have rescinded his invitation to my home. I broke up with him. I am Eric's and Bill knows this."

Andre's eyes narrow and he once again looks at Eric. "The Queen will not be pleased." I choke back all the scathing remarks that I have about his frigging Queen.

Eric just leans back, pulling my body closer to his. "Sookie is well aware of why Bill came to Bon Temps. Besides, with Sophie-Anne missing, it seems there are more important things to discuss at the moment."

Mr. Salvatore speaks, "Yes. The Authority is now aware of Sophie-Anne's little business on the side." Andre visibly pales and Eric just takes in a useless breath. "Sheriff, we are also aware that she forced you to sell her blood."

Eric clarifies, "I never sold her blood. I instead used the blood of one of the vampires that works for me; a much younger vampire who has not yet seen a century. I have all of Sophie-Anne's blood just in case she tried to deceive me or set me up. I will hand it over to the Authority by tomorrow evening."

Andre stands up and flings the table between us to the side. I just flinch, ridiculously proud of myself for not jumping out of my skin. Eric is pleased as punch too. Andre is furious and spittle is flying everywhere. "You fucking bastard! I told her not to trust you. I told her that you would do something of...guhh..."

He never finishes his sentence because Mr. Salvatore is on his feet with the missing piece of Andre's throat in his hand. The other vampires who accompanied Andre say nothing. I just turn my head to bury it in Eric's shoulder.

Eric is almost purring when he speaks, "Thank you, Magister, for shutting him up."

Mr. Salvatore speaks and I hear the amusement in his voice, "Think nothing of it. Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." His voice gets hard when he addresses one of the other vampires. "You there, bring me my bag from the car."

Moments later, Eric informs me that it is okay for me to look even though I hear the vampire sniveling. Andre is tied to a chair, shirtless, with silver bindings. He looks horrible and I won't deny the sight makes me a slightly giddy girl. Mr. Salvatore quickly dismisses the other vampires, ordering them to return to New Orleans at once. Pam orders Chow to make sure they leave Shreveport.

Pam takes her position behind Eric. I try not to look at Andre or the mess on the floor. Eric is ever blunt, "You knew?"

Mr. Salvatore nods his head, "We have suspected for a bit. Needless to say, The Authority made sure to find out. Imagine the scandal if it were made public knowledge that one of our own was selling their own blood, a Queen to boot. The Authority could not allow it. Sophie-Anne has always been foolish, but I did not believe her to be this careless. She has been warned time and time again that her need for opulence and flash would bite her in the ass. As you can see, she didn't listen." Andre gurgles behind him. Mr. Salvatore just raises an eyebrow. "Mr. Northman, if you would be so kind as to have your child bring some True Blood for him. I need more information that I believe only he is privy to. I am sure that he has now been put in his place and will be more than happy to help."

Eric nods which sends Pam scurrying off for some True Blood. We all hear the ding of the microwave and moments later, Pam offers Andre some. She even put a straw in it. Andre shakes his head, showing us he's not as amiable as Mr. Salvatore thought. Mr. Salvatore's by his side before the air even settles from his vampire speed. He yanks back Andre's head so Pam can pour the True Blood down Andre's throat. It sputters and spills out the side of his mouth. Pam takes a dainty step to the side, avoiding sullying her shoes.

Mr. Salvatore allows Andre's head to fall forward. He then gets real close to his ear, speaking so low that I cannot make out what is being said. It can't be happy news since Andre's eyes are widening to the point where I think his eyeballs might just pop out. Eric sits back, stroking my arm. When Pam offers Andre the second bottle, he drinks it with no problem. I can see his throat start to close up which is so gross, but it's impossible to tear my eyes away.

Mr. Salvatore brings his chair in front of Andre with their knees almost touching. "Now, Andre, you shall answer all my questions in an appropriate and timely manner or you will find yourself begging for True Death."

His tone is conversational, almost pleasant. Pam's fangs have run out and I guess, girls aside, she's taken a fancy to Mr. Salvatore. Andre quickly nods. Mr. Salvatore rises, pleased with his newfound cooperation. He moves the chair and starts asking question after question, even inquiring about me and the Queen's interest. When Andre starts to get nervous and unresponsive, Mr. Salvatore simply sighs before walking over to his bag. He takes out a pair of leather gloves and places them on the table. He then takes out a pair of pliers, very carefully by the handle, leading me to believe they are silver. Andre's eyes snap shut as if to erase what he just saw. Mr. Salvatore shuts his bag, which is an old fashioned doctor's bag, the click echoing through Fangtasia.

He puts on the gloves as Andre peeks through one eye. He picks up the pliers, testing them. The opening and shutting of the tool vibrates through the empty bar. I find myself getting on edge, wondering if it's in bad manners to excuse myself for being a bit on the squeamish side. Eric senses my discomfort and puts a hand on my thigh, keeping me in place. I just look at him through narrowed eyes. He smirks and I look straight ahead, focusing on some crack in the wall.

Mr. Salvatore walks back to Andre who is now whimpering. He snaps the pliers by Andre's ear and that's all it takes. Andre just starts babbling, his self preservation taking priority over his fealty to his Queen. "Her pet, this human's cousin, mentioned one night as the Queen and I were taking turns fucking and feeding from her that she had a cousin in some little hick town who always knew what people were thinking. I can't even remember what triggered her to speak, but Sophie-Anne just humored her and asked her a few questions about her family. Her answers were short but there was just something in her eyes that led me to believe she truly believed what she was saying. The Queen counts on my instincts and mine were screaming to find out whether or not the Queen's pet was useful for more than a quick fuck and some tasty refreshment."

I can't hold back my temper, "You fucking bastard! She's..." Eric's hand promptly covers my mouth, cutting off my tirade. The vampire sitting before us has the gall to look smug. However, pleased he as is with himself, the Magister doesn't take to kindly to him goading me and delivers a backhand that has Andre on the floor.

Pam licks her lips, "Well then, aren't you a chivalrous fellow."

Mr. Salvatore winks at her. Winks at Pam who actually seems flustered. "If he were a true vampire, he would have the balls to meet True Death with honor instead of being a Twilight pussy bitch."

Pam nods her agreement while allowing her gaze to rove over Mr. Salvatore as he straightens Andre up. He kicks Andre to prompt him to go on. Andre does so begrudgingly. Seems mention of True Death makes him more than willing to share. "After we left Hadley for the night, I escorted the Queen to her resting place. I suggested that she send one of her subjects who specialized in procurement to find out if there was any truth to what the bl...her pet had mentioned. I immediately suggested Bill who has always been most faithful and enjoyed missions such as these. Take the cousin..."

Mr. Salvatore interrupts him, "Miss Stackhouse." Andre just stares stupidly at him so the Magister speaks as if he is slow-minded. "She sits before you and you are more than well aware of her name, use it and mind your manners, Boy." That just makes Pam smile a bit more. If that's what a slight crinkle at the corners of her mouth means, anyway.

Andre quickly nods. "Uh, um, so as I was saying, I wanted Bill to get Miss Stackhouse and find out of there was any truth to what the Queen's pet said." His head falls forward and he takes some time before continuing. As he gathers his thoughts, or wits, Pam and the Magister take part in what I can only assume is vampire flirting. Licking of one's fangs while staring blatantly at the other's groin area.

Andre picks his head up to continue, "Sophie-Anne, of course, thought that way was just crass and wanted to turn it into a game. She told Bill to go to Bon Temps and meet Miss Stackhouse. To woo her. To seduce her. Fuck her like a pig in the mud if that's what it took." I choke back the bile that rises in my throat, knowing Bill did just that in the cemetery. God, how he must have thought me to be the biggest fool. Andre sees my discomfort, but rushes on, "She told him If what Hadley had said was true, to bond himself to Miss Stackhouse until he could get her back to New Orleans where the Queen herself would blood bond to her and sell her new pet's abilities to whomever could afford it. A consultation would start at $2,000. She even started to work on a brochure. She figured the rulers of the other states would be falling all over themselves for Miss Stackhouse's talents. She knew that within a month, she would be able to put the horrid business of dealing her blood aside. It was beneath her to even start such dealings."

Oh, the bitch has standards it seems. She forces Eric to sell the V because he's nothing more than a lowly Sheriff and what Sophie-Anne wants, she gets. She never figured Eric would dare go against her because she is his Queen. What she hadn't factored in was Eric's uncanny preservation instinct. How else he would have survived 1,000 years? Never mind that he's almost three times her age, as I have come to find out. Sophie-Anne has a pretty high opinion of herself and it bit her right on her royal heinie.

Andre licks his lips before continuing, "I warned Sophie-Anne against trusting Eric and implored her to use another of her Sheriffs, but Sophie-Anne was adamant. She knew, rightfully so, that only Eric would be able to handle such a task and keep quiet about it. But the gossip of her financial woes had already been starting to circulate among the vampire world. I tried to shield her from it, but she knew and it hurt her. She grew angry, restless and rash. She ordered Bill to up the ante. He called the Queen and told her that he had glamoured some drainers to use in his plot to befriend Miss Stackhouse. His idea was quite ingenious actually. He knew the scum would want to retaliate and that he would use his blood to heal Miss Stackhouse. The Queen had been a bit miffed when she heard of the extent of her injuries, but applauded Bill's technique none the less. All was going according to plan until Miss Stackhouse decided to play detective and come here to the Sheriff's bar. Bill should have worked harder to keep Northman from seeing her and definitely should not have allowed him to find out about her talents."

I sit there mutely, I am now aware that you can be shocked stupid, as Eric leans forward, resting one of his hands on my back. "Magister, if I may add, I have not sold V until recently. Pam and I decided to instead use some of Fangtasia's profits to fool Sophie-Anne into believing we were. After Sookie came into my life, Sophie-Anne started to get a bit erratic and ordered me to sell even greater quantities of her blood. I decided that there were too many variables and used a human to push the alternate V for me since he already had experience."

My head whips around so fast, I'm surprised that it doesn't snap clear off. I force myself to speak calmly, even though I am anything but, "Lafayette?" Eric nods, but I feel remorse from him. I just look at him confused. He mouths _later _to me and I leave it alone, for now.

Mr. Salvatore has turned his back to Andre and has been watching us. He asks Eric, "Is there anything more?"

Eric nods, "I used this particular human because he is discreet and some of those who he sells to tend not to be."

Mr. Salvatore smiles wickedly, "So you planned on The Authority gaining evidence against your Queen?"

I am starting to feel a bit lost. Eric continues, "The human in question, Lafayette, is mine, as well. I have given him my blood and he has graciously offered his to me and mine. He is knowledgeable about the repercussions of pushing V. It is how he and I first became acquainted. He paid his penance with owing me a favor and was most grateful to see the light of day. When Sophie-Anne started demanding I sell more of her blood, I knew the time had come to act. I will admit to sending some less than reputable customers to Lafayette so word might perhaps reach The Authority."

My mouth can't help but fall open. The sneaky bastard. I bite my tongue because once the questions start, I won't be able to stop myself. Mr. Salvatore just looks at Eric with nothing but amusement in his eyes. "So I see." He takes off his gloves and picks up the pliers by the metal part, causing a stream of profanities to fly from Andre's mouth. Mr. Salvatore just smirks as he deposits them in his bag, pleased by his clever ruse.

"Andre, do you truly think that I would have a pair of silver pliers lying about in my bag? You fool. Mr. Northman, perhaps this would be a wise time to take your bonded to your office while I...deal with Andre. Besides, it seems she has a few questions for you."

The last statement is said in a teasing manner and I forget all about vampire politics and propriety to glare at him. He just winks at me before Eric helps me get up. He guides me to his office with his hand on the small of my back. Mr. Salvatore asks Pam to stay and play for a bit. Oh lord, maybe Eric's office isn't far enough.

He opens the door and I go sit on the couch. The door shuts and Eric goes straight to his laptop and music starts to play. It's loud, rough and more than obvious that he's trying to cover the noise of what's going on or about to go on in the bar.

"Does this thing with Lafayette fall under the _I might not tell you all I know _ clause?" My voice is laced with sarcasm.

He walks over towards me to kneel in front of me. I try to look away, childish and petty, when I feel the hurt through the bond. He waits while I finally dig my head out of my buttocks to look at him. "Lover, forgive me for not telling you about this, but I did so for his safety, as well as mine. It was a dangerous course of action to take, although bold. Pam and I were not sure when The Authority would find out about Sophie-Anne selling her blood. Lafayette is fully aware and asked to be glamoured to forget and still be fearful of me. He has always been protected, if not by me then by either Chow or Pam or the vampire who supplies the blood he has been selling. I also told him The Authority would excuse him selling it since it was being done for the greater good. I had my demon lawyer draw up a legally-binding official declaration stating it so. What Mr. Salvatore said is correct. A queen selling her own blood is bad for vampire politics. I told him that if the situation didn't come to a head soon, I would release him with compensation. He asked that I give him some money up front which he then gave to his cousin."

I gasp, "Tara?"

He nods sadly, "Yes, Tara. Your friend was suffering, Lover. I believe Lafayette told her he got the money from his extracurricular activities. He asked that I not tell you and before you ask, I have no inkling as to where she went, nor does he. He told me he gave her the money and told her to go heal her heart and soul. I ask your forgiveness, Lover."

He leans forward, resting his head on my shoulder. I stroke his hair, hoping he feels the love I have for him. He lifts his head so I can answer him. "There is nothing to forgive. You helped my friends when I wasn't able to. I was so wrapped up in my bullshit that I ignored her pain and troubles. You didn't kill Lafayette when you had the chance because of me and at that point I was just a blip on your radar. You glamoured him like he asked and have vampires, including yourself, protecting him. You've attempted to remove the threat of the Queen and I'm not naive enough to know it's all for me, but..."

He silences me with his lips. "It is for you. That bitch wants you and I won't allow that. But do not paint me as a knight in shining armor, Sookie."

I give him a throaty laugh, "Oh never that, Eric. Besides, I think you're too tall for armor. People were a bit short in that era."

He laughs before pressing a kiss to my throat. I purr at his touch. He leans back, "Lover, Lafayette asked that I glamour him because he believed you could break through it after everything became known. Why?"

I frown, "When the maenad was trollopping in Bon Temps, Tara was under her spell. Black eyes. Vacant stare." I shudder as I remember, only for him to soothe me with his touch. "I had Bill glamour her and then went into her head. I helped break her out of it. I also helped Eggs get back the blank times when he was under Maryann's spell, as well." I bite my lip, lowering my face. I look back up into his eyes. "I feel responsible, Eric. I helped him remember and he went to turn himself in and..." I start to cry.

He gathers me in his arms. "Shhh, my lover. He asked for your help correct?" I mumble a yes. "How was he before you assisted him?"

I snivel, but speak, "He was freaking out. Unstable, kind of like Bill, but without the vampire aspect. It was killing him not knowing. It was uncomfortable to say the least."

Eric thinks for a moment. "So he was already becoming unbalanced. If you hadn't helped him, he might have gone after you since he was already falling apart."

My head knows he's right but my heart and guilt won't accept it. I look at him. "She blames me. I see it in her eyes. Just as much as she blames Andy for shooting him, she blames me for letting him remember."

He kisses my lips gently. "Lover, she will come to her senses, just like you have about me."

I laugh softly. A scream pierces through the music followed by nothing. I look at Eric who nods. Andre is dead and we still have Sophie-Anne to find. A few minutes later, there's a knock at the door. Mr. Salvatore enters, clothing splattered with blood and gore, just like I looked when Long Shadow and Lorena exploded all over me.

"Excuse me, but Pamela informed me that you have a shower available." He looks down at his clothing. His smirk is back in place. "It seems I am in need of one and Pamela has most graciously offered to scrub my back for me."

My eyes widen as Eric just snorts. He tells him where and asks where the back scrubber is. Mr. Salvatore informs him that she and Chow are cleaning up some of the mess before the humans that Pam has called get here.

Eric offers me a hand to help me to my feet, "I take it you will be representing The Authority tomorrow for Sophie-Anne's blood." I am by his side wanting nothing more than to go to his home and straight to his bed.

Mr. Salvatore laughs, "Please, call me Damon. We should be on a first name basis since we're going to be spending oodles of time together." He goes to leave, but pauses at the door, "I should mention, I am The Authority and there is still much we have to discuss. Have a pleasant night."

My mouth falls open as does Eric's. I look at him. "Um, what does that mean?"

Eric just looks at me, "That means, Lover, shit's about to get nasty."

_**Thanks to my beta, **_Krystal214_**, for betaing and insuring proper comma usage. Especially since I seem to have a comma phobia and hardly use them bad boys. I also have to thank her for her fab suggestions which made this chapter oh so much better. I also want to shout out **_GGO aka G_**, who inspired the name for our new Magister. Her VD stories featuring Elena and Damon are hot. **_


	8. Little Red Corvette

We say nothing. We both just stand in his office, not saying a word. After awhile, he goes to sit down on the couch. He's deep in thought and I sit beside him, unsure of what to say or do. He absentmindedly places a hand on my thigh and I snuggle into him.

After some time, I hear some humans passing by the door complaining in their heads about having to clean up the mess in the bar area. A mental picture of what remains of Andre plays in the man's mind and I drop my head into my lap. Eric pulls me closer to him, as he rubs soothing circles on my back.

"Lover, what's wrong?" He says, unsure.

I just shake my head, trying to catch my breath. I pick my head up to answer him. "The humans Pam called to clean up are here. I saw what's left of Andre and it just got to me. It's been a long night."

He nods, falling silent once more. He looks at me. "What the Magister, Damon, said has me at a loss."

I shrug, not really all that sure what the issue is. "He said, 'he's The Authority'. Like he's in charge? Or just part of it?"

Eric shakes his head, "I believe your first guess is correct. But I do not understand why he is here. Hell, I wasn't even aware that there was one single being in charge of The Authority. Most vampires believe it to be a group, but now I am not so sure. What I do believe is that we should keep this information to ourselves until I can ask what exactly he meant by that little bombshell. Hmm, you look exhausted, Lover. Let's get you to bed."

I don't miss the innuendo or the rush of lust through the bond. I really am not surprised, though. Blood, gore, torture is just like porn to vampires. I am pretty shocked he hasn't pinned me against a wall yet. His Viking Longship has been standing at half mast for quite some time now. I will admit the thought of being in his arms is exactly what I need. I walk up to him and grab him through his leather pants, giving it a firm squeeze. I whisper, "I like that idea, but I'm pretty sure you'll find ways to keep me up."

His mouth lowers to mine to give me a toe curling kiss which leaves me panting for more when he breaks away. He just kisses the tip of my nose before walking away to shut down his computer. He opens his door, standing to the side, so I can pass. He motions to the back entrance down the hall. I decide that I'll just leave my damn car here at the club. I am too exhausted to drive and that's the God's honest truth.

As we walk down the hallway, thunderous smacks and grunts can be easily heard. The walls are vibrating and it seems to get louder and stronger as we pass the door that leads to the basement. I look at Eric to ask what the hell that is all about when I see his fangs are down and he's at full attention now.

I blurt out, "That's them?"

He laughs, as he leads me outside to his car with his hand on the small of my back. "Yes, Lover, that's them. I'm glad my Child is having a good time."

I just reply, "I didn't realize vampire on vampire sex is so...um, athletic."

He pauses and explodes in laughter, which helps loosen me up. Soon the two of us are bent over trying to catch our breath, well I am, as we are overcome by hilarity. It feels good, especially after the ugliness that dared to mar this night. We stop when the mood shifts. His eyes are dark, fangs protruding from his mouth and he has an erection that threatens to break the confines of his pants. "Eric?"

He says nothing, as he cups himself through his pants and growls out a string of profanities that leave me speechless. The tidal wave of lust nearly bowls me over. I press my legs together, as I feel wetness start to seep, hell, pour out of me. What the hell? His head is thrown back and his hand falls limply to the side. I am in awe, as I spot the wet stain on the front of his pants. He shakes his head, as if to clear it. He looks at me, desire is his eyes and growls, "Holy fuck, I have to have you. Now!"

I open my mouth to suggest going back to his office, but it seems that's too far for my vampire. He grabs my hand and crushes my body against his as his hands roam all over my body. He yanks the hair tie out of my hair to pull even tighter against him. I groan, as I fist my own hands in his hair. Trying to shove my tongue down his throat, we're both making animal noises.

I don't even realize we've moved until I feel something under me. I break away, noticing I'm on the hood of his Corvette and it is cold under my bare legs. Holy fuck, he's ripped my jeans off and I hadn't even noticed. He's unbuckling his pants to free his erection when I finally seem to get a hold of my sanity and try to get off. He holds me in place with one of his hands right under my navel, as I struggle against him. "Eric, no, stop...ohhh...god...more...more..."

I bite my lip hard when his tongue invades me, plunging into me as if it were his dick. I let my head fall back, now immune to the metal under me. My hands get tangled in his hair once more, holding him in place as I try to ride his face. I cry out his name as he inserts two of his fingers into my dripping core. My head's thrashing about as I welcome the orgasm that's about to explode from within me.

My sexual euphoria must be why I don't hear one of the cleaning guys until it's too late. I am thrashing on his Corvette, having pushed up my t-shirt to pinch my own nipples, when his thoughts slam into my head.

_Holy fuck! Look at that! Wait 'til..._

He sees that I've caught him, but he's frozen because the sight of Eric and I has aroused him. I try to tell Eric, but he's on a mission to make me explode. I yank on his hair a bit harder to get his attention, which only makes him growl at me. He finally lifts his head to look at me and I motion towards our voyeur, but Eric just smirks at the man.

The bite to the inside of my thigh is unexpected, but the orgasm that follows is most welcomed. I scream in ecstasy as it flows through me, damn near making me feel like I'm about to pass out. I fall back onto the car, breathing erratic, chest heaving and not quite sure if I should be pissed or beg Eric to do it again.

Eric all but purrs as he licks my essence off his lips and fingers, "Lover, I heard him approaching, but I was far too busy enjoying myself to actually stop him from witnessing us."

I glare at him and sit up. "Now look here, I know you have...now what?"

Eric is gone from between my legs, having yanked up the human who is crying and begging for mercy. He's stuttering and praying and I think about to pee his pants. Eric quickly glamours him to forget what he saw. He tells him to go back inside and that whatever they need to dispose of, such as dirty mop water, can be done out front. There's a hose for them to wash it all away. No one is to come back here. The man nods and heads back inside.

In the blink of an eye, Eric's between my legs once more. I try to close them, but my Viking appreciates a good fight. I try scooting backwards, but he pulls my body forward. I curse at him, but he can smell my arousal as surely as I can feel his.

Then, it happens again. He explodes on my bare legs, thrusting forward. I fall back, gasping for air as the waves of lust roll over me once more making me explode. I spread my legs as far apart as I can, begging for him. "For the love of God, take me now!"

He slams into me with such force I can feel the hood of his car give slightly from his brutal attack. He pounds into me over and over to the point that I can hardly remember my own name, let alone have the decency to feel ashamed that I am fornicating out in the open like a common slut. His thrusts are getting harder and I just wrap my legs around him tighter.

My nails are clawing down his back since he never bothered to put a shirt on. He hisses in pleasure and pushes inside me even harder. He's inside me so deep and it feels so good. We're groaning, praying, cursing and growling. Words that would make my Gran blush in her grave leave my mouth, as if I have no choice. I beg for his cock. I beg him to fuck me harder. I beg for him to never stop fucking me. He tells me he worships my body and my pussy. He nibbles on my neck as he proclaims that no woman has ever pleased him as I have, that my pussy was made for him.

It's all so wicked and mouth-watering that I beg for more. He gladly delivers. I scream out his name again, as his fangs sink into the juncture where my neck meets my shoulder. He follows me over the edge and collapses on top of me. The hood creaks some more as we calm down. I stroke his back as he presses soft kisses to my bare skin. My Fangtasia t-shirt met its doom, ripped down the middle, falling off my shoulders.

He rises and stares at me. I sit up, gathering the torn material in my hands. Now feeling slightly self-conscious by my wanton behavior, I huff, "What?"

He smiles, as he pulls up his pants. "I am just wondering if you would be willing to pose for me as one of Fangtasia's models."

I gape at him, "The calendar?"

He raises one eyebrow at me. Now might not be the moment to let him know that it's been January in my room for the past however many months. Or that I've pleasured myself while looking at his smirking face in the pool of white silk.

He leans forward, trapping me between his body and the car. "I was thinking more along the lines of the website that promotes the club and its merchandise, but the calendar isn't a bad idea. I have a few ideas of how I see us. You have no idea how fucking hot you looked spread out on my car, dripping for me."

I slap a hand to his chest to stop him from showing me yet again, even though I am so very tempted. "Oh no, pal, we're not doing this again."

He helps me off the car, as he rolls his eyes before popping the trunk. He comes back with a plain black t-shirt for me and I slip it on quickly. He smirks when he sees the dents on the hood. I am absolutely mortified, but all I feel from Eric is contentment with a big old heaping of pride. He opens my door so I can get in. The leather feels cool under my bare bottom. He gets in and peels out of the parking lot.

I look at him and finally ask, "What the hell was that?"

He smiles naughtily, "I think Damon shared his blood with Pam."

I push my hair behind my ears, "But that was insane. I mean, does she feel it when you take my blood?"

He puts on the heat when he sees me shivering. "To an extent. She has told me that she feels my carnal pleasure when I take your blood, but what happened in the parking lot is not even in the same vicinity."

I sit back before proceeding, "So what was that?"

He makes a quick left before answering, "I believe that Damon is old, Sookie. Even older than Godric. That is the only explanation I can offer you that can explain why I soiled myself like a ten year old boy looking at his first _Playboy_." I giggle. He scowls at me. "Find that amusing, do you?"

I nod enthusiastically. "You humped the air."

He laughs and it's music to my ears. I love when he's this way. Playful. Teasing. Loving. "Laugh all you want, Lover. I smelled you flood your jeans. It's as if you came as well."

I blush and stick my tongue out at him. He laughs again before pulling into a very secluded driveway that goes on for a bit. There's a gate which Eric has to stop at and a keypad is present for him to use. A small screen appears and I think he has to do a retinal scan. Wow, just wow. He doesn't play around. The gates open and we drive through.

Due to my trip to the Fae, I am more aware of magic and its traces. I feel it heavily as we pass. He pulls into the garage and once again, magic is heavy here. I get out without his assistance. He motions for me to follow him as the garage door closes. We're inside a mudroom that has a state of the art washer and dryer. I lust for them and I know he feels it when he winks at me before opening the door that leads to the kitchen.

I step in after him and gasp, "Oh, my heavens." It's the kind of kitchen you see on HGTV. The kind of kitchen Gran and I would _ohh_ and _ahh_ over while wishing to win the lotto. It's stainless steel with granite, but doesn't feel too masculine or uninviting. Actually, the opposite is true.

It's the kind of kitchen that makes me want to rummage through the cherry cabinets and start preparing a meal. Hell, a feast even. I wonder if Eric would be open to Thanksgiving at his house. I feel nervousness start to take root in my mind. What the hell am I thinking? We just got together and I'm already planning out the holidays. Do vampires even celebrate them or do they go out hunting for the fattest one of us they can find to pig out on?

His strong arms wrap themselves around me so I can lean into him. "Is it not to your liking, Lover?" I shake my head. "Then what is wrong?"

I turn around to wrap my arms around his neck. He easily lifts me onto the counter closest to us. The granite is cold under me and I flinch slightly. "It's a great kitchen." He raises an eyebrow, so I continue, "I guess I just got carried away. Ya know, thinking about Thanksgiving and the holidays." I mumble the last bit.

He uses his hand to pick my chin up so he can press a soft kiss upon my lips. "Lover, it gives me great pleasure to hear you thinking about the future. I know these holidays are important to humans, but I ask if it would be feasible to do so at another of my residences. Yes, the kitchens at those houses are nothing like this one, but this is my most protected resting place. The one I hold most secret. No one but Pam and now you know where it is."

That explains all the security measures in place and the magic. I am unable to form words. First, he trusts me enough to bring me to his home. Not his house or place of residence; this is his _home_. Second, he's willing to make a concession and let me plan a Thanksgiving dinner at another of his residences; he's compromising with me. I finally find my voice, "Thank you."

He replies, "Whatever for?"

I gently touch his cheek, "I know that Thanksgiving isn't important to you."

He adds, "But it is to you."

I smile, "And that's why I'm thanking you, for loving me enough to know that."

He presses his forehead against mine, "I always will."

Well with sentiments like that, I quickly get us to work on baptizing his kitchen, not even caring that I haven't seen the rest of the house yet.

_**Meanwhile at Fangtasia (DPOV) - - -**_

I stroke her hair, knowing if she were awake, she would not allow it. She would see it as too human. I lean against the headboard of the bed we're in. I must compliment Eric on his use of the basement; a torture room that doubles as a playroom. I was more than pleasantly surprised when Pam brought me down here past the chains and shackles to the small apartment-like room in the back with a queen-sized bed and a moderately sized bathroom. It smelled like sex and Pam and I have only added to that scent.

I admit to having felt a bit apprehensive about sharing my blood with her. I have refrained from having sexual relations with another vampire for close to 2,000 years. Not since I turned my last Child, actually, but Pam is wickedly charming, sexy and refreshingly different from vampires that I usually find myself surrounded by.

When we first came down here, we fucked against the walls. I laugh, as I remember her telling me she hadn't had a dick inside her in close to a century but was willing to make an exception with me provided I didn't disappoint.

I didn't. Not the first time. Or the second while we showered. Or the time after that. She had a sexual appetite that rivaled my own. Yes, as vampires we are incessantly sexual, but I often find myself bored and haven't engaged in pleasures of the flesh for nearly a decade. I do not need to feed often either and haven't drank blood in nearly as long. But Pam woke something up in me and I had to have her.

When I pricked my own lip as she was on her knees pleasuring me in the shower, she licked the small drop of blood before I could get a hold of my senses. Her eyes had widened as the orgasm blasted through her. I'm sure even her Maker and his bonded felt the effects of it. Thankfully the running water had helped dilute it.

She had gasped, demanding to know what had just happened. I shut her up by shoving her back to her knees to continue to suck me off. She tried fighting me off, but only got more and more aroused as I fucked her mouth, holding her head in place.

I came as I hadn't in who knows how long. I yanked her up by her hair to slam into her again. We cracked the shower tiles. I threw her on the bed to finish what we started in the shower, mesmerized by the sight of her alabaster skin against the black sheets. I hardened even more and slid into her wetness.

I drank from her as I fucked her and knew she wanted to do the same. I pricked my finger and she clamped her mouth on it as if it were my cock in her mouth. It was more blood than what had been on my lip and I came as she did. Only her orgasm knocked her out to what is equivalent of our daytime dead sleep. I think she's going to be pissy when she awakens. I look at her once more before deciding that some things must be addressed and handled. This is what I enjoy.

I move her to the center of bed, knowing she might not wake for a few hours. I make my way upstairs naked, shocking some silly humans who are cleaning up my mess from Andre. I head to the bar to grab my bag and take it back downstairs to get dressed. I sit down against the headboard and take out my laptop to jot down some notes.

I lick my lips, pleased to still find Pam on them. I find it entertaining to see through her blood that she was the same even as a human. Self-assured and confident even in a time where it was against the norm for a woman. I find myself annoyed to have found out she and Eric had been lovers, but know that is often the case between Child and Maker. Their sexual relations had been short-lived. I had been lovers with my Children as well. I also am pleased to see that Eric cares a great deal for Miss Stackhouse.

I quickly type what I had seen through Andre's blood. Sophie-Anne's stupidity incenses me to no end. I will personally end her miserable existence, hand the throne to Eric, and make Pam Sheriff of Area 5.

I answer my cell phone after the first ring. I speak, not bothering with proper phone etiquette, "There seems to be a problem that none of us saw coming. Bill Compton."

_**I plan on doing a one shot about Damon and Pam. Thanks for reading and for reviewing. And much love to my beta, krystal214, who takes the voices in my head seriously. You rock my socks dude. **_


	9. On Our Rumps

_**If you haven't checked out **_You Wanna Come to my Basement_** yet, I suggest you do so before continuing with this chapter. It's the one-shot featuring Damon and Pam. It's lemony, of course, but I do show you a bit of what Damon's about. **_

I lay back against the thick, light colored rug in front of the fire. I am panting while I try to catch my breath. After having me on every kitchen counter surface, he carried me, still thrusting, to the living room where he brought me to orgasm yet again. We've been here for more than an hour and I still haven't made it out the room. Hell, I don't even know what the couch looks like.

He's playing with my hair with that ever present smirk in place, but he needs to remember that I'm human and don't have his stamina. I push myself up onto my elbows and struggle to look around. The room is simply decorated. There are no deer heads or antlers decorating the walls, no bearskin throws or wood covering every square inch of the room. Actually, was wood the typical Viking decor? I have no idea.

In actuality, it was quite warm and inviting, just like the kitchen. Warm, bold tones offset the khaki walls that have abstract and classical artwork that somehow don't clash. The entertainment center is in rich, dark wood tones with a huge flat screen TV. I see artwork on display with each shelf that holds a piece softly lit, including a replica Viking ship in a glass bottle.

There's a leather sectional with a chaise lounge at the end that has an ottoman in the same dark brown leather. It is masculine, yet not overpoweringly so. Though, I can think of a few touches that would make this a nice home for us. I bite my lip again because I'm getting ahead of myself, again.

"Lover, what are you mulling over? Your emotions are all over the place right now. Is it because I wish for us to host your holiday meal elsewhere?" He looks at me with concern.

I shake my head, not looking him in the eye. "You'll think I'm silly."

He captures my lips in a sweet kiss. "Never."

I sigh, "Well, at least you'll think me presumptuous." He raises an eyebrow in question, so I continue, "Your decor is quite masculine, but I think a few of my..."

He finishes for me, "Of your touches would make this an ideal home for us. But, Lover, I implore you no flowers or doilies. I could not stomach either, regardless of how much I adore you."

I bite my lip, happiness bursting out of me. "You don't think it's too soon? That I'm rushing you into a domestic relationship that you mi...oomph...Eric!"

He's inside me, pushing my body past its limits, yet I can't tell him to stop. Instead I beg for more. So much more. He growls in my ear, "If I didn't want to be domesticated or tamed by you, woman, then I would not have brought you here. I am yours, Sookie. You are mine and that means we host holiday dinners. That means you add your touches to our home. That means I get to fuck you every single night until you're too sore to take my cock inside you, yet you'll still beg for more."

I cry out as another orgasm tears from my soul. "Oh God, yes, yes...fuck...yes!" I claw my nails down his back as I try to get closer to kiss him, but he taunts me by keeping his lips away.

He stops moving, making my body cry out in dismay. He looks in my eyes, into my heart, "So is our domestic relationship all clear now?" I nod my head with tears in my eyes from joy and from near desperation to have him move. He pricks his bottom lip and offers it to me. I greedily suck his blood, feeling it reenergize me. I feel love and joy through the bond. He starts increasing his speed and all too soon we're both cresting.

He pulls out and flops onto his back, bringing me with him. I lovingly stroke the hair out of his face. He has that all too familiar naughty twinkle in his eye. "What have you done, Eric?"

His face is angelic, which is cause for suspicion. "Me?" I just glare at him. "I find it amusing that you think putting a few of your feminine touches around _our_ home makes you presumptuous. Meanwhile, I have Jacob Black and his crew outfitting your bedroom to be light-tight."

My mouth falls open, "You did?"

His eyes show a bit of remorse. "I could not ask you to give up your grandmother's home because I know how much it means to you. I know that asking you to move in here on a permanent basis would make you unhappy or make you feel like you would have to choose, so I made a concession because, Lover, I hate leaving your side."

The words make my heart squeeze just a bit tighter. I could be mad. I could huff and puff and call him all types of names. In all honesty, what would be the point? I hate when he leaves me as well. I want to wake up beside him, even if he is dead to the world. Then again, I don't want him to make a habit of making such decisions without me. This is a relationship, a partnership and his gorgeous, award winning, perfect 10 ass better keep that in mind.

I look at him and sigh, "I can't say I'm terribly put off by the idea." He gives me a small smile. I get serious and push that emotion through the bond so he can feel it. "I just don't want you to get all high and mighty, Eric. Things like that need to be discussed. I..." My voice trails off because I don't want to ruin our night, but he has to know how I feel. I clear my throat and force myself to be strong. "I want to feel equal. I want to know that you respect me enough to confide in me and respect me enough to ask what I want regardless if it's not what you want to hear. Please, please, don't take this the wrong way." I cup his face in my hands.

He nods, eyes a bit distant, but I feel his understanding. "You do not wish me to treat you as Bill did."

I nod, hoping I can say this just right. "He made me feel like I wasn't quite enough. Even when I was blinded by love, he always knew what was right or how I should act and expected me to fall in line with no explanation. Sure I don't get a lot about your rules and stuff, but I do have a bit of common sense and he didn't trust in me enough."

Eric rises and picks me up off the floor to lay on the chaise part of the sectional. He grabs a throw of the softest material to wrap me up in, as I lay between his legs. With my back to his strong chest, he presses a kiss to my bare shoulder. "Sookie, I understand what you are trying to tell me. I will admit that sometimes I am unaware of how humans conduct their personal relationships with so much emotion, but with you, I welcome them inside of me instead of ridiculing them."

"I will try my best to respect you, but I ask, especially in regards to vampire politics, that you understand there will be times when I cannot confide in you whether it be because of timing or what have you, but you must do as I say, well ask, but only you'll know that. Sometimes, Lover, it will truly be a matter of life and death. I do promise if such situations occur, I will explain at the earliest convenience what is transpiring. I just can't have you going off or accusing me of being a bastard when it's your safety, or our safety, in the balance."

I take in all of what he's saying. It makes sense and I do admit that my pigheadedness might want to rear its head, but if it means living another day, I'm going to have to learn to accept such things. I mumble, "I think I did pretty well tonight. I mean I didn't even go off on you when I found out Lafayette was pushing V for you." I pause before grumbling, "But I did let that rat bastard push me."

Eric just laughs while pulling me closer to his body. "Yes, Lover, you were magnificent tonight. Hmm...wherever did you purchase your lingerie this evening for my impromptu strip tease? I believe we should go back and buy the entire store out."

I giggle, as I relax. "Never mind that." I turn around, remembering my Great-grandfather's visit. "Hey, I forgot to tell you, Niall will be at Fangtasia the night after next, probably around three or so because I close that night at Sam's."

Eric nods, but says nothing more on the subject. Instead, he informs me there are still many more places in the house he has yet to fuck me in.

**Next Night - - -**

We head inside together, hand in hand. I dressed myself in a pair of gray jeans, a dark red cowl neck sweater in a lightweight material and black knee-high boots I found on sale. I had on black undergarments that you could see a hint of whenever I leaned forward, which Eric loves. Eric nods at Pam and I shut off my mind to escape all the nasty thoughts of those still in line waiting to get in. Eric pauses momentarily when he sees Mr. Salvatore, call me Damon, at the bar talking to Chow. A drunk woman is all over him, about to bust out of her top, when I feel a breeze sweep past me.

Pam has the human dangling off her feet. She looks at Damon and grabs his crotch before stating for all to hear, "Mine. Now fuck off." She drops the woman who stumbles a bit before Eric is beside her, steadying her. Eric growls softly at Pam who just shrugs before heading back outside.

Damon just winks at me before returning to his bottle of True Blood. Eric has my hand in his once more, pushing us through the mass of people to his office. He shuts the door, while rolling his eyes before telling me that he must go to one of his safe houses to retrieve Sophie-Anne's blood later on. He also tells me that he will not do so until Damon clarifies exactly who he is.

The night is uneventful, which is most welcome. I sat at the bar, chatting up Damon, while Eric took his place on the throne to entertain the masses. I would occasionally turn to wink at him or blow him a kiss and even though he would not change the bored look on his face, I could feel his pleasure at my antics.

After I lick my lips in an over exaggerated manner while staring pointedly at his crotch, I turn my attentions back to Damon. He is, next to Eric, the cheekiest, most self-assured man, vampire, that I have ever met. He's funny, crass, and my cheeks hurt from laughing so much.

I take a sip of my Sookie Relaxer, some new drink Chow made up in my honor, though I have no idea why. It tastes like Hawaiian Punch with how smoothly it goes down. After the first two, I realized that hidden among the fruity yumminess is a ridiculous amount of alcohol because it just goes up and smacks you in the face. Maybe that's the reason for the name. This being my third, I take more cautious, slower sips. I'm also getting a bit flustered as memories of Eric and I in his bed, and yes, my Viking has silk sheets, burn in my mind.

I excuse myself to go to the ladies room to freshen up and hopefully, cool down. I enter the ladies room and splash some cold water on my cheeks. I hear the bathroom door open, but don't pay it any mind. Not until I feel his hands on my breasts that is. I moan, opening my eyes to see his playful face reflecting in the mirror. I lean back to press against his ever present arousal and chide him, "Eric..."

He nips at my neck, making me buck against him. "You said no at your place of employment, but nothing about mine." He presses soft kisses to my throat. "I need you, Sookie. It amazes me how much I _need_ you."

I look into his eyes through the mirror to find so much emotion when he says the word _need_. I can't help myself because I need him just as much, so I turn in his arms to press my lips against his. The kiss is lazy, sweet, and teasing. Then he deepens it, shoving his tongue into my mouth, possessing me. I groan and shove my hands into his hair, not giving a damn about ruining his aloof, hands off vampire bad ass hairdo. His hands are unbuttoning my jeans, shoving them down when he whirls me around, so I have to brace my hands on the sink's edge. He shoves his jeans to his ankles and slams into me.

I howl out, "ERIC!" He just laughs, as he slams into me over and over. My legs are shaking from trying to stay upright as my first orgasm causes me to lose my breath. He leans back against the bathroom door and my body arches itself to follow. Thank goodness Fangtasia's bathrooms aren't too big.

He growls, as this new position changes the angle he's thrusting into me. "Hold on...tight, Lover, because I'm about to fuck you blind."

I feel myself gush at his words, gripping the sink tightly because Eric is always true to his word. He simply picks my body up to crash down onto his Viking Longship over and over. He starts to thrust upward so we can slam against one another. I scream his name over and over, not caring if anyone can hear me.

I barely feel when he settles my feet back onto the floor. I cry out again when his fangs sink into my neck. He lets a small dribble run down into my cleavage. We explode at the same time. Dark spots swim in my vision as I come down from my high. He's licking my wound to heal it properly. He gently pulls my jeans up sans panties because they were a causality of our passion. He turns me to face him before using his tongue to follow the trail of blood that disappears into my chest, causing me to groan when I feel him lick the tops of my breasts.

I push him back when I feel him start to harden again. I shake my head, eyes bright. "No way. You got your bathroom sex and once is enough. You'll just have to wait 'til later for any more loving."

He smiles as he fixes himself, picking up my ripped panties to shove into his pocket. "If you won't have sex with me again, I'll just sit on my throne and sniff these while waiting for the moment I can have you again."

I slap his chest, as he tries to choke back his laughter. "Oh my lord, Eric, you're such a perv. You will do no such thing. I don't need every vampire in here to smell that or have any of those women and men out there watch you sniff my panties like some sexual deviant."

He just smirks. "I could be persuaded not to." I just roll my eyes.

I wash my hands before we head out. Imagine my utter dismay when I see the line of women standing outside the bathroom. Some look annoyed. Most look flushed. Hell, one is actually touching her own breasts as we walk past. I feel my cheeks burn.

We go to his office where we find Damon sitting on the couch. He tilts his head while observing us. He rises and nods at Eric. "Sheriff."

Eric nods back, "Mr. Salvatore. Oh, pardon me, Damon."

Damon just smirks at him before turning his attention to me. "Sookie. Don't you look well fucked?" I bite my lip and tighten my hold on Eric's hand. Damon bursts out laughing. "Oh Sookie, the blush of your skin is most enjoyable. Such a shame I will only get to witness it joking with you instead of the way Eric does."

Eric pulls me closer to him, "I see no issues with that arrangement at all." He looks at me. A preposterous battle of who has the longest fangs. "Do you Sookie?"

I shake my head, all too aware how Damon's teasing could easily turn into something else. "Yes, it's the only way he'll see me blush, not like you."

Damon snorts and rises to his feet, looking at Eric with an unrepentant smile. "I apologize, Sheriff. I know she is yours and just can't help myself. I have no interest in your human other than that of a friend. She is...quite unique, isn't she?"

The sincerity of his words makes Eric feel more at ease. "Yes, she is. Damon, if you will." He motions back to the couch. Eric and I make our way around to sit behind the desk in his rather large leather chair. "Damon, before I hand over my Queen's blood, I need a bit more information, particularly about your parting comment last night."

Damon nods. "I understand. Perhaps we should wait for Pamela. She is most annoyed with me."

Eric laughs, "Pamela is most annoyed with _most_ almost all the time."

Damon laughs before addressing me, "Sookie, you have nothing to fear from me. I would love it if you felt free enough to be yourself without worrying about proper human/vampire etiquette. There is a time for that and now is not it." He looks pensive for a moment. "I did enjoy myself speaking and joking with you at the bar earlier."

I am dumbfounded. Did this vampire want to be my buddy? I smile. "Thanks. I would like that. You do have a witty sense of humor."

He sits back, arrogant smirk in place. "It must be one of the reasons Pammy adores me so."

My mouth falls open before I turn to look at Eric. He lets out a roar of laughter that I can feel vibrate through my body. He can barely get out, "Pammy? And she hasn't tried ripping off your balls for that?"

Damon shrugs, "Not at all. She enjoys them slapping her ass when I fuck her too much to do that." The door slams open with a very pissed off looking Pammy, wait, Pam standing there.

She glares at Eric who simply nods at her. Then she shifts her gaze to Damon who has risen to walk over to her. He attempts to press a kiss to her cheek, but she moves to the other end of the office. There is murder in her eyes, but her voice is like sugar water. "I told you last night, do not call me that."

Damon nods, "Then agree to stop being pissed off at me."

Pam rolls her eyes. "You're as deplorable as Eric. You think your huge cocks and pretty looks can let you get away with anything."

Damon looks at Eric, as if it should. I can feel Eric smile and shove my elbow into his side, like it even hurts. Eric decides to ask, "Whatever did he do Pam?"

Pamela stands against the wall saying nothing. Damon answers instead, "I didn't make her cum the last time we went at it."

I blurt out, "Excuse me?"

Pamela speaks, "He started eating me out, fucking me with my favorite dildo, and then after he starts to fuck me, his phone goes off with some annoying ringtone mind you, and he just jumps off of me. I mean, really, the nerve."

I am speechless, utterly speechless. She's pissy because he didn't bring her to orgasm? Eric's voice is soothing, gentle even, which hints at the utter hilarity of the situation. "And, my Child, did he bring you to orgasm previously?"

Damon opens his mouth before she does, "Yes, and you and yours felt a couple of them."

I feel my cheeks redden. "Oh my god, that really was you?"

Damon nods, "And when she came to, I got her off twice more before having to take that phone call."

I look at Pam who is sulking, "But it was feeling so good and I had to finish myself off."

I jump off Eric's lap, covering my ears. "Okay this is just too much info for me. I don't need or want to know about this. I'm going to go get a drink. Can I bring y'all some True Bloods?"

Damon is before me, earning himself a growl from Eric. He ignores him. "I will stop teasing Pamela. Please sit. There is much to discuss and your Viking is growing antsy."

I go back to sit on Eric's lap when I notice he is perfectly still. He doesn't even move or touch me when I sit on his lap. When he speaks, his voice is pure ice. "Whatever do you mean by _when she came to_?"

Pam's eyes widen as she takes a step forward, followed by another, strategically placing herself between the two of them. I turn my body towards Eric to place my hands on his chest in a soothing manner. He lifts me as if I am a leaf and places me on his desk.

Pam holds her hands out. "Now Eric, calm the fuck down. Nothing happened. I am fine."

Eric is growling and I haven't the slightest idea what to do. Damon looks as if nothing is wrong. Eric tells Pam to move, but she's shaking her head.

"No, goddamn it. You have no say in this. I am fine. Look at me, you asshole. I am fine." She's getting more and more worked up.

Damon pushes himself off the door to look at Eric. "I have not harmed yours and you know it. I could not, for she pleases me, entertains me so. You must know the value of that." His last statement is said while looking directly at me.

Eric stills and looks at Pam. I believe he's feeling her through their bond because Pamela stands perfectly still. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Eric is satisfied. He moves back behind the desk, promptly placing me on his lap, as if nothing just happened. He looks at Damon, "Explain."

Damon moves back to sit on the couch, but Pam stays standing. Damon begins, "I am ancient, much older than Eric. I am the first of our kind. My blood is richer than anything you've ever tasted so the intensity of drinking it knocked our Pammy out."

Pam snorts, "Say it again. Ancient or not, I'll wear your balls as earrings."

Damon blows her a kiss. "Forgiven me yet? I take that sulk as a no, so as I was saying, I am the first. I created the first generation of vampires quite by mistake. All but two of them survived. The others? I killed them because they were mindless savages who had no control over themselves. It was barbaric and I learned that I needed to be more careful with who I turned. After some time, I let my Children leave and they in turn made their own Children until the vampire population grew. Needless to say, like with any community, leadership was needed so I created The Authority when I deemed it necessary. It's more than two millennia old and I have kept my identity a secret for just as long. No one in there knows who I am, yet they know I exist."

Eric softly says, "The One."

Damon nods, "Yes, the One."

Eric shakes his head, "I thought, even Godric thought it was just a legend, a myth like unicorns, dragons and the little fuckers at the ends of rainbows."

Damon smiles, "No, I am quite real, I assure you. Just ask Pammy." She growls and a Jimmy Choo sailsat his face. Damon catches it and places it on his lap. "I have only trusted a select few with my true identity." He looks at Pam. "It is one of those few that called which is why I did not finish what I started with you. He had information that I desperately needed." Pam seems anything but appeased. Damon rolls his eyes. "Pamela would you care to share with your Maker what you witnessed me do last night with Andre?"

Pamela looks at Eric who just nods. She sighs before speaking, "He drank from Andre."

Eric leans forward. "Whatever for?"

Pam shrugs, "How would I know? I was kind of focused on other things. I will say that it was odd. He sat and closed his eyes after drinking from him. It was for only a few seconds, but it was as if he was not truly with me in the room at that moment."

Damon picks up where she left off. "Pam is correct. I was shifting through his memories."

I look at Eric who is stunned and the same expression is on Pam's face. They are speechless, so I take it upon myself to ask, "And I take it this is not normal?"

Pam answers, never taking her eyes off of Damon. "Unheard of." Her eyes narrow. "You fucking bastard, did you read my blood?"

He nods ruefully, "I skimmed, dearest. I respect you too much."

Her gaze is lethal. "Really? Do you now?" She whips her head in my direction. "This is why I prefer to muff dive." She turns on her one heel and walks out, slamming the door behind her.

Damon stares at the door for a few moments before turning his attention back to us. "She will get over it. I do understand why she is upset, but you of all people, Eric, can understand why I guard my identity so closely."

Eric nods, "I do and so does she, but she is a proud vampire. It will take some time." He smiles sinisterly at Damon. "And a large bank account to beg her forgiveness."

Damon laughs, "I have the necessary funds, but time is something of the essence. I need to ask politely and with all due respect that you command her back here. What I got from Andre's blood needs to be heard. Immediately."

Eric nods and a few minutes later we are once again joined by a very irate Pam, wearing a different pair of heels. Eric addresses her quietly, "You will sit, Pam, and be quiet."

She glares at Eric before doing so. Damon scoots closer, but she doesn't even flinch when he brushes a piece of hair behind her ear. I see the small shudder go through her though after his fingers leave her. "Seems Sophie-Anne has illusions of grandeur and is looking to advance in the V world. She is no longer interested in selling her own blood. She wants the blood of ones older than her."

I gasp, "Like Eric?" Eric rubs small circles on my back.

Damon nods, "Yes, like Eric and others older than him. Eric is the oldest vampire in the U.S. by two hundred years. Bill Compton was collecting information on others that do not reside in the states. She basically wants her own V cartel. I saw this through Andre's memories. He did love her, you know? I find that fascinating."

Eric looks at Damon, "She wants the blood of The One, doesn't she? She's using her best procurement tool, Bill, to try to find you." Damon nods. Eric continues, "Then they must both be found."

Damon agrees. Eric tells him that we must retire for the night. I stand, excusing myself, "Yeah, I have work tomorrow and then I'll drive back here."

"What for? Surely your Sheriff can survive a night without you?" Damon's voice is teasing, but you get the hint that he expects to be answered.

Eric replies, "Sookie is part fairy, a very infinitesimal amount. She is coveted by many of our kind for her telepathy and her great-grandfather is coming to see me to discuss her protection."

Damon's eyes widen before he talks. "Who is her great-grandfather?"

I answer, "Niall Brigant."

His eyes widen even more before he offers us a hurried good night, pressing his lips to Pam's cheek before leaving. I look at Eric who just moves his shoulders slightly.

Pam rises, her gaze icy. "If we are done, then I shall excuse myself." She walks out, leaving Eric and myself alone once more.

I lean into him. "Am I the only one who feels he still hasn't told us everything?"

Eric pulls back to look into my eyes. "You are most observant, Sookie. Let us retire for the evening."

**The Following Night - - -**

I turn off my car and head inside Fangtasia through the back. I head down the hall to Eric's office, passing Chow who gives me a nod in greeting. I knock on the door, relief and longing surging through me when he tells me to enter.

I walk in and instantly feel the heat pool between my thighs. I give him a mock glare before he rises to kiss me hello, a kiss that I feel down to the tips of my toes. He breaks the kiss to whisper in my ear, "We have fifteen minutes until Mr. Brigant is due to arrive."

I move back and shake my head. "No way, Jose and his cousin Pedro, I am not having sex with you when he can just pop in at any moment. You'll just have to cool your jets." I go sit on the couch, grateful to be off my feet. It had been a busy night at Merlotte's given some big college football games had been on TV.

Eric sits next to me and slides my sneakers off to give me a foot rub. It feels so good and I can feel every touch shoot up my thighs. I am just about to be tempted to give into his earlier suggestion and about to voice my change of mind when my Great-grandfather pops in. Eric says nothing, as he continues to rub my feet. I smile at him and am warmed by his serene smile back.

"Sookie, it is a pleasure to see you well." He turns to Eric and there's an ice in his eyes that was not there previously. "Sheriff."

Eric lowers my feet to the floor before rising, "Prince Brigant."

Niall sits beside me, looking ever so regal. Eric just moves to the edge of his desk. I curl my legs up on the couch and Niall smiles at me once more before turning his attentions to Eric, "You are aware how desired she is? Not only by your kind, but some from the Fae realm?" Eric nods and Niall continues, "I do not believe she is protected here as well as she can be back in Faery."

I don't even need to feel Eric's anger at that last statement because I am fine with my own. I sit up and glare at Niall. "Now hold on a minute, I am not going anywhere. I like my life just fine here in Bon Temps and Shreveport. Visiting the Fae was most welcomed at that point, but I made it clear then and I'll do so again. I choose to be with Eric. It's the reason I left there to return home."

Eric's voice is full of pride. "I believe Sookie has made her stance on this quite clear."

Niall stands and I feel the surge of power coming off of him. "She knows nothing of what she wants. She is but a child who is infatuated with you. I have tolerated enough of her antics in regards to you vampires, but enough is enough. She is royalty and can no longer tarnish her reputation by consorting with the likes of you and your kind. It's going to be hard enough marrying her off now that she is no longer pure. I am only grateful her spark is as bright as it is. She will bear our kind strong children."

Is this man out of his mind? Tarnish my reputation? Hell, that's been tarnished since I could speak. Wait, a child? Bear strong children? I look at Eric who smirks at me and waves his hands at me to let me know he knows I got this. I blow him a quick kiss which just infuriates the Fairy Prince. I lash out, "You have some nerve! I don't know you from a hill of dog poop and you think you can just march in here and tell me and Eric what you will and will not tolerate. A few months in the Fae does not make us family. Hell, it doesn't even make us friends."

Eric asks quietly, "Months?"

I nod, "Time is different there than here, but that's not the point. He doesn't tell me who I can be with. He doesn't tell me that he's going to marry me off like we're back...back in your human days. I choose and I choose you goddamn it."

No one says anything. My chest is heaving with indignation and Niall's eyes look as if they're about to burst from his head. Out of nowhere, we hear clapping. The door is thrown open with Damon standing there. His eyes narrow wickedly when he sees Niall. "I knew I smelled Fairy."

I look at Niall, who has gone very pale. He is shaking his head, muttering, "It cannot be..." Then he has his hand on me, which makes Eric call out my name. I try shaking him off, knowing if he pops us to Faery, it will be damn near impossible for me to return on my own. I have never been more grateful for having some of Eric's blood in my system when I yank back my arm, making him lose his footing at the same time Eric is yanking him back by his neck.

Eric slams him down onto the floor, hissing with fangs showing, looking every bit the vampire Sheriff he is. Suddenly Niall is gone and Eric roars. He rises and hauls me to him as I am already throwing myself at him. Pam and Chow barge into the room, prepared to kill. Pam is livid, screaming, "What the hell is going on? We couldn't get in here."

Eric and I look at Damon, but he seems too cool about everything. He finally speaks, "That was not my doing. It was Niall's. Seems he was warding the room against your entry Pam. It was precautionary in case he could not get Sookie to leave with him willingly. Chow you may leave for the night."

Chow looks at Eric who gives him a curt nod. Damon looks at Pam, but she speaks for herself. "Don't you dare think you can order me anywhere, even if you did get me those lovely earrings from Tiffany's. I want answers, as does my Maker and Mistress."

Eric growls behind me, "She is correct. I want answers and the whole damn truth, Damon. I do not give a flying fuck if you're The One or The Authority of God himself."

I concur, but keep quiet. I have a feeling what he is going to tell us is going to knock us all on our asses.

Damon sighs and looks at Pam before looking at me and Eric. His voice is tense, but he starts his story. "I am the first vampire. I was cursed by a fairy because I dared to fall in love with his daughter. I was a Blood Fairy and, Sookie, my friend, it was your family that cursed me."

Well, like I said, on all our asses.

_**Thanks to my beta, krystal214, for her awesome skills. And as you all know, I do not own these characters. If I did, I would be on the show getting fucked by Eric in every episode with a little Damon thrown in here and there for good measure while Alcide massages my feet naked. Like, duh.**_


	10. And He Isn't Done

Since he's got all our attention now, Damon continues. "I am over 5,500 years old. I was born a Blood Fairy Prince. I do not know how much Niall or your cousins, and yes I know of them, told you about our kind. Blood Fairies are the strongest and scarcest of all the fairies. Their numbers have depleted greatly and to find one nowadays is damn near impossible. When I was still alive, in the heart beating sense of the word, the different kinds of fairies did not mix regularly, each faction keeping to themselves. On occasion, alliances would be created but would end rather quickly. We enjoyed it that way because it was easy. Blood Fairies have always enjoyed the calm of the dark and nighttime was always our time. I was out one cloudless night, enjoying a swim when I heard her."

His eyes get a faraway look in them for a short moment before he's back with us. "She was a Sky Fairy. With beautiful long hair that looked like a winding chocolate river with its soft waves and her eyes the color of the ocean before a storm comes. Her body would inspire sonnets and poetics alike. She was perfection, my perfection. Her name was Estella. Estella Brigant and she too was royalty; the Princess of the Sky Fairies."

"Imagine her irritation when she saw me in her pond, interrupting her swim time. She ordered me to leave and I laughed in her face." He gets a wistful look on his face. "I had her beneath me by dawn's first light and she had my heart. We met every night, unless there was some stupid political nonsense we couldn't escape. There were times when all fairies got together, summer solstice and such, to fuck like animals in any empty room we could find. As the days turned to weeks which turned to months, we knew we had to find a way to be together."

I am swept up in the romance of his story. I ask, "Why couldn't you be together?"

He smiles sadly at me, "Because as much as we loved each and did we ever love one another, our families would not accept our union. I might have been able to force the issue with my own people, but the Brigants were and still are a fiercely proud family. They hated the Blood Fairies on principle alone. We had more wealth, more magic and were stronger. Her parents would not have allowed us to marry even if I offered the greatest dowry. Blood Fairies could only produce other Blood Fairies with another pure Blood Fairy. We could control all the elements; water, sky, earth, and fire. But we also had another special ability that made us unique."

I look at him and then at Eric whose face remains impassive.

Damon continues, "We can blood-bend." At our looks of confusion, he explains. "We can control the blood in any living creature. They would be our puppets. Of course, such a gift was looked down upon, but we would never use it for gain. It would be beneath us to treat such a power with such cruelty or disrespect. We were a proud people and it was something rarely used, perhaps in a friendly duel or sparring or during wartimes."

"There was peace in Faery at that moment in time, but the Brigants were power hungry bastards. Needless to say, Estella and I were caught and her family was furious. It was a clash of epic proportions. She begged and pleaded for her father to let her be with me. He kicked her and I lost my temper. Until that point I had never blood-bended as a means of attack, but he hurt her."

"As I willed him to kneel, her mother blasted me. I found out later that her mother had made a deal with some demons for a bit of their magic. The combination of hers with theirs made me a vampire, but of course, there was no word for it then. All I know is her blast of power knocked me on my ass and I awoke with no heartbeat three days later in the very same field next to the cold, dead body of my beloved."

Tears can't help but fall from eyes. I have no words, but Pam does. I don't miss the slight hitch in her voice. "How did you not burn?" Oh crap, how did I even miss that?

Damon gives her a sad smile. "I had her blood, the blood of the strongest line of pure blood Sky Fairy. I crawled to her body, tears sliding off my face onto her pale, lifeless body, not even realizing they were made of blood. I buried her in our spot and went to face her family. I was stronger, quicker, and my eyesight was remarkable. I went straight to her family's home and brought it down on their heads. Their guards were no match for my bloodlust. Those smart enough to realize that fact fled."

"As her parents begged for their pitiful lives, I laughed. I drank from her father first, which is how I found out I had been out for 3 days. The mother tried to escape my grasp, but she was weak. I held her down with one hand as I drained his very essence. That is when I learned of my gift to _see_ through blood." His face hardens. "They had known of our relationship all along and planned on using it as an excuse to declare war on my people to place themselves as rulers of Faery. Her father had loved her no more than a whore loves the clap. She was simply a means to an end."

"While her father hovered over her in that field, prepared to take her life, she had cried for mercy for herself and the child that grew within her. My love had been blessed with our child. I allowed myself to truly feel that heartbreak and showed him no mercy. I threw his body down and had a bit more fun with her mother, who was even weaker in integrity than the father. How could any mother allow her husband to kill her child along with her grandchild that had not yet seen the sky? From her blood I learned which demons she went to. I also saw that she paid for their magic with her flesh. I drank from her and learned that the spell was meant to kill me but didn't."

"After she fell dead to the floor, I went to my lover's room. I sat in her bed and touched her things. I smelled her clothes and cried for what we lost. I laid back and felt the pull of the dawn. I looked out the window and my eyes burned as dawn first came over the horizon. I knew that the sun was now my enemy so I gathered bundles of her things to help bury myself in her windowless washroom. To be on the safe side, I overturned the tub as added protection."

I am shaking my head, "Oh my goodness, Damon. I mean, how...it's too much." My heart breaks for him and the loss of love and family, even thousands of years later. It still hurts him and I am ashamed of my kin, even though I had nothing to do with it.

He smiles sadly, "I survived. Believe me, the first years of my life were all trial and error. I still craved blood as I had when I was fairy, but as a fairy I had small, sharp teeth. As a vampire, however, I had fangs that could rival any animal, but the rest of my teeth had bottomed out. I can even remember the first time I tried to test the sun on my skin. The smell of burnt flesh is still fresh in my mind. I learned that I could not resist the pull of dawn and when I tried my eyes would cry blood tears and my nose would run red, as I would be greatly weakened."

"Of course, just because I had killed Estella's parents, it did not mean the rest of her family just wilted away. Where Estella's father had been power hungry, he had also been quite inept. His brother, on the other hand, was smart. He used the murders of his family as a catalyst to hunt and kill my people. He even blamed me for the death of Estella. He built himself an army that made the other fairies fear him. I couldn't bear to remain in Faery any longer, so I left."

"I first traveled to the demon realm to extract my vengeance against those that assisted Estella's mother in my accidental rebirth. They begged just as her parents had, but I showed them no mercy. I drank their blood and fucked their twin daughters in front of them while they watched, tied with shackles. I pinned their eyelids to their skin so they had no choice but to watch and witness how their offspring were begging for my cock, in their pussies, in their asses and mouths; their eldest son even begged for my release to coat his throat. Amid the screams of their parents, I sank my fangs in their throats, damn near ripping them out while their kin watched and then wanted to fuck in the blood of their parents afterwards. I killed them all."

"I will give the bitch credit. She went to the dominion of the most dishonorable, evil species of demons to ever live. Thankfully, this particular species no longer exists, as they were also wiped out by others who feared them. I admit to being of some assistance with that, staying there for a couple of decades, hunting those motherfuckers. They were all guilty in my eyes, just because they were demons. Afterwards, I had no direction. I was lost. I spent close to one thousand years traveling from realm to realm."

"Holy shit, just how many are there?" I clap a hand over my mouth at my outburst.

Damon just smiles, "There are many, just as there are many other life forms besides vampires and weres. I tried to fuck the love of Estella out of my system, but she would always haunt my dreams. The times we shared burned so deep into my mind and heart. I was listless and tired, yet I never had the courage or the thought to meet my own True Death. Perhaps, I am a weakling as well."

"Anyway, I grew tired of demons and the like and longed for my lands so I returned to Faery. Of course, while I had been gone I had heard the stories of how the Brigants were nothing more than dictators and all of the Fae feared them. The lands of my people were still beautiful, but dulled. There was no gleam to them as there had once been, all that held magic seemed to be missing. I stayed for close to five hundred years, feeding and fucking. News of my behavior had become known and soon I was hunted. Finally, after having had been stabbed with a dagger while drinking my evening meal, I went to the new Brigant Palace and made myself known."

"Of course, I picked a night of some ball or whatever it was. I do love dramatics after all. I threw open the doors as if I owned the place, which I did because the Brigants had overtaken my family home. The bastards were sitting in my parents' thrones. The anger that swept through me was unlike any I have ever known. It wasn't bad enough these assholes robbed me of my love, my child and killed me, but now they lived in my home. These bastards had gotten complacent and smug now that they had my people in fucking hiding."

The walls start to shake and Damon's fists are clenching and unclenching, his eyes starting to get glassy. Holy fuck, he still has his Fae powers! One wall gets a jagged crack going down the middle and the air is moving all around us, bursting with bits of power. It's like a mini-thunderstorm in Eric's office, minus the rain. One blast cracks by my ear, making me jump.

While I'm a bit scared at what could happen if he doesn't get his shit together, Eric takes it all in stride. Pam, however, looks as if she's about ready to go jump on Damon's pogo stick. Her fangs are out and she lets out a small groan which thankfully catches Damon's attention. I can't help but notice how _happy_ he is at her reaction. What is it about vampires and instant erections? They just pop up and are ready to go. The huge cocks comment so makes sense now. As he seems to calm down, his powers wind down too.

Eric addresses her quietly, "Relax, Child, you are not going to fuck him just yet. As much as your orgasmic pleasures are one of my primary concerns in life, we truly need to hear the rest of this."

Pam rolls her eyes at Eric, but says nothing. Damon just hauls her up and kisses the ever living daylights, um you get what I'm saying, out of her. Her hands get fisted in her hair as he kneads her ass. I clear my throat because I so don't want to be a witness to them making up, or whatever. When I look at Eric, he's just tickled by the display, so I poke him and he winks at me. He speaks, "Pamela."

She pulls herself away from Damon and growls at Eric. Eric does not take too kindly to that and stands up, almost dropping me on my plentiful behind. Eric snarls at her, while pointing to the couch. She opens her mouth, but promptly shuts it. A chagrined look passes over her face as she sits. Eric whips his attention back to Damon, "Would you kindly finish your story so Pam can get fucked and I can go get Sophie-Anne's blood. I have my own fucking to get to."

I gasp, "Eric!"

He sits and grabs me, kissing me stupid. He pulls away, licking blood off my lip. I guess I cut myself on his fangs. "Does my request bother you, Lover?" I just shake my head and plop back down, trying to get my heart under control.

Damon sits beside Pam, taking one of her hands in his. The humanness of the gesture is not lost on Pam who looks incredibly uncomfortable. Damon ignores it and continues, "I was instantly recognized. I had been the strongest of the Blood Fairies for many centuries. I was supposed to be king. When they saw me, their mouths dropped open because I was supposed to be dead. I kindly informed them that was not the case. I leapt over the heads of some servants and guards to land in front of those who dared call themselves king and queen. I bowed as if showing fealty but when I rose, my fangs were bared for all of them to see."

"I drained the queen before the husband knew what had happened. I told them that I would not rest until I killed all the Brigants. I guess some of the guard gathered their wits because I was showered with lemon juice. I started to hiss and cry out, only to turn it into a fit of laughter. The stupid weaknesses such as lemon and iron no longer ailed me. Of course, they did not know about my affliction with the sun and silver."

He looks at me before stating, "Dearest Sookie, do not worry. I mean you no harm. It was many, many years ago and I was pissed. Pissed at them, me, everyone, but please do not take my words to heart. I am only telling you of what transpired."

I can only nod. He goes on, "I left them with those words and popped away to my field. It had been many, many years since I visited the grave of my lover and child. After that day, I often found myself sitting there, imagining what our life could have been. It was the only place that shined brightly in Faery. The field that was once a grassy meadow was now covered with different colored blooms. Their fragrance smelled like her."

"As I went to ground to rest, she visited my dreams. I will tell you now that it was the only time I have dreamt of her in such a way. I have had recollections but this was her coming to me. I had prayed over the years for her to come back to me, but I knew she had to have moved onto the Summerlands. I think her spirit stayed in our meadow to talk sense into me. I was beyond having gone astray. She begged me to let her go. She knew that I had loved her with all I had as she had me, but it was time for me to move forward. Her soul was torn and hurting because of my destructive behavior."

"She told me how to turn someone into a vampire. I was perplexed and asked her how she would know that. She smiled my smile while shaking her head. She told me there were just some things I would have to accept as is. I could only agree because, finally, after how many centuries we were together. I told her that I would face the sun and she shook her head vehemently while her power exploded around her. She told me if I were to do so, it would not reunite us in the Summerlands. I would be lost to her forever. She did not know where I would end up, but it would most definitely not be with her. She pressed her lips to mine for one last time and faded away."

"When I clawed my way out of the ground, the blooming garden of her meadow was more vibrant than before and I knew my love had finally found her peace. I knew that I could no longer stay in Faery and the other realms I knew of did not hold my interest. Estella's words came back to me. '_Go to __the __realm of Earth. They are called humans and they resemble us more than any other race.'_ I figured why the hell not."

"I came to this world and it was just ripe for the picking. I admit that my first attempts at turning someone did not work out so well. The blood of your kind, Sookie, was warm and varied in flavor, unlike the blood of fairies that tasted of sunlight. Demon blood had tasted like evil and so on and so on. I was also shocked at just how many humans there were. Even then, Faery was not nearly as populated and these were the times before your Christ and the like."

"I will let you in on a secret, Jesus was a vampire. His healing touch, blood of my blood, died and rose on the third day, sound familiar? He was a kind and caring man. I wanted him by my side and he did not have uncontrollable bloodlust when he rose, which was shocking. I found out later that his virgin mother had been impregnated by a goblin that glamoured her into forgetting his taking of her body. I digress..."

I stand up, hands on hips. "You digress? You just told me that Jesus, the son of God, was a vampire that happened to be part goblin! Holy mother of God, what else?"

Eric pulls me to him. "Lover, you need to calm down."

I shake my head, "I'm sorry, but that's a bit much. I grew up going to church. I went every Sunday with Gran and Damon just blew all my beliefs out of the fucking sky." I glare at Damon before resuming my spot on Eric's lap.

Damon is amused at my words. He licks his lips before continuing. "Sookie, I apologize. That was not my intent. I just wanted to make you aware of just how long vampires have been here. Before that, you can think of Ancient Greece and their gods. They were vampires. The stories spun were made to include the beauty of the sun and Olympus, but truly they were not gods. They were vampires I created that thought they should be worshipped. Once the bloody tributes and virgin sacrifices started, I killed them all."

"If you think back to all those tales and stories of greater beings, I can tell you that they were vampires. I did as Estella told me. I drained them and put them to ground with me. My first attempts did not turn out so well. They were barbaric and uncontrollable and I killed them without any hesitation. Finally, after a century or two, I got the hang of things. My Children made their own Children and on it went."

"When I saw that the vampire community was amassing greater numbers, I created The Authority. During these years, some of my Children met their True Deaths. It felt like a small part of me died along with them. I created my last Child two thousand years ago. I felt that I no longer needed to since we were gaining in number. He was the only one I truly loved. Not quite to the degree I had loved my Estella, but close enough. He was ruthless yet kind with me."

I feel Eric's tension. His body is taut with it. Oh please, please don't let him say what I think he's trying to say.

Damon looks at Eric, a thousand emotions in his eyes. "Godric was my last Child and now he is gone."

Eric says nothing so I guess Pam feels she should fill the silence. She articulates sardonically, "Well, look at that. I fucked my Great-granpappy."

Eric roars and is gone before I can comfort him. I look at Damon, "Well that went smoothly."

He replies dryly, "Perhaps you have been hanging out with Pammy too much."

She growls at him, "Great-granpappy or not, I'll stake you with my heels if you call me that again." She turns to me, fury in her eyes. "Well, go and find him."

I nod, taking off after Eric; god only knows where to find my lover, my heart.

_**The references to Jesus were not meant to demean religion or start any controversy. It was just for the benefit of the story.**_


	11. In Death, There is Beauty

_**Much thanks to my awesome beta, krystal214, for her rapid turnover and grammar skills. She's a tense/comma ninja. This story wouldn't be as awesome without her input and willingness to answer my questions.**_

I rush out the room and try to sense him, but all I'm getting is the beating of my own heart. At this moment, I really wish that we'd already have blood-bonded. I run to the back exit and am relieved to see his car still parked. I calm the fuck down because me being all a twitter will accomplish nothing.

I head back inside, passing by Eric's office, hearing Damon and Pam argue, well more Pam yelling. I walk straight into the bar and stop. He's sitting on his throne, head in his hands, not even acknowledging my presence. I know he heard me enter the bar area or smelled me at least.

I make my way over to him, rolling my eyes a bit when passing by the stripper pole on the small stage, the column strategically placed less than ten feet in front of his throne. I climb the four steps to kneel in front of him and place my hands on his. He finally looks up and I see his red tear stains on his beautiful face. I can't help but breath out softly, "Oh Eric, my love."

He speaks quietly, "I would not have left you here alone. I just...I needed to get away from..."

His voice trails off as his head hangs back down. I am unsure of what to do. The only other time I have seen Eric close to being distraught was when Godric died. Then I dreamt about him, but that hurt-Eric was nothing compared to how he is at this very moment. I force his head up again and lick his tears from the corner of his right eye, down his cheek to his jaw. I repeat my actions on his left side, finally stopping at his mouth. My lips brush gently against his. He looks at me and the force of love in his eyes just about knocks me down. I smile softly. "He was happy. Um, ya know, at the end?"

He nods. "I felt such peace from him."

I am unsure if I should go on. We have never discussed what I saw on the roof that morning. He always brushed me off and after some time, it was only awkward to even try to bring it up. I look at him, knowing he needs to hear it, finally. "It was beautiful. He asked me about God and he seemed...he seemed afraid of his wrath, but I told him that God doesn't punish, he forgives. He was grateful for that and hopeful that it was true." I pressed my lips to his once more before continuing, "He asked me to care for you. I didn't think it was possible."

He smirks, "Because I'm so aloof?"

I laugh, "Is that what one calls being an arrogant son of a bitch these days?" He rolls his eyes. "You're always so in control of everything, your emotions, the people, and the vampires around you that I didn't think you would need me to."

He gathers my face in his hands so I have no choice but to look him in the eyes. "I will always need you Sookie. I always have, even though I had no idea that I even did."

I nod, tears blurring my vision. He releases my face, so I go on, "I asked if he was afraid and he was quick to tell me he wasn't. I could see the truth of that in his eyes. He was happy, Eric. If nothing else helps you with what happened, please know that. He was happy." I fall silent, watching as Eric absorbs what I've said so far. His eyes close as he leans back. I rise and place myself on his lap to finish.

"He saw my tears because I was afraid for him and he was surprised, but happy. He told me that after two thousand years, he could still be surprised and he saw God in that. It wasn't like you and Russell in the parking lot. God, Eric, it was beautiful. His skin started to smoke and a blue fire started within him, but he did not cry out. God, it might sound stupid..."

Eric raises a finger to my lips, "Lover, it could not."

I nod my head, "He looked so at peace. He held out his arms and burned, but never like any of the other vamps I have seen. It started within him and spread out until there was only blue dust left that blew away in the wind."

We say nothing and only when he goes rigid do I know we are no longer alone. I turn my body to see Damon standing there, blood tears staining his face. I turn back to Eric who utters, "I knew he was listening. As Godric's Maker, I could not tell him to leave. It is his right to know how his Child met his True Death."

Damon bows his head. After a moment, he raises his head and clears his throat. "I thank you for that, Eric. I will take my leave now. Perhaps, tomorrow or the night after, you will be more willing to speak to me." He turns to leave but stops before facing us once more.

"Out of all the Children I have sired, Godric remains my favorite. I truly loved him and I do not love easily. He is also the only one of my Children who knew my true identity, who knew I was a fairy. The others that know simply know I am the first of our kind. I must let you know how incredibly proud and protective he was of you, Eric. At times, I found myself jealous of his bond to you. Foolish? Yes. But I could not help it."

He turns to leave and Eric stands bringing me along with him. He calls out Damon's name and swallows unnecessarily before speaking. "Tomorrow night is fine. After all, I still need to hand over Sophie-Anne's blood. I still have many questions and do this in Godric's honor." I wrap my hand around his, so proud of him for not being a pouty bitch. Damon nods and walks away.

We sit back down in the throne. I turn back to Eric, unable to stop talking, knowing perhaps this might be the only chance I get to speak about that night. "I dreamt of you afterwards." His eyebrow shoots up with that smug look on his face. Perv. "I was walking in the corridor, completely passing my room with Bill to go straight to yours. The door was open and you were just sitting on your bed, head drawn down. I made my way over and you had blood tears staining your face. I leaned over to lick them off. I was going to leave, but you grabbed my wrist. I was no longer standing, but under you on the bed. I touched your fangs and offered you my neck."

He smiles knowingly, "You should have known then, Sookie, that you would be mine."

I smile. "When I woke up, Bill told me all my dreams would be because of your blood..." I stop speaking and slap my forehead. "Holy shit, I am a moron!"

Eric sits up, concerned. "Lover?"

I shake my head at my own stupidity. "He told me that having your blood, even such a small amount, would make me attracted to you. You would think that I would put two and two together and ask if that's what his blood did to me. Or was I just that desperate to be loved and accepted that I pushed that to the back of my mind and brushed it off? God, I am such a..."

His mouth finds mine, cutting me off. When it becomes more than necessary for me to breathe, he releases me. "Lover, it was not stupidity. He took advantage of your heart and for that alone he deserves True Death." He strokes my cheek softly. "Lover, you staying there on the roof with Godric, I do believe, is when I began to fall in love with you."

"As I made my way downstairs, I was stupefied that one mortal woman could show my Maker such compassion. When you grabbed my hand to reassure me, I like my Maker, was shocked to feel so much emotion from that one act. Even now, Lover, you coming to me doesn't cease to amaze me. I am...I am grateful, Sookie. Whether it is your God or another deity, I am grateful that you are here with me, so I can love you."

I blink away my tears to find his mouth. The kiss starts out slow and sweet, but changes with the desperation to prove our love physically. I pull away from him and rise. He leans back, legs splayed out as he watches me. I pass the small stage and stripper pole, disdain on my face. I go behind the bar, where the sound system controls are to turn it on. I frown, not knowing how to get the extremely complex machine to work.

Eric's voice is taunting, "Press play, Lover."

I answer back hotly, "If it's that cotton picking easy, don't...oh, never mind." I mumble under my breath, knowing damn well he could hear me regardless. The stupid play button was right in front of me. Some loud, edgy rock music starts to come through the speakers. It's much too loud and I quickly find the volume to lower it. I come around the bar, slowly, letting my hands run along the wood. Eric shifts in his seat, leaning forward, watching my every step.

I saunter, well I hope it's sauntering, across the bar floor, grateful there's nothing sticky for me to slip on. I finally make my way to the small, circular stage. I hear Eric's fangs click down and smile coyly, admittedly enjoying the perks of his blood. Of course, my hearing is nowhere near his or that of a vampire, but it's better than what I was born with.

I sway my hips as I ponder how I am going to climb this bad boy and not look like a total moron. I finally turn myself around, facing him, and slide my body down and on the way up, I jump on. His gaze is on my chest, so I'm gathering he enjoyed that. I swing my legs and stretch them out, hopefully looking as if I know what I'm doing, as I grab hold of the pole. I pull myself up slowly, letting the pole settle between my legs. I shake my body as I do so and Eric's on the edge of his seat. I dance for a bit, making sure to use the pole to its potential.

I bend over and as I snap my body back up, I use one leg to spin on the pole. His pants are tented in the front. He's about to get up, but I hold a finger up. His voice is gruff as he whines. Do vampires whine? "Lover..."

I keep my body moving. "No. You sit down or I'll stop. I'll stop and get in my car and take care of myself." As I say the last sentence, my hands are running down my body to cup my sex. He slams his fists down on the arms of the throne, causing the wood to splinter. Oh god, I want him so much.

I shimmy my body back down and land on my knees, gyrating on the pole. Good lord, what does this man do to me? Twice in one week, I'm moonlighting as a stripper. I hop off the stage and make my way over to him. I shuck off my sweater and kick off my heels when I notice he's gripping the throne so tightly that his knuckles are whiter than normal.

I unbutton my jeans, allowing my skimpy panties to peek through. I twist and move my way up the stairs to stand in front of him. I lower my jeans slowly, wondering just what will it take to make my vampire lose control. They puddle by my feet and I step out of them, lowering my panties in the same fashion until I am standing only in my bra with my plentiful attributes about to pop out.

My nipples are already peeking and I get a wicked idea. I start to spread my legs, lowering my body as if dancing, letting my hands run down until one of them finds its way between my legs. I let one of my fingers slide inside me. I groan as I finger myself for a few moments. He sits, mesmerized, as I slide it out and find my nipples, wetting them with my juices. Then I bring the same finger to my mouth and suck whatever juices remain off of it.

He shoots up and hauls my body to his, ripping my bra off, and taking one of my nipples into his mouth. His fangs tease my skin as I try to hold his head tight against me. He sits back down, my body following his, as it has no choice. He pulls me onto his lap. The rough texture of his jeans rubs against my clit and I cry out his name. He pulls away from my breast to find my mouth. His hands are in my hair as I struggle with his zipper, freeing his erection. I break the kiss to beg, "Please, please, Eric..."

He bites my lower lip, the pain making my insides clench with want. "Lover, tell me what you. What do you demand of me?"

I open my mouth, but lose the ability to speak when his hand finds my clit. I throw my head back panting. I find my voice and bring my head back up to look at him. "Fuck me, my Viking...yes..."

He lifts my bottom and when I come back down, it's onto his length. I cry out with the fullness I feel. I start to move my hips down as he thrusts up. Our pelvises meet with such force, I think I might bruise but I don't care. I only care about him right now. I know now is not the time for sweet, but the time for him to brutally fuck me. I'll take it gladly. He's holding me down by my shoulders to reach even deeper inside me. I am grunting like a pig in the mud and not at all embarrassed. I tilt my head down to bite the column of his throat, hard enough for him to feel but not enough to break the skin. He screams out my name as he explodes inside me.

I quickly follow as the throbbing of his release triggers my own. I collapse against him, trying to get my breathing under control. I lean back to look at him. He is sated and I can feel how much more relaxed he is. I play with his hair as I comment, "You've ruined me for any other man, you know that right?"

He laughs. "It has always been my plan, Sookie." I smile at his words. His face gets a bit more serious before he kisses me softly. He pulls away to kiss each of my cheeks. "Thank you, Lover, for making me feel better. I admit to enjoying your performances. Perhaps a career change is due."

I swat at his chest, knowing perfectly well he would never want another man to see me shake my behind or take off my clothing. These kinds of shows were strictly for the still semi-dressed vampire underneath me. I whisper knowingly, "You would never allow it. You're too possessive."

He quirks an eyebrow before winking at me. He hugs me tightly. "You know me so well, Lover. I would kill anyone who would dare try to see you like this." He lets me go and seems to be thinking about something. "Perhaps, one night soon, I should return the favor."

I feel myself start to get wet once more. He inhales deeply. "I think you are enjoying the very idea of me doing my own show for you."

I nod enthusiastically, "It's only fair turnabout."

He stands, settling me on the throne. "You're absolutely right. I should be a fair Sheriff." And with that, his tongue finds my center and he shows me exactly how fair he is.

**Elsewhere - - -**

I open my eyes when I hear him enter. My neck is stiff and sore as the silver cuts into my skin; I hiss out in pain. I look at him, anger surging through me, as he stands there looking smug. I cannot believe this stupid fool managed to get the upper hand on me.

_We charge at each other. This imbecile thinks he can take me. I have a hundred years on him. Him being foolish, telling me only one of us would be leaving that house. We are about to collide when I notice, too late, the thin sliver of silver sweep towards me. It wraps around my neck, causing me to fall to the floor. He backs away, hissing as he pries the chain from his burning hands. I am clawing at my neck, but it's wrapped around snugly. Then he's standing over me with some projector of sorts in his hands._

_"If a plasma TV can take out my Maker, then this should suffice." Then all I see is darkness._

I awoke in this shack tied to the walls with silver shackles like some commoner. How dare he? How dare he treat his Queen this way? I don't even know how long I've been here. I shudder as I remember him tearing the clothing away from my body to wash me. I was too weak to even attempt to attack him. He left me, naked, for two nights with mice scurrying across the floor. He finally returned with that vile True Blood, but in my weakened state I had no choice but to drink the stuff.

He squatted in front of me, humor in his eyes. "How does it feel to be held against your will? Is this what you would have done to my Sookie?"

I sneer at his insolence. "The telepath, your Sookie, is mine."

The slap is unexpected. My head whips to the side causing the silver to get even more imbedded into my skin. I learned that night he might be a bit more off his rocker than his insane Maker. I kept quiet when reasoning was getting me nowhere. Then a couple of nights ago the unimaginable happened.

_I watch as Bill hunches over his laptop, his fingers flying across the keys. I wonder if he's gotten any closer to the elusive_ One. _I know he must exist. After all, we must have begun somewhere. I am about to ask him something to begin building a trust between us when I feel it. I howl, struggling against my restraints. I am screaming, blood tears running down my face._

_Bill kneels in front of me. "Your Highness, what is wrong?"_

_I shake my head because the words are too horrible to even say aloud. I cry, shake and beg for him to release me. He stands, watching as I shake with rage and hurt. I finally manage to speak. "Andre."_

_Bill tilts his head, waiting for me to say more, but I cannot. It hurts too much. He loses his patience and yanks my head back by my hair. "Andre what, Sophie-Anne?"_

_I cry out, "He is Truly Dead."_

_With that, Bill's eyes widen and he releases me. I cry. For how long I do not know, perhaps minutes, perhaps hours. Finally, I regain my senses enough to raise my eyes to him, "Release me so I can have my revenge." He shakes his head. "RELEASE ME NOW!"_

_He crouches down in front of me. "I am sorry for your loss, but you know I cannot do that." He rises and leaves again._

He remarks offhand, "You look better than before."

I maintain my dignity. He shall not see me that weak again. I do this for my Andre. "I want what is mine. I want vengeance against Northman."

He nods his head, as he paces before stopping to look at me. "Why do you think it is Eric that did this?"

I scoff at him, "Who else would dare such treason against me?" I calm myself. "Release me and I shall join forces with you. I will not seek retribution for holding me prisoner."

He smiles, "You actually mean that, don't you? You truly felt for Andre?"

I nod, a lone tear sliding down my face. "Do not mock what I feel for my Child."

He seems chagrined. "I do not, Your Majesty. I was just making a comment. Nonetheless, I cannot. I do not trust you, Sophie-Anne. I do believe you will try to make Eric pay, but after you will go after my Sookie and that is unacceptable. Perhaps you can understand where I am coming from now."

I say nothing. He believes what he feels for that fucking human, telepath or not, can be compared to my feelings for Andre. My Child? My Lover? A vampire? Good lord, Bill has truly lost all his senses.

He watches me, a different look coming into his eyes. I watch as his gaze travels over my body. "I know who you are Sophie-Anne, a greedy opportunist, selfish, and childish. You would never honor your word."

I let out a laugh, "Like you're any better? How many have you killed with Lorena, Bill? How many have you tricked and ruined? Do not judge me when you're no better than I." I almost mention the telepath, but bite my tongue.

He shrugs his shoulders, as if to concede my point. "You might be right. It's of no importance now. I need your blood, but you're weak. I brought you a present."

He goes off and comes back with a young woman who looks no older than twenty. My fangs click down and she whimpers. Bill smiles before informing me, "I glamoured her to accompany me, but I let it wear off. I feel you'll enjoy her more if you can taste her fear."

I nod, hungry, so very hungry. He drags her to me and I pull her to the floor. Bill sits behind her, spreading her legs. He looks at me before his fangs come down. I smile as we sink our fangs into her nubile flesh at the same time. He's right. Her fear tastes so damn good.

We drain her quickly. I feel my strength return, although dulled by the silver. Bill tosses her body to the side and I see what he wants in his eyes. He moves behind me. I try to move away, but that only entices him more. He's already rammed himself into me from behind when I scream obscenities at him before the pain turns into the pleasure I so enjoy.

When Bill's fangs sink into my shoulder, I cum screaming Andre's name, angering him. He pulls out and grabs a pair of gloves off the table in the corner. I shiver, as he moves behind me once more, yanking on the chain around my neck like a leash. His movements are harder now that my blood is in him. He bellows out, "I shall be enough. Scream my name you bitch!"

And I do, because it hurts so good, but I curse him in the same breath. He empties himself inside me. When he pulls out, he cleans his cock in my hair and I growl. He laughs as he walks away, stopping to look at me. "I must thank you, Sophie-Anne. Your ideas have turned into something more. Too bad, you'll never reap the rewards."

He walks out of the room and comes back with an IV rack, needles in his free hand. I scamper away from him, but have nowhere to go. He laughs and says, "I might fuck you once more before I drain you dry like the bitch you are."

I close my eyes and say, "I shall see you soon, my Beloved." I never open my eyes again.


	12. Don't Worry, Be Happy

_**FYI, I changed Damon's age to 5,500 years from 4,000. Just because I'm wicked cool like that. We all know these guys don't belong to me. ***sigh*** That awesome honor belongs to HBO, CW and the authors. But a girl can wish, dream and fantasize can't she? And believe me, I do all three. Thanks to my beta, krystal214, for doing her thang. Yep, I said thang. She's gangsta.**_

I get up, having had my fill of her body. She isn't Sookie, but a hole to fuck is just a hole to fuck. Her body lacks the curves of my darling Southern Belle. Whereas Sookie is all woman, Sophie-Anne is a child on the cusp of womanhood forever stuck with nothing more than budding breasts and hips that will never fill out.

I have laid with Sophie-Anne twice more. Once on her back, I welcomed the feeling of her nails clawing at my back and down my chest helping release my inner beast. Again from behind, I was thrusting so hard that I could feel some of her bones break under me. After sinking my fangs into her neck and other body parts, I felt powerful and she's only older than me by a century or so. Imagine what power would flow through me by drinking the blood of someone of Eric's age.

Lorena had been younger than Eric, but older than Sophie-Anne. The thought of how her blood made me feel during those carnal years of my life when she felt like sharing makes me hard once more. I notice Sophie-Anne's eyes widen when she sees my erection. Well, maybe just one more time before I drain her. After all, if she is to meet her True Death, I should make it as enjoyable as I can. I stroke myself as I watch the look of fear and disgust roll over her face. She foolishly thought that I was done with her when I brought in the IV and needles. Why end her existence so quickly? No, she deserved a bit more...effort than that. After all, she is royalty.

My eyes narrow as thoughts of Sookie with Eric suddenly invade my conscious. That night when I saw them together, smelling her scent on him and vice versa, made me furious. How dare she sully her body by sharing it with him? Him… out of all vampires! My mortal enemy! And the blood! I smelled his in her and hers in him. The fucking tramp dared to allow him the pleasure to feed from her? She will be greatly punished for her indiscretions. She will learn her place and just who she belongs to.

I stroke myself harder just imagining her spread out in front of me, shackled to a bed, waiting for me, her Master, to punish her accordingly. Oh, that will be a great night. I will revel in her body, her blood and take her in any way I can. I move my hand faster, imagining my hardness penetrating that very last spot on my Sookie that remains virginal. I will truly treat her like the whore she's become, even allowing her to take me in her mouth like the fangbanger Eric has turned her into. She's probably taken him into her mouth, the dirty harlot.

Suddenly, my lust is overridden by my anger. I slap Sophie-Anne and take her from behind where I plan on taking Sookie. The tightness of her ass makes me explode immediately, but her cries of pain harden me again.

Soon enough, I am plowing into her yet again, imagining it is my Sookie. I feel my peak coming and scream out, my voice thundering, "SOOKIE!"

**SPOV - - -**

I shoot up in Eric's bed, pulse racing with my heartbeat pounding in my ears. Eric sits up next to me instantly. "Lover, Sookie, what is wrong?"

I press my lips to his, feeling so very cold. I speak quietly, trying to get myself under control. "It was a bad dream. It's okay now."

He shakes his head, pulling me onto his lap. "No, Lover, it is not. I can hear your heart racing. Adrenaline is coming off of you in waves. If I were to sip you at this very moment, all I would taste is fear." He grabs my chin in his hand. "So tell me, what has you so afraid?"

The images of what Bill had been doing to Sophie-Anne are seared into my brain, making me fear closing my eyes. I try telling myself it was just a dream, but my heart isn't so sure. Eric waits for me to speak. Instead, I go use the bathroom before climbing back into bed with him.

I snuggle tightly against him, trying to no avail to get warm from the closeness. I finally tell him. "It was Bill. He had Sophie-Anne and oh god, Eric, it was horrible. Mostly images of him forcing himself on her, but there were moments when she liked it. He had her tied up to a wall with silver shackles on her wrists and around her neck. It gets hazy; fades out, then her fear comes back when he brings in needles to drain her. He's so angry. At me. At you. He thinks you pretty much turned me into a fangbanger. It was like a slideshow, but with feelings. Even in all that madness and depravity, he still wants me."

Eric pulls us down against the mattress. He says nothing, but snuggles even closer. He drags one of my legs over his. He intertwines our fingers while rubbing my bare back with his other hand. "Lover, do you think it possible...?"

His voice trails off but I know what he's getting at. I reply honestly, "That what I saw was real and not a dream? That he's truly fallen off his rocker and will stop at nothing to have me? Yeah, I think it's more than possible."

He rolls me onto my back, sliding into the space between my thighs. He kisses my lips, cheeks and forehead before whispering into my ear, "He will not harm you, min kärlek. I shall not allow it. I could not bear it."

His words lift the heaviness from my heart and I can feel myself start to relax. I stroke his face gently, twisting the ends of his hair. "I know." I lift my head up to meet his lips in a soft kiss. "I love you."

He slides into me. I should be shocked that I'm already so wet for him, especially after what woke me up and the possible ramifications of my dream, but I choose to ignore it for now. Instead, I focus on my Viking lover moving in and out of me, slowly, languidly. I wrap my legs around his thighs to bring our bodies even closer. He kisses me and I get lost in it; in him. All too soon, the familiar build up starts and we fall over at the same time. He doesn't pull out, but rolls onto his back with me on top of him. I love that he's still inside me. I don't want to lose that connection just yet and he knows that.

He continues to rub my back. "Lover, would you like for me to call Damon to inquire about what this can possibly mean?"

I shake my head. "We can just tell him later on tonight at the club. I work a mid-shift, so I should be at Fangtasia by ten. I want to grab a quick shower at home and change."

He cheekily replies, "We can save time and water if you just came straight to the club to shower with me."

I lift my head up, a scowl in place. "No way. You'll just have to wait until ten for your daily Sookie vitamin dosage."

He nips at my neck, "You cannot possibly blame me for being eager for my daily Sookie. Speaking of supplements, you have started taking the iron pills, correct?"

I roll my eyes, "Yes Daddy." That earns me a swift smack to my left butt cheek. "Eric!"

He teases my earlobe with his teeth, "You called me Daddy. I thought we were playing, min kärlek."

I look at the clock on the wall. I grin at him, "We don't have time to play like that. It's almost dawn." I yawn drowsily before snuggling against him, sleep making my eyes heavy.

He presses a kiss to the top of my head. "Sleep, my Love." I do as he says.

When I open my eyes, it's about four hours later. No more nightmares or visions or whatever. I am more than pleased to find that I'm still on top of Eric, who is still inside me. I twist my hips and gasp when I feel him harden. Oh my. I push myself up by placing my hands on his chest. I move my hips, rolling them, smiling when I hear his fangs click down. Even dead to the world, his Viking Longship is ready to go. I feel naughty and start to move my hips faster. I groan when I lean back to place my hands on his thighs. His eyes shoot open, scaring the bejesus out of me. I am about to fall back when his hands steady me.

He speaks slowly. His words sounding as if he's had a bit too many at Merlotte's on a Friday night. "Am I dreaming? If so, please, Lover, do not stop."

His hips move upward, but his movements are sluggish. I take control of the situation and move my body faster. His eyes close as I rush us to finish. His grip tightens, likely hard enough to bruise, as he growls out my name when he cums. I follow and collapse onto his chest once more. He whispers, "Good morning, min kä..."

I lift myself up, knowing he's dead again. I smile and press my lips to his softly. That's one way to start my morning and less caffeine than coffee. I take a quick shower before getting ready for work. I hum as I shower, enveloping myself in his scent, ignoring my stuff to use his. His bath products smell like the ocean. I quickly rinse before getting dressed. I'm glad I had the foresight to bring a clean uniform with me. I leave my hair down so it can dry. After eating a quick breakfast and gulping down my iron pill that Eric graciously left out for me, I throw my hair up into a high ponytail. I grab my purse, overnight bag and the keys to one of his less flashy cars. A Lincoln SUV of sorts, in black, of course.

I pull into Fangtasia some fifteen minutes later. I am about to get out of the car when I decide to leave my stripper panties in the glove box. I only pray Pam doesn't ever drive this vehicle. He had told me that he had planned on flying to work this evening, so I drop his keys into my purse. I can't help but run my hands along the leather of the seat once before closing the door behind me. I am a prideful woman, but not foolish enough to ignore how nice and smooth the ride here was. I especially can't ignore it when I climb into my car, fumbling with my seatbelt. I roll my eyes, knowing he would be more than happy to give me the MKX. I sigh and pull out to head to work.

I arrive early, hoping to catch Lafayette before the lunch rush. He's out back taking a smoking break. He smiles when he sees me park. I watch as he throws his cigarette butt to the ground. "Well, hook-ah, look at you. You is practically glowing like da sun."

I place my hands on his and smile. His expression falters before understanding dawns on him. He just smirks at me, "Big old nasty told ya?" I nod. He sighs, "Sookie, girl, I am..."

I cut him off, "You owe me no explanations, Lafayette. I am only grateful that you're okay. That you were able to help Tara when I wasn't."

His eyes glaze over before he gets his emotions in check. "Ya know, I asked him to glamour me. He did some weird mojo to this fine black ass in front of you. Told me the glamour would end when you knew the truth of it all. I'm glad because I was getting tired of always pissing myself when I saw tall, blonde and deadly." His eyes narrow wickedly, "Tell me Sookie, is he blonde all the way down?"

He waggles his eyes at me, as I blush redder than a tomato. I slap his arm lightly, "God, Lafayette, you don't change at all, do you?"

He throws an arm around my shoulders while laughing, "Of course not, sista. Why should I?"

I just laugh, stopping abruptly when Sam steps in front of us. The past few days have been tense between us. I know it's because he can smell Eric on me. He's been able to since the day after the Halloween party, but I refuse to apologize for who I love. Though, I'll be the first to admit that the last time really didn't work out for me. I give Sam a small smile. "Hey Sam."

He looks at Lafayette and gives him a quick jerk of his head dismissively, but Lafayette just quirks his eyebrow at him and turns to look at me before asking, "You good, Sook?" Sam just mutters under his breath.

I nod, wanting to get this over with. I am so not in the mood for judgmental assholes today. "Sure thing, Laf, Sam just needs to get a few things off his chest and we'll be right as rain, won't we Sam?"

He says nothing as Lafayette looks at us both before sauntering off. He calls back over his shoulder, "Well, make sure it doesn't take too long. It's almost noon and I sure as hell ain't waitressing when them fools get up in here."

Sam opens his office door. I walk in, depositing my stuff on one of the shelves. I turn to talk to him and crash into his body. I try backing up, but only meet the wall. He places both his hands on the wall, trapping me between it and his body. Now, friendly concern is one thing, but damn it to hell if he thinks I'm going to just stand here for this. I push him back. He staggers, surprised at my abnormal strength. Then his eyes narrow when he figures out why. I place my hands on my hips. "You need to back up and give me some space. I don't appreciate being cornered like that Sam. Not at all."

He sneers at me. "That bothers you? That, out of all the bullshit you've been through, fucking bothers you?" He flings some things off his desk. I'm about to let lose it when his shoulders sag and he just about collapses into his chair with his head in his hands.

The silence is suffocating. I can't stand it. "Sam, what is it that you need to tell me? What do we need to do to get past this? You're one of my closest friends and this," I motion the empty space between us with my hands, "just sucks."

He nods, leaning back. "It does. It truly does. Sookie, after all the bullshit you went through with Bill, why are you with..." His teeth are clenched together. He can't even say his name.

I readily supply, "Eric?" He nods. I just shrug. "Sam, it's none of your busi..."

I lose my voice when he hauls up out of that chair to grab me by the arms, damn near shaking me. "Of course it's my business. You just said I'm one of your closest friends. Goddamn it all, Sookie, you..." His voice trails off but I hear his thoughts loud and clear. _I love you, Sookie. I always have. Why can't..._

I tear myself out of his grip. I have had just about enough. I glare at him. "Don't you dare! You still don't have the fucking balls to say the words. Not out loud anyway. You tiptoe around my ability yet have no problem using it to tell me how you feel and it's not the first time. And even worse than your cowardice to speak your feelings are all those other thoughts swimming in there about me. You really think so little of me?" My voice cracks, but I shake my head. I refuse to cry over other's blindness to see past themselves. "I love him. I have no issues saying it out loud to you or to him. Is it fast? Maybe. Is it insane? Probably. Is it any of your goddamn business? No."

His eyes hold mine, filled with pain. He runs his hands through his hair as he usually does when he gets flustered. "Now look here, Sookie, I am worried about you. Look what happened the last time you took up with a vampire. You were almost killed. Gran and those other girls are dead because of vampires. When you were called away to do their dirty work, the town was almost lost."

I shake my head and poke him in his chest, "Oh no, Sam. Don't you dare try to pin that Maryann crap on me. She came here for you. I didn't even know what she was 'til I got back with Jase from Texas. I'm just going to ignore that you brought Gran up. And claiming to love me, yet sleeping with Tara, my best friend… what's your excuse for that? Hell, look at how I found out about you being a shifter." I stop to gather my thoughts. I just get all this emotion from him, no concise thoughts. I let a single tear fall down my cheek. "I'm done, Sam. I'm done trying to justify and please y'all. You're never going to be happy for me. You're never going to accept that this is my life to do with as I please. And you know what? That's fine because I'm happy with him and with myself."

I turn around to grab my stuff when he sputters, "Sookie, come on now. You know how I get." His nervousness is evident in his voice. "Let's just calm down and think about this for a moment."

I let my hand rest on the doorknob. I turn to look at him with a sad look on my face. "I quit. Now, just let me say my piece. You're never going to accept it's him that I love. I get that. But I can't come in here every damn day being judged or looked down upon because of who I love. I really believe if I don't quit, we'll truly lose our friendship. I really couldn't bear that. I know we need some time and space to get some of it back and that's why I'm doing this. Bye Sam."

I open the door and close it behind me. I hear his fists slam against it on the other side. Lafayette is standing in the hallway, arms crossed against his chest. I say nothing as I drop my apron on top of a dish cart to walk out.

I can't even tell you how I managed to drive myself home. I got in my car and when I finally blinked, I was home. I just feel so numb. I quit. I quit my job and might have lost a friend because of it. I don't know how long I have been sitting in my car when someone taps on my window. I jump and turn to see the worried face of one Jacob Black.

I get out of my car, giving him a quick hello before heading inside. All I smell is sawdust and sweat. Jacob follows me upstairs where a lot of the work seems to be happening. I walk into my bedroom, surprised at the progress. There are a lot of exposed beams. Metal panels lined up against the walls. I walk over to my tarp covered dresser. I rest my hands on it for a moment. I ask Jacob to have the guys take a break.

He quickly leaves, followed by his pack. I walk down the hall to Gran's room. I grab one of her bigger suitcases to take back to my room. I take off the tarp to open drawers and chuck my stuff into it. I throw all my Merlotte's uniforms into a couple of plastic bags. I make my way back to Gran's room to open up one of the boxes I had packed with a few mementos and framed pictures. I grab a few of my favorites before heading back to my room to carefully place them in the suitcase. I close it and drag the thing to my car. Jacob sees me sort of struggling and quickly comes to help. He puts it in my trunk and looks at me for a moment after closing it.

He bites his lip before asking, "Sookie, you okay?"

I am about to reply indifferently, but stop to think about it first. Am I okay? I think about what has happened to me these past few months. Love gained. Love lost. Family lost. Friends gone. New friends made. New love found. Really, really hot sex with a Norse god. I smile. "Yeah, I am and if not right now, I sure as hell am going to be soon." I get in and call out, "Keep up the good work."

I drive off towards my other home. I'll deal with unemployment later.

**Later on - - -**

I bite my lip as I pull into Fangtasia. Earlier, as I drove back to Eric's place, I realized I didn't have the code or the proper retinal attributes to enter. Instead of waiting around outside, I went to have lunch and took in a movie. I wanted to stay in the public eye, sort to speak. Niall's words and behavior make me even more on edge with all the crap with Bill. The only family I have left, besides Jason, wants me to be nothing more than a brooding mare. The theater in Shreveport had been playing a black and white revival. After a few hours spent watching a couple of classics, I am back at the club, turning off my car, and going to bang on the backdoor. I had texted Eric before driving over here and he texted me back that he would be here within the hour, promising to call Ginger so she knew I was coming.

Ginger opens the door and shows me to Eric's office. Imagine my surprise when I see Damon typing away at the laptop on the couch. He gives me a slight nod while continuing to click away. I offer him a hello and dig through my bag for the romance paperback I had picked up earlier. I sit on the opposite end of the couch, getting lost in the period romance.

A few chapters later, Eric comes through the door holding a cooler. He sets it down in front of Damon, who shuts his laptop. Damon opens it, hissing when he sees just how much is inside. Even from my spot on the couch, I could see it's filled to the top. He shuts the cooler and takes out his phone. He speaks rapidly and I can barely keep up, though I do know it's not English he's speaking.

He hangs up and looks at Eric, "This is all of it?"

Eric replies, "Yes. I have no use for her blood. It is quite inferior to my own."

Damon nods. "I wasn't expecting such a large quantity. One of my men will be here before midnight to get it."

Eric asks, "What will you do with it?"

Damon smiles, "As Magister, I will take it into evidence. Take pictures, notes and a bunch of other boring crap. Then, as The Authority, I will burn it all. Now, enough of this nonsense, Eric, when are you planning on telling your dearest here that what the two of you seem to be sharing so far is highly irregular?"

I close my book, glaring at Eric. "What's highly irregular?"

Eric snorts at Damon, "Why thank you, Damon, for breaking the news in such a kind manner to my bonded." He kneels before me. "What he means is that what we share so far is very strong. It's as if we've already blood-bonded. I can already sense your emotions and I do believe you can sense mine."

I nod. "I can feel it when you're angry or nervous. Not always clearly, but I do feel it."

Damon interrupts, "How about when he's horny?" We both turn to look at him. He shrugs, "I'm just saying that might be really useful. All kidding aside, I suggest the two of you blood-bond tonight. Since I am here as Magister, it will be official. Hell, let's make it a pledging as well. Kill two birds with one stone and blah, blah, blah. There will be plenty of vampires present. I will order the vampires to remain after the club has closed and the humans are gone."

I look at Eric. I smile. I mean, why not? After he explained to me, sometime during our lovemaking, what pledging is, I figured it's the only way we can be married until the law changes. We were planning on it anyway. Damon doing it seems like a smart choice because no one would dare question the Magister. At least, that's what I think. I nod and the smile that blooms on Eric's face is priceless. I turn to Damon, "Thank you. We would be honored if you would perform the ceremony; ceremonies. Wait, is it even a ceremony?"

Eric answers, "It can be." He rises to sit behind his desk. "I'm not sure how the Magister is planning on doing this."

Damon rolls his eyes, "So we're back to titles now? So be it. I will address the other vampires to let them know their Sheriff has an announcement to make. That way, Eric can say a few words. I will announce that in addition to being your pledged, you two will perform a blood bond in privacy to further cement the pledging. I will then bring out the ceremonial knife I have and the two of you will do your thing. I will offer Sookie my protection, and in turn, that of The Authority."

Eric smiles at me, "Then I will whisk you away, Lover, to consummate the pledging and finish the bonding."

His words make me shiver. He winks at me before Damon clears his throat. We look at him once more. I don't like the look in his eyes.

When he speaks, I know why. "Before the ceremony and all that fornicating you two have planned, there is one small, insignificant issue that has to be dealt with."

Eric stands, hands on his desk. "And what would that be, Grand-sire?"

Damon looks at him, gaze never wavering. "I will be needing some of Sookie's blood, of course."

min kärlek - my love


	13. Give a Little

I say nothing. The room is silent for who knows how long. Eric tilts his head to the side and asks calmly, "Excuse me?"

Damon answers nonchalantly, as if discussing needlepoint, "I will need some of Sookie's blood. Of course, it will have to be done before the blood bond."

Eric's fangs click down. His voice is deadly, "Of course."

I bite my lip looking between the two of them. Oh fudge, this can't be good. I meekly ask, "Why?"

Eric snarls out, "Yes, Damon, why do you need the blood of my soon to be bonded and pledged?"

Damon's replies curtly, "I need a miniscule amount so kindly remove the sword up your ass and sit down. A drop, something a scientist would put on a slide. You can prick her with a needle for all I care. That amount should be sufficient." I visibly relax, as does Eric, but then Damon drops another doozy on us. "Needless to say, she, of course, will need some of mine as well."

Eric roars. Before I can even think of telling him to calm down, he has Damon pinned against the wall. I cry out. I don't even think I blink when their positions are reversed and all Damon is using is a finger, just one singular finger to pin my beloved to the very space he just occupied.

His fangs are down and his eyes are deadly. Eric struggles against him, but to no avail. Damon turns to me as Pam bursts into the room, fangs down. I would laugh at the expression on her face, but I just can't manage when I'm pretty sure mine mirrors it.

Damon orders us, "Sit down the both of you while your Sheriff calms the fuck down." We don't move. "NOW!"

Well, you don't have to tell us more than twice. We both plop down, hands in laps as we stare bewildered by the scene in front of us. Damon winks at Pam before turning back to Eric. "Have you calmed down yet?"

Eric bites his lip, piercing the skin with his fangs, causing a small jewel of blood to blossom on his lower lip. Damon's free hand swipes the fluid onto his finger to suck upon and his eyes close. Um, this is all kinds of creepy. Damon has his Child's Child pinned to the wall and he is licking up his blood. Yeah, totally gross. Pam hisses, I guess she's in agreement with me.

Eric shoves Damon away from him. The elder vampire swears and drops to the floor, blood tears running down his face. I am speechless. I truly have no words, but it is quite apparent Eric does. He squats down before Damon with his hands on his thighs as he addresses him, emotion making his voice unsteady, "How does it feel? How does seeing him like that, so ready to die, feel to you? Could you not sense his desperation? His will to continue so utterly depleted?"

I get up and put my hand on Eric's shoulder. He looks at me, tears on his face as well. I shake my head, speaking softly, "That's enough. You made your point."

Eric nods as he rises and gathers me in his arms. I can feel his hurt as if it's my own. He buries his face in my hair. "Lover," he says quietly, no other words are necessary.

Damon rises and wipes his face. "I had..."

Eric cuts him off, his grip on me tightening to the point of pain, fury and loathing lace every word. "Don't you dare say you had no idea. You are strongest out of all of us, you could have killed me easily right now. A Maker always knows how his Child is feeling, no matter the miles apart or if we cut off the bond from our side. Don't you dare fucking tell me you had no idea or I'll fucking find a way to kill you before the sun rises this very morning."

I turn in his arms. A feat that's damn near impossible, but I manage. I stroke his face, cupping it in my hands. "You have to stop. You're not the only one hurting. Don't do this. _He_ would not have wanted it."

Damon finds his voice, shaky at best, "He is right. I knew that my last Child was feeling desolate, yet I shrugged it off thinking he was in one of his moods." I turn to look at him, but he's locked eyes with Eric. "You see, the last time he felt this way he found a Viking dying in some woods and turned him. I swear I did not know he...I didn't know he was so far gone this time. He got melancholy at times, for decades even, but always came back to me."

Eric struggles for words. He struggles to hold back his emotion. I send him all the love I have in hopes that it gives him a bit of strength. He licks his lips before speaking, "When was the last..."

Damon finishes, "The last time I saw him? Almost ten years ago in Europe at some concert thing in some park. We fucked a pair of twins side by side and switched to see which one was better."

The smirk on his face should be as offensive as his words, but for some odd reason they're not. I hear the teasing in Eric's voice, "And which one was?"

Damon smiles, "The one that..."

Eric laughs, "...swallowed, of course."

They both carry on, laughing for a few moments as Pam and I stare at them both. The tension that was choking the room looks as if it has dissipated. I am pretty sure that little joking that just transpired a few moments ago will make me less than giddy when I stop to think about it, but I choose to ignore it...for now. Pam has more of an immediate reaction to their uncomfortable conversation as her fangs drop down and I'm pretty sure it's not because their wordplay tickled her girly bits.

Although, I admit to liking this more than seeing Damon pin my Viking against the wall with his finger. Yes, I still can't get over that. Pam rises when it seems the worst has passed and brushes some imaginary dust off her skirt. She nods her head before walking out. Damon looks longingly after her before turning around to give us his attention once more. He sighs wistfully.

I look at Damon. "Why do we need to have one another's blood? I can't even begin to tell you how uncomfortable I am with the very idea of it."

Eric gathers me in his arms. I don't even need a flipping blood-bond to know my words make him as happy as a pig in its own shit. I lean into him while Damon rises to pace.

Damon stops to look at us. His eyes are contemplative in their intensity and I am reminded of Godric on that roof. However, there's also a sense of calm within his turmoil. You can see both wrestling with one another. I can only imagine what he's thinking or what my Viking might be thinking. What the hell is some lowly barmaid doing questioning the big daddy of all vampires? Well, excuse me, but it is my fucking blood, so damn straight I wanna know.

Damon smiles and it brightens his whole face. I know he's attractive as sin, but I just get this feeling like he's another Jason or Lafayette to me, like family which is so weird since I've known him less than the time my monthly period lasts. Yes, nasty, but hanging out with vampires and creatures of the like starts to take a toll on you, ya know?

He walks up to us, tilting his head this way and that way. He stops less than a foot away and Eric tenses, ready to remove me from danger if need be. Damon just asks softly, "You truly love her, don't you?"

Eric's voice is hoarse, "With all that I am and can possibly be." I turn into a puddle of melted, gooey love with that statement.

Damon smiles as his eyes close. When they open once more, it's all power in them and all business. "I am glad. Godric would be overjoyed to know it. He worried about you, Eric."

Eric snorts, "Whatever for?"

Damon answers honestly, "He was worried that you would not find love or the peace that comes with it. Our Godric never loved another the way he loved you, Norseman."

Eric is stunned silent, but of course not for long. His cheeky retort makes me wanna stake him myself. "Peace? There hasn't been peace in my life since she walked into my bar wearing that white, virginal dress with the red flowers on it like a fucking buffet on smooth, tanned legs."

I move out of his arms and turn on my heels to look at him. He's smiling at me, and it's _my_ smile. The one that makes my heart want to burst from its chest. I pout at him, "That's mean."

He yanks my body to his to kiss my breath away. When he pulls back, I realize he's dipped us into some ridiculous dancers pose. He kisses the tip of my nose. "I do not regret it for anything, Lover. You, as cheesy and unoriginal as it sounds, make my life worth living, danger and all. I will not let you go."

I sigh, trying hard to ignore Damon's blatant staring at this soap opera playing out in front of him. Cue the violins. "Ever?"

Eric straightens us out. "Ever."

Damon waves his hand for us to wrap it up. "As lovey dovey as your adoration for one another is, could we possibly focus here? After all, I still need to go and smooth Pam's feathers. I know that comment pissed her off plenty."

Eric pulls me onto his lap as he sits back behind his desk. "Well, she is well aware of my little adventures with Godric."

I turn my neck to look at him. "And just what kind of adventures are we talking about?"

He smiles impishly at me. "Um...Lover, do we...?"

My eyes widen. "Oh lord, he was as big a slut as you? Never mind then. Let's just keep this moving, shall we?"

Damon lets out a hearty laugh, "Oh Norseman, what a delight she is. She will truly keep you and me on our toes. As you were asking, Sookie, I want us to exchange blood, and not at the same time so just simmer down Viking, so I can find you if the situation ever arises."

I shrug, "But can't Eric do that? Hell, we're worried that Bill might still be able to."

Damon waves off my Bill concern. "Once you complete the blood-bond, Eric's blood will totally obliterate his from your system. Bill's blood is as tainted as his Maker's and weak to boot. A drop of mine can do it as well, but will not be overshadowed by Eric's when you complete the blood-bond. We also have to consider that Niall wants you..."

I cut him off angrily, "To be a goddamn brooding mare for whatever stud fairy he has in mind!"

Damon's eyebrows rise slightly, "Yes, exactly. And no matter how strong the blood-bond between the two of you will be, and I truly believe it will be the strongest ever created, I am afraid should Niall take you to Faery, Eric would not be able to find you there."

Eric stiffens under me, muttering, "Fucking fairies." He wraps one of my hands in his. "Damon is correct, my love, I am not sure that it would allow me to find you in other realms."

I nod sadly, "But since Damon was originally a fairy, it'll be no problem for him."

Damon nods, "Exactly. I can and still do occasionally travel between realms when the need arises. Now, as to why I want your blood, I need to know what I'm up against in regards to Niall and Bill. Yes, your recollections will be helpful, but instead of making you relive some of that unpleasantness, I think this way might be less painful and uncomfortable for you. It also allows me to see what happened without being influenced by your emotions, just the facts."

I bite my lip. I hate that what he says makes sense. I hate that I need his blood like some fucking Lojack in my system. I hate that we even have to make plans like this. It makes me want to pull my hair out. I haven't even told Eric that I quit yet. Wait a minute, that will make an awesome blood-bond/pledging gift and it doesn't even cost me a thing.

They're both looking at me, so I just nod my head. Eric sighs while taking my ring finger into his mouth before he pricks it and a small bubble of blood appears. Damon quickly is beside us to swipe it off and do his thing, but this time he leaves his eyes open. The intensity of his eye color changes, it's almost as if you see flashes of light or whatever fly across them. We watch as they get unfocused and kind of creepy.

His gaze widens and then settles on me. When his eyes fixate on me, it feels like he's looking into me rather than at me. I squirm under his gaze. His voice is terse, "You have suffered greatly throughout your life, yet are not burdened by it. You don't let those atrocities define you. Rather, they have helped you shape your own spirit, your own way. I find that to be truly remarkable, Sookie."

I am at a loss for words, so I just nod my thanks. Eric is tense beneath me and I can only imagine his frustration at the moment. It must imitate my own when I wish I could just hear his thoughts. Though, he says nothing as Damon pricks his own finger and I watch as the bead of blood forms there. It's the size of a drop of water, if that. I take a step closer when the door to Eric's office bursts open.

"What the flying fuck is going on here?" Pam's eyes zero in on Damon's finger and what resides there. Her fangs come down, which seems to be a regular occurrence whenever she's near Damon. "The hell you are. Did we not discuss the stipulations of our fuckship? No sharing bodily fluids, blood and cum being those very fluids, with others unless agreed upon?"

Damon licks the blood off his fingertip. He motions for her to close the door. She looks at Eric who nods. She closes it and sits on the couch once more. Damon sits beside her to clarify. "Pamela has agreed to be my fuck-buddy while I remain here in Louisiana. I agreed to no sex and feeding unless it's her or if we're sharing the human."

Um? Okay. Yippee for them. I just want to get this over with. I look at the clock on the wall and see we have an hour until the bar closes.

Damon repeats his earlier spiel and Pam agrees it's best that I take his blood for my own safety. Before Damon pierces his skin again, Eric stops him. "Will your blood effect Sookie the way it does Pam or myself?"

Holy crap! Good question, especially since I'm in a small, confined space with three vampires. I don't want to engage in some crazy foursome while high on Damon's blood. That's just all types of icky. Then they'll get into more of that who swallows bull and, well, that's not something I'm ready for. I look at Pam, who is leering at me. It seems she's more than okay with it.

Damon shakes his head, "No. She does not feel attracted to me in that way. Her feelings for me are more like those of a brother." He pauses, perplexed. "I can't say that my ego's all that bothered by it though, as I see her in the same way. Besides, her spark is very strong, the strongest I've seen in some time, and it will counteract that aspect of it. You can swipe it off and feed it to her if it makes you feel better. We must move this along because there are other things I wish to discuss."

I almost whine. Okay, maybe it does come out whiney. "There's more?"

He smiles wickedly at me, "Of course." We go through the process. His blood, such an insignificant amount goes down my throat and I can't even begin to describe it. Though he's right, I don't feel the way I do when I have Eric's. This is almost clinical, but I can tell the difference between the two, even with such a tiny amount. If Eric's blood is champagne, then Damon's is like Moet being sipped out of a platinum goblet while being hand-fed grapes. I still prefer my Viking.

I feel their eyes on me, as I smile woodenly. I close my eyes when the first thoughts slip past my shield. I clap a hand over my mouth and Eric looks at me. I blurt out, "You have two Weres outside, both wolves. I can hear them, like crystal clear with no fuzzy pictures or anything like that. I can feel the vampire voids outside the bar and in the parking lot." I close my eyes so I can drop my shields, carefully. I open them, smiling at Eric. "I can read some girl in the bathroom who thinks you're the sexiest thing with fangs since Brad Pitt in that movie."

Eric grumbles, "Brad Pitt? Pft."

Damon claps his hands, "Now, let's wrap this up so Sookie can change."

_What?_ So I ask, "What? Change into what?"

Eric seamlessly answers, "I have something for the occasion. I was going to save it, but it will more than do for tonight."

I open my mouth to object, but stop when I see the pure happiness in Eric's eyes. I just shut my trap and sit, facing forward. Eric murmurs something into my hair. I can't make it out, but I see Pam raise an eyebrow before smiling a true smile.

Damon takes one of my hands in his. "Niall is powerful, yet the eternal spark which makes a fairy a fairy shines brighter in you. I was not lying when I said it's the strongest I've seen in centuries, maybe millennia." His eyes get sad. "Fairy numbers are dropping drastically, especially those of full blood. Fairies enjoy the human realm and there has been quite a bit of procreating with humans. Some pureblood fairies find this offensive while others think it's a necessity since it is difficult for a female fairy to carry a child to term. If her spark is not strong, it is even more arduous."

I can't help but inquire, "Why?"

"The magic of the child growing within the womb mixes and takes from the magic of the mother. If her spark is not bright enough, the unborn child basically drains the mother dry," he tells me.

Pam mischievously adds, "Like a vampire?"

Damon chuckles, "Like a vampire. The male is just needed to plant his seed in the woman. The rest is up to her. Hell, a female fairy is lucky if her mate's spark is strong enough to even impregnate her. Magic is a tricky thing."

I stand up to stretch my legs and let all this information settle. Finally, I stop to look at Damon, "The Brigant line is dying out, isn't it? He wants me to pretty much get his numbers up."

Damon just nods.

I growl out, "Well, for all I care he can go fly off a bridge into a lemon juice filled lake. My uterus stays my own, damn it."

Pam gets up to high five me. "Girl power."

I giggle as she waves bye and Damon turns his attention back to us. "As much as I enjoy your fiery spirit, Sookie, I implore you to use extreme caution, especially during the day. Your great-grandfather is by no means, a weak man. He created a shield that couldn't be penetrated by Pam or Chow. I only got through because my magic is stronger than his, but I did not have enough time to prevent him from popping out as I was only concerned that he did not take you with him."

I gape at him, "You could do that? Stop him from poofing, with or without me?"

Damon shrugs, "There is so much I can do, it's actually a bit scary, Princess." I can feel my eyebrows get lost in my hairline. He just smirks. "Sookie, dearest, I do believe it's time you learn to harness and use your fairy powers."

I explain, "But I did in Faery. Claudine, Claude and even Niall taught me how to harness the energy and use it to protect myself."

Damon grunts, "Bullshit. I do not entirely distrust the intentions of your cousins. Claudine is fair. Claude's an egocentric fuck more interested in seeking out the next piece of cock he can ram up his ass. Niall would not have told them more than he felt necessary. He would have told them to teach you a few basics so he could gain your trust. Neither of them would be able to tell how strong your spark is, as they are both less than three centuries old. Actually, to see a fairy's inner spark is a rare talent."

Eric interrupts, "To which you seem to have. Exactly how many _rare_ talents do you have in your bag of tricks, Grand-Sire?"

I roll my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, "Honey, we're going to have to give a little here. We need to trust somebody and, well, it seems that is going to be Damon. He's Godric's Maker. Had you ever heard him speak ill of his Maker?"

Eric gets up to pace as he thinks. He finally stops to look at both Damon and myself. His voice is quiet. "No. He never told me the name of his Maker, but he always spoke of him with reverence. I shall trust you with what I hold dearest to me, Grand-Sire, and that is Sookie. I say this to you because no matter how angry I am or how much I miss him, I trust in what Godric believed of you. You have my word that from this night on, I shall stop with my sullenness and will work with you."

I am just so proud of my Norseman.

Damon walks over to him and slaps a hand onto Eric's shoulder. Even at about half a foot shorter than my lover, he exudes such power. "I am glad. Now, I want you to also have some of my blood. I fear what we will come to face in the upcoming days will need you at your best."

Eric grins, "I'm always at my best, just ask my lover."

Damon laughs and Eric smiles brightly. Oh yeah, I'm so happy we're all best buds now.

**_Thanks to my totally awesome beta, krystal214, for getting this back to me so quickly. She's just too awesome and so very helpful. _**


	14. Don't You Love a Shy Chick

_**So it's a bit short, but (Look Krystal, comma usage!) I have so much work and studying to do, it's all I could manage right now. Super duper thanks to my beta, krystal214. you rock, Lover.**_

Damon's hand moves to his neck and I cry out for him to stop. They both look at me like I'm a chicken with its head cut off running around the coop, so I state the obvious, "Maybe Damon could put his blood in a glass or something. Just think about what happened when Pam had his blood, Eric. I don't want you passing out or humping his leg."

Eric scowls as Damon erupts in laughter. "Oh my, that would be quite the sight, wouldn't it?" Damon gathers his wits and looks at Eric. "Oh, stop sulking. I don't know who's more petulant, you or Pam? Sookie is right. Wonder how Pamela's going to react to you taking my blood?"

Damon walks over to the bookcase on the back wall where there are a couple of glasses on one of the higher shelves. His fangs click down and he tears open his wrist, letting his blood pour into the tumbler. Well, if you can call _that_ pouring. It's like that old Heinz ketchup commercial where the guy opens the bottle on the roof and runs down to the ground to catch it on a hot dog or something. It's so thick, yet seems alive as it settles in the glass. I know it's more than what I had, but no one says a thing. As the wound seals, Damon places the glass on the desk.

He opens the door to leave, smirking at us. "I'm going to throw out all of the humans in a few minutes."

The door starts to close and Eric begins to strip. I am dumbfounded. "What the hell are you doing?"

Eric licks his lips. Sweet Sheppard of Judea, the man just oozes sex. "Lover, we know how I will react to his blood. Why rip a perfectly good pair of pants when we both know I'm going to fuck you senseless in a few moments?"

He's in front of me before I can form a reply. He shoves my jeans down, rips my underwear off and I help yank off my top and bra. There's no need to ruin a perfectly nice piece of lingerie. I can't believe I'm encouraging him.

He goes to grab the glass and stands before me once more, slowly raising the tumbler to his lips. Just inhaling the scent of Damon's blood makes his dick rise and his fangs shoot down, but he never breaks eye contact with me and my body is humming for him. I don't know how long we just stay there like that. It's its own kind of foreplay. He tilts the glass up and as the first drop of blood hits his lips, a powerful orgasm rips from him.

I cry out as his lust chokes me, making me fall to my knees in front of him while jet after jet of his cum shoots out, spraying my chest and chin as he finishes drinking Damon's blood. I could be mad, but I am greedily using my fingers to sop up his man juice to taste. I smile wickedly at my Viking as his erection stands firm in front of me. He watches as I swirl his very essence off my chest and bring my drenched fingers to my lips. I lick my digits clean as he crushes the glass in his hands.

He whispers my name and I know he wants to have sex with me, but I want to be traditional and wait until after the ceremony to consummate our love. Corny? Totally. Ridiculous? Sure, but it's what I want.

I gaze upon his impressive length with a bit of trepidation. I am inexperienced, but I want, no need, to please him in this way, to share something that I hadn't with Bill.

I tentatively stick out my tongue to clean away the pearls of fluid still gathered on his Viking Longship. Our groans mix as the strokes of my tongue get braver. It's decadent how good he tastes, better than that Godiva chocolate Lafayette swears is better than sex.

Soon I allow my throat to relax as I try to take more of him. His hands get tangled in my hair as he starts a rhythm of fucking my mouth. I use my hands to make up for what cannot fit while I massage his balls with one and grip his shaft tightly with the other. I think it's the vamp blood that thankfully makes breathing rather unnecessary at the moment.

"Lover, good gods, woman...you are incredible..." His hips start to move faster and I use my teeth to scrape against his skin. He growls as his grip on my hair tightens. "Yes...oh, I am so... fuck... squeeze my balls. Sookie...feel how heavy they are for you..." His movements get jerky before the first drop of semen hits my tongue. Soon he's coating my throat with it, but his grip never loosens. His movements become softer as he empties in my mouth. "Swallow every fucking drop... good girl."

I move away to lick my lips just before he pulls me up to kiss away what remained on my lips. He shoves me back onto his desk before dropping to his knees to return the favor. Guess I did alright for a beginner.

**DPOV (when he left the office) - - -**

I close the door behind me, chuckling softly at Sookie's small outburst as Eric starts to undo his jeans. His snappy comeback makes me laugh some more as I walk towards the bar, smelling sex and a fairy's arousal in the air. Of course, the other vampires here can't smell a thing, but I'm so much cooler than the whole lot of them. I lean against the wall, eyeing Pam sitting on the throne looking utterly bored.

Pam Ravenscroft. She compels me; straight to the very soul humans say we, as vampires, lack. Her wit. Her charm. Her sharp tongue. Her body. Her loyalty to those she cares for, no matter her indifference. Her sex. Oh, how I so enjoy her sex.

I tilt my head back towards the office, smelling Eric's lust as it rolls off his body. I turn my attention back to Pam whose fangs have already run out. I lick my lips before pushing myself off the wall to jump onto the bar. I let my fangs run out as I watch Pam shift in her seat. I nod my head at Chow, who turns off the sound system.

"Bloodbags, get the fuck out! Those who are not vampires are to leave." All eyes are on me, yet no one moves. I let a bit of my power shift through the air as I scream, "Now!"

Bodies, including the few Weres Sookie noticed earlier, start heading towards the door. Thankfully it's near closing time so there aren't that many left anyway. I notice the other vampires' fangs have dropped when it hits me. I turn my head to see Pam, _my_ Pam, has spread her legs open on the throne as an orgasm courses through her body. Her hands grip the arms of the throne, breaking the sides as her body jackknifes. I vaguely recall someone mentioning it has just been replaced for the very same reason.

My own cock rises before I notice the others start to move closer. I open my senses up and feel Eric's lust again as his fairy pleases him, knowing Pam will be sharing in his excitement again shortly.

Pam's fingers find their way to her wet snatch and she wastes no time sliding her fingers into her… no, _my_ pussy. It's quite the show and I find myself very annoyed that I'm not the only one watching it. Well, it's only right I rectify the situation quickly.

I jump down, "Stand down. She is mine."

One vampire dares to hiss at me. I waste no time ripping his head from his body. I look at the others who start to back away because it was done in less time than one blinks. Pam moans start to get louder while her eyes never leave me. I make my way towards her, not even bothering to clean my hands.

Her voice is hoarse with hunger. A hunger only I can satisfy, "Han har har din blod. Äsch fuck jag."

I laugh as I squeeze my dick through my pants. "I plan on doing just that but first I must taste you."

I drop to my knees in front of her, offering my bloody hands to her. She quickly sucks my fingers clean as if they were my cock in her mouth. As she releases the last of my fingers, I drop my hands to her chest to squeeze her tits. I run my hands down to rip off the offending material that dares hide her body from me. She spreads her legs over the broken arms of the throne. Her sex glistens and I can hear the groans of appreciation behind me.

I turn around, "You are all to remain here to bear witness to your Sheriff's pledging ceremony. But for now, enjoy the show and make sure when you leave here, it is known that the only one that gets this piece of flesh is me, your Magister. To touch her is punishable by True Death."

Pam pulls on my hair, "Blah, blah, blah...fuck me with your tongue already. I can feel my Maker's orgasm approaching."

I waste no more time and bury my face in her curls. My tongue penetrates her cunt as if it were my dick. Deep thrusts teasing her as one of my fingers finds her clit and I feel her tighten on my tongue as she cums suddenly while screaming my name - my name and no one else's. I start to move my face away, but her thighs tighten around my head.

I humor her by staying in place and sinking my fangs into her. She screams again as she cums while riding my face before her body becomes like liquid and her thighs fall apart.

I stand, not even bothering to wipe away her juices before she jumps to her feet and hauls my mouth to hers. I can feel my dick threaten to burst through my zipper, but now is not the time. I pull away sadly to speak to those around us. "Clean up that body. Mop up his remains. Chow, make sure that the True Blood shit is hidden and break out the Royalty Blend in the basement. We shall give the lovers a bit of time to freshen up. Meanwhile, I've got a pussy to bury my cock in."

I pull Pam down the hall, pausing at Eric's door as Sookie's cries get louder and louder. I grin wickedly at Pam before knocking. I can feel Eric's amusement as he tells me to fuck off. "You have fifteen more minutes. Sookie needs to get ready."

Pam's hands have already found my dick as we make it to the locker room in the back. I pull out my phone to hand to her. "Call Jessica. She should bear witness. Actually dial her number and get on your knees. I'll speak to her."

I adore it when my lover is so agreeable and does just that.


	15. Pledge

_**For the sake of the fic, she wore that white dress with red flowers on it the night Longshadow exploded on her. And big ups to my beta, krystal214. Holla.**_

With my chest heaving, I lay spread-eagle on his desk; panting, my tongue lolling to the side like a goddamn mutt. My Viking has the audacity to freaking smirk at me from between my quivering thighs. I'm like freaking Jell-O that's been left out in the sun and has started to melt. Hell, I'm already melted and loving it.

"Lover, you look..." Eric licks his lips before continuing, "Properly pillaged."

I roll my eyes and try to move but it proves to be a rather fruitless endeavor. "You're such...ohhh, Eric, please...it's too much...ahhh..."

My head falls back, banging slightly against the desk as his tongue finds my overly sensitive clit. My legs tighten around his head before falling open again, as I manage to pick my head up, "Baby, please, it's too much."

He nods and takes one last lick of my lady bits before rising to his feet in all his naked glory. Um, why do I want to wait until after the ceremony for him to pillage me some more? He just stretches, moving that fantastic body in ways that only seem to tantalize me into begging for him. I shake my head, trying to clear away the lust induced fog.

He helps me to my feet, guiding me towards the bathroom. I can't help but smirk at the effect I have on him when his magnificent body shivers as it comes in contact with mine. His erection points the way and I giggle because I'm a silly woman in love who's about to vampire marry her Viking. It's a good day, well night, for some giggles.

He turns on the shower and we get under the warm spray together. He starts to massage my scalp before shampooing my hair. I let the water rinse it all away so he can condition my hair. The feel of his fingers running through the tangles makes me feel so loved.

I return the favor as he sits on the built-in seat, leaving him at the perfect height to tease my nipples. I pull on his locks as I rinse the shampoo out. "We'll never get out of here if you keep that up."

He smiles but it quickly turns into a pout when I reach for the conditioner. He chastises me, "I cannot use that in my hair."

I ask for an explanation with my quizzical expression to which he replies, "It will make my hair fall flat at its current length."

I laugh, "Oh my goodness, you're such a girl!"

He rises, playfully growling as he pulls me closer to him. I straddle his lap, itching to join our bodies. His face turns serious for a moment, so I ask, "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head. "It is nothing...but I have never showered with another before. Do not look at me like that. Is it so unbelievable? Lover, do you think I would bring some nameless fangbanger in here? Do you think that I would sit here as they washed me as you do now? The answer is no. There is an intimacy in this act that I have never shared with another until you. An intimacy I will share with no one else but you."

Damn me if I didn't swoon just the tiniest bit before he stands so we can wrap this up.

It's these moments, and the sex too, duh, that make _us_ so worth it. He uses his hands to lather up my body in some body wash that is so utterly male and all him. The smell of the ocean surrounds us and I blurt out, "I want to honeymoon somewhere where we can wake up to the smell of the ocean and fall asleep to it too."

His hands freeze on my body. Oh crap, am I assuming too much? Just because we're getting vamp married doesn't mean it's like human marriage. He pushes the wet hair away from my face and asks hesitantly, "Do you?"

I nod, trying to keep my feelings under control.

He presses his forehead to mine and feelings of bliss wrap around me. He whispers loud enough for me to hear him, "I am glad...for I feared...I feared, Lover, that your main reason to pledge, perhaps, was for secur..."

I take a step back, shocked that my vampire needs reassurance just like me. How utterly human of him and a complete relief for me because half the time I feel unworthy or dorky with just how much I need and love him, especially after such a short amount of time. It never occurred to that he might have these feelings too. I cup his face in my hands. "I love you and that's the reason _we're_ doing this."

Elation floods the bond on both our ends. It makes me stagger under the weight of so much emotion, but he's keeping me upright.

We finish the shower quickly and he wraps me in a huge towel before depositing me on the couch. He goes to the closet in the back of the office to pull out a garment bag. He slowly unzips it as I sit up in awe.

I look between him and the dress, sputtering, "Eh...Eric, how? I mean, it was utterly and completely destroyed. Guts and stuff."

He laughs, "You looked like the sun breaking through storm clouds that night; a vision so lovely that I wanted to sink my fangs and cock into you instantly. How could anyone look so utterly captivating in cotton for Odin's sake? But, you did. After Longshadow's demise, while things were being cleaned up, I tore a piece off the dress. I couldn't understand my compulsion to do so at the time. I sent it to my tailor who then recommended a seamstress and viola, here we are. Of course, Pam has done nothing but ride my ass since she's found out about it. I had to threaten to order her to wear her Fangtasia garb outside of work if she kept it up."

He holds the dress up in front of me, letting the garment bag fall to the floor. It had been my favorite dress. A simple, cotton summer frock, but oh how I had loved it. I had found it on the sale rack at Target and it had fit me so well. And now look, here it is right in front of me. But, wait, is this silk? I gingerly touch the fabric, sighing at how soft it feels.

I stand up to press my lips to his bare chest. He made me a, _my_, dress and at that point all he wanted to do was screw me. The white is so bright and the red flowers seem so vibrant, almost painted on. I might not know a whole lot, but I do know that this dress is from the finest craftsmanship. "Thank you."

A stray tear slides down my cheek and he lowers his head to catch it with his tongue. "My pleasure, Lover. Always my pleasure."

He produces some scanty lingerie and lotion that smells like the body wash. I raise an eyebrow. He shrugs, "I used to like to surround myself with the smell of my human home."

I pour some lotion out onto my hand. I comment lightheartedly, "The bottle's still pretty full and there's a whole lot of you to surround."

The smile he gives me takes my breath away. "I no longer need it because you are now my home, Lover."

**Later On - - -**

I, well, Pam pretty much shooed Eric away to help me finish getting ready. She totally barged in while I stood in front of him in the undergarments which he had picked out. A white satin set he quite happily informed me he planned to rip off of my body with his fangs. I, of course, screeched bloody murder while trying to cover myself and my ample bosom that was practically falling out of the demi bra he picked out. Seriously, Eric? A demi bra with my D cups spilling over? Of course, judging by the way his fangs peeked through and the salute his soldier had been giving me, it was more than all right.

I ignore Pam's witty comments as she helps me with the zipper of my dress, which I had put on in the bathroom after grabbing the fallen garment bag to cover myself with. I roll my eyes at her. "Pam, you are insufferable."

She says nothing and for a moment, I think I might have offended her even though I meant it as a joke. I turn around to meet her eyes. She has her lips pursed as she looks me over.

Finally she speaks, "Sookie, you...you have touched something in Eric. You've given him some of his humanity back and I don't think he even realized he had been missing it. I am grateful that you finally managed to remove your head from your ass to come to your senses about my Master."

Trust Pam to compliment you while insulting you. I offer her a small smile. "We can all light a candle in church to praise this miracle."

Her normal stoic face breaks out into a smile. "I so enjoy your sarcasm instead of that petulance you were so fucking full of before."

I go sit on the couch to slip my shoes into some ridiculously high-heeled sandals. "And here I was thinking it was just my Southern belle charm."

She laughs before turning serious once more. "You make him happy. For that alone I pledge myself to you."

I gape at her, "Um, Pam, that's..."

She shakes her head, her perfectly arched eyebrow rising. "Do not belittle what I have just said. We both know it is not easy for me to speak like that. My Master is the strongest being I know. It then must take an equally strong woman to make him smile the way he does now." She rolls her eyes before continuing, "I do believe our mother/daughter talk is now done, so let me do something with your hair and face."

Twenty minutes later, my hair has been blow-dried, styled into a loose bun at the nape of my neck, decorated with a white orchid and my face done with little makeup with just a shimmer here and a dab there. Pam takes a step back to admire her handiwork. A wicked gleam gets in her eyes. "I cannot wait until this state legalizes vampire/human marriages. I will have so much fun planning your wedding to Eric. I expect a blush colored bridesmaid dress."

Okay, not going to lie, she's a bit scary. I respond with, "So will Lafayette."

She laughs and goes off to tell those gathered that I'm ready. Less than two minutes later, she's back to escort me out to the bar. I follow behind her, not at all sure what a pledging/blood-bond ceremony constitutes.

There are less than ten vampires in attendance, not including my three. Yeah, sure that sentiment would go over swell with Pam. Fangs emerge when I pass by them. I just keep my eyes on Eric who is closely watching the crowd. Finally, we reach the small stage that houses the throne. Wait a minute, I thought Eric said they replaced the throne he broke. I shrug it off. He rises to offer me his hand to guide me by his side. Damon stands beside us.

He clears his throat and I catch the smell of blood and sex in the air. I turn my head slightly to look at Eric, who has a shit eating grin on his face. Damon clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

Once everyone's eyes are on him, he starts speaking. "Tonight your Sheriff, Child of my Child, will pledge himself to Sookie Stackhouse. I am sure you have heard of her and her talents, but know this…" His fangs have dropped and they are long. I mean really, really long like a saber tooth tiger or something. The others present seem to bow their heads in reverence, "…this female belongs to him and him alone. When you leave here, go back to your nests or holes in the ground and make sure your Makers and their Makers know, Sookie Stackhouse is Eric-the-Viking-Northman's and to even dare contemplate treason against him and her is punishable by True Death at his hand, at my hand, and that of the Authority. We consider Miss Stackhouse a part of vampire society, not as a pet or tool, but as the soon to be blood-bonded wife of your Sheriff. The Authority already has started to spread the word of what is happening here to the rulers across this country making this law. She is not to be harmed. If you have pledged your loyalty to Sheriff Northman, you will do so now to his pledged and bonded."

Some biker-looking bad ass steps forward from the darkness of some corner. His face is pierced in places a needle should never touch. I really don't understand that look, but to each his own. His gruff voice matches his equally gruff demeanor, "Why the fu..."

He never finishes his thought because Damon has him dangling off the ground as he hovers in the air, snarling. Guess flying runs in the family. The vampire's eyes have widened as he struggles in Damon's grasp. Damon lowers them to the floor, but the other vampire cannot escape his grip. Damon gets in his face, his fangs seeming even longer. His voice is quiet, but loud all at the same time. "Do you swear allegiance to Miss Stackhouse?"

The vampire nods his head enthusiastically while saying, well, more like shouting, "Yes! Yes, I swear upon it, no harm shall come to her!"

Damon throws the vampire across the room to land at the bottom step of the stage area. The vampire lifts his head, eyes full of shame. "I offer you, Miss Stackhouse, my loyalty along with that I have freely given to Sheriff Northman."

I look at Eric, who gives me a small nod. I look back at the vampire, motioning him to rise. "I thank you, sir. I'd be pleased to know your name."

He seems surprised. Maybe it's my soft voice or manners or who the fuck knows? "Emmett McCarthy and please excuse my earlier rudeness."

I just nod and for the next fifteen minutes, the others offer me their loyalty as well. Finally that's all done and Damon pulls a small pouch out of his back pocket. He opens it to pull out a small, black dagger. He is in front of us with his characteristic smirk in place as he hands the dagger to Eric.

Eric then turns to me, winking before handing me the dagger. I take it and feel such power stemming from it. It dawns on me that it's Fae. I mouth _I love you_ before handing Eric back the dagger.

Damon speaks, "May I present to you, Sheriff Northman and his bride, Sookie Stackhouse." Clapping follows.

Eric grabs one of my hands to bring to his mouth to press a gentle kiss on it. I feel the blush on my cheeks. He raises his free hand to quiet the vampires. "I thank you all for joining us tonight. There are refreshments of the bottled variety available and do not worry, it is Royalty Blend. I hope you all enjoy yourselves as we take our leave to consummate the pledge and complete our blood-bond."

More clapping and catcalls follow as we make our way outside. I find myself pressed against the SUV I had driven earlier. His lips find mine as his hands destroys whatever style Pam had done to it. I moan at his touch. I yearn for more. He pulls away to stare at me. "Finally, Lover, you are truly mine." Yeah, the words make me melt just a little more, but his next do me in entirely. "As I am yours."

I grab his face in my hands to speak against his lips, "Then take me home and make me yours in every way it counts."


	16. A Vampire's Wedding Night

I swear, I blinked and we are already pulling into his garage. I'm not even sure if he had turned off the car before I'm being hauled out of my seat and thrown against the wall. My legs automatically wrap around his waist. He bunches up my dress, tears away my panties, and shoves the top half of my dress down along with my bra in mere seconds before slamming into me.

"Eric!" His name tears from my throat like a war cry reminiscent of his Viking days. He's relentless. The sounds of our coupling echo in the small space. Somehow I manage to tear off his shirt to claw at his chest, back, or any piece of skin I can reach. He tilts my body upwards to take a nipple into his mouth. His fangs tease my collarbone before claiming my lips. We both cum at the same time and I swear I see Jesus holding hands with Gran. It's that epic.

I'm panting as he holds me pinned to the wall. I manage to move my hands to stroke his back, giggling when I touch a single remaining scrap of his shirt. Gotta love vamp blood!

He picks his head up to kiss me softly, "Amused, Wife?"

Oh boy, oh boy! If I thought him calling me _Lover_ was a panty dropper, _Wife_ is just orgasmic. He chortles slightly as he helps me to my feet. He reaches behind me to unzip my dress which then puddles at my feet.

Eric kisses the tip of my nose before informing me, "I am so glad I had the foresight to have two of these dresses made."

I start to laugh a moment before my stomach grumbles loudly. I follow him into the house, my heels the only sound to be heard. He turns on the light before opening the fridge for me. I lean against the counter, jumping slightly at the coolness of it. He turns around, Gladware in hand, fangs out.

He dumps the container on the counter space closest to him as he stalks towards me. "You have no idea how fucking edible you look right now." Though, if his cock is any indication, I might have an inkling. "…in our home with nothing but your heels on. Fuck, Lover, must you eat now?"

My stomach answers him for me and he lets out a small laugh before returning to preparing me something to eat. I walk over to him to wrap my arms around his waist, my fingers barely touching. The feel of his cool skin against my overheated body makes me shiver. I follow behind him, touching him wherever I can. He winds up putting the food onto a plate to stick in the microwave.

While we wait for the food to warm up, we chit-chat as he touches me sensuously. Just before I am about to beg for him to take me right there, the microwave dings. He takes the plate out and my mouth waters. In my preoccupation with Eric, I didn't even realize I was so ravenous.

I greedily scoop up a forkful of the spicy rice and chicken dish. He smiles while pouring me some juice before he excuses himself as I eat. I wave him away, content in body and spirit at the moment.

It takes me less than ten minutes to gobble up every last grain of rice on the plate. I even serve myself another glass of juice to wash it down. I quickly wash my plate, cup and utensils and before I even turn the water off, he's back and still very naked. I smile and dry my hands on a dish towel before taking his offered hand.

He leads me straight to his, now our, bedroom. The lights are off throughout the house, yet there's a soft glow coming from the room. He nudges open the door and I gasp. I turn around and throw my arms around his neck to breathily tell him, "It's gorgeous."

There are candles on the dresser and in hurricane glasses on the floor. They are emitting a soft, spicy fragrance that reminds me of Eric. The fireplace has a small fire going. The bed has red silk sheets on them and there are an insurmountable number of pillows on it. Soft music plays in the background and though there are no lyrics, I enjoy it immensely. There's even a bottle of champagne chilling next to a bottle of Royalty Blend and two flutes on the dresser for our celebration.

At some point, I've let go of him to walk around the room. Maybe I am an easy to please country bumpkin, but it's just so romantic. I can feel myself falling for him even more as he wraps his arms around me. "I admit that I read through, perhaps skimmed is a better word, some of those novels you seem to enjoy so much. The heroine always seems to swoon and put out for the hero when presented with devices such as these."

I turn in his arms, his eyes teasing. I play along, batting my eyelashes in a way that would make any Southern woman proud. "I do declare, Mr. Northman, do you believe such _devices _will make me put out?"

One of his fingers slides between my thighs, straight into me. I gasp at the sudden intrusion, but welcome it nonetheless. He breathes into my ear, "The only devices you really need, Beloved, are my fingers, tongue and cock making you lose your mind."

Right before he makes me fall over that familiar edge, he pulls his finger out, making me pout. He walks to the bed, pulling me along with him before he lies back against the mountain of pillows. I lose my heels to make it easier for me to climb between his legs.

When his hands capture my face to blend our mouths together, I can't help but think, '_Home'_. Kissing him. Being with him. Touching him. Having him inside me. It's all like finding home. I reluctantly pull away. I know it's time. I hunger for it now more than I do his touch.

He smiles at me before I straddle him; his erection trapped between us. He growls softly in my ear, "I had hoped those heels would stay on."

I laugh. "The heroine of my stories never did such a slutty thing as keeping her heels on while being claimed by her man."

Eric returns quickly, "Well, Wife, it might be time to write your own story."

I grab one of his hands and place it on my heart that beats for him. I speak softly, knowing he can hear me regardless. "I already have."

I gather my hair and toss it over my left shoulder as I bear my neck to him. The sound of his fangs coming down seems to echo throughout the room, only further igniting my hunger for him. He teases the shallow skin on my neck with them before he brings his hand up, holding the ceremonial knife Damon used earlier.

I move back instantly, causing one of his fangs to scratch me. The faint scent of my blood permeates the air, adding to our arousal. He brings the knife to his neck as I start moving on top of his lap, grinding myself on his erection but careful not to unite us fully.

He slashes the knife across his neck deeply, making a three inch long incision. I lift myself up to latch on, swallowing greedily. His fangs sink into my neck at the same time he lowers my body onto his waiting shaft. I can't help but tear my mouth away from his neck as the combined feeling of being filled by him and his blood soars through my body. My eyes widen as all his feelings flow through me. The amazement. The connection. The lust. The awe. The love. Oh god, he truly loves me. Tears start to seep from my eyes as we move against one another.

He growls at me as he pummels my body. "Sookie, your...fuck, my love, your neck..."

I don't stop moving as I raise my fingers to my neck. It's torn open due to my reaction of completing the blood-bond. I didn't give him the chance to retract his fangs. I offer him my bloody fingers and he licks them clean. I see the knife beside him and quickly grab it. He places his hands on my hips to guide my movements as I slice his chest just above his nipple. My mouth immediately finds the sweet nectar. I can feel my skin knitting itself back together as his sexual pleasure sweeps through me, only enhancing my own. I cum twice in quick succession. I hadn't even recuperated from the first one before the second one starts triggering Eric's.

He roars! Actually roars and I cum once again. His dick doesn't even soften, not for a moment, as he continues to ram inside me. Suddenly, I'm on my back as his fangs sink in right above my nipple. Tit for tat it seems. I scream his name as both our feelings of pleasure get intertwined inside me. I can tell his from mine. I feel stupid in ever thinking being his meant losing myself.

He just keeps pushing into me. I can even feel the wrought iron bed moving under his brutality with my body. The only thing I can do is wrap my legs tighter around him while holding on. My teeth find his shoulder and dig in. Somehow I manage to break his skin and drink from him, finding paradise once again. His blasts of cum shoot inside me and almost disengage us from the sheer force of it, as I cry out in protest while his hands keep my legs in place.

His weight presses me into the mattress. I credit his blood with keeping me from being crushed under him. I stroke his back as he murmurs words of love into my hair and ear. He picks his head up to press a soft kiss upon my lips. Then he glances around the room and laughs, "Lover, look at the bed."

He pulls his weight off of me to rest most of it on his elbows. I manage to pick my head up and laugh. We're in the middle of the room and his bed is supposed to be against the wall. I stroke his blood stained cheek with my fingers. "Maybe we should bolt it to the floor?"

His eyes darken before he captures my mouth with his. He pulls away, leaving me longing for more. "Maybe we should try to get it to the other wall?"

I wink at him. "I'm game, Viking." With a twist of my hips, he starts to move again. I link my fingers around the bars in the headboard for leverage. He's brutal, almost animalistic and I only seem to want more. I need more.

I thrust my body up off the bed, making him kneel so we can stay connected as my lower half rests on his thighs. He leans forward to capture one of my breasts in his mouth as if he's trying to swallow it whole. I convulse under the sensations. Gone is the gentleness of before, as his fangs sink in, making me scream his name. He again marks me as his. _His_. The word that would always make me cringe now makes wetness seep from my nether region as if a flood flows through me.

He pulls out his fangs and licks my wound closed, almost lazily as he moves inside me. Once he's satisfied, I'm on my hands and knees as his mouth eats me from behind. I tense when his tongue glides between my ass cheeks but lose any inhibitions when that very same tongue teases my backdoor. Okay, not going to lie, I think the whole idea is gross, but his tongue is making me change my mind.

Oh, hell, I'm a convert when he slides his tongue between my butt cheeks and down my wet labia. Back and forth, teasing my clit with his thumb. I shake my head back and forth, not sure what I want or what I need. I freeze when I feel a different kind of pressure at my rear entrance.

"Relax...Wife..." Oh, he's just playing dirty by using his phone sex operator voice and the new panty dropper word. Bastard. His finger simply presses against my anus as I feel him shift on the bed. His erection is teasing my wet folds as the pressure increases. Before I cab beg him to enter me, he does with both his dick and finger in both holes at the same time.

I cum in a vicious torrent of wetness when it seems like my vagina is trying to inhale his dick. His balls slap against my skin forcefully as his finger, wait a minute, fingers, stretch my anus. I groan, cry, beg and whimper for more. Before I realize what is happening, I orgasm again and he withdraws abruptly, making me feel hollow from the loss.

His fangs tease my ear. "Do you trust me?"

I manage to turn my head to look at him. Our eyes lock and I know at this moment that I will never trust another as I do him. I firmly state with sincerity, "With all I have."

His smile brightens his face before he dips his head down again and uses his tongue to trace a line along my spine. Who knew it was directly connected to my lady bits? Every hair on my body stands on edge, as his fingers slide inside me, making even slicker than I was before. They aren't enough; it's just not enough.

Right before I can ask for him to fill me, to complete me, he's pressing his dick forward and not where I expected it. I tense, but his fingers continue to work me. He pulls them back out and I admit to being surprised at how coated they are with my juices. He uses the wetness to coat his hard, thick shaft. I brace myself on the bed as he presses forward once more.

I relax my body as he starts to enter me anally. He goes slowly, muttering about how tight and warm I am. How he is glad he fed so he can control himself from fucking me mercilessly. How he feels like he's going to explode in my ass from just having the head of his cock inside me. His words are nasty and I love them. I breathlessly pant even more with each inch that he slides inside of me. The feeling of complete fullness is indescribable.

Finally, there is no more of him left to fit. He starts to move slowly, letting me adjust to his enormous size. His hands tighten on my hips when we both feel the need for him to move faster. My hand finds my clit on its own and he growls out my name.

"Fuck yourself as I fuck you." I moan at the command because I know it's not a request. My finger slides inside me and I moan in frustration.

He teases me, "It's not enough, is it? Even if you were to slide all your fingers inside you, you won't feel as filled up like you do with my cock going in and out of you. You want my thick dick in that warm pussy, don't you? Don't you...Wife? Pounding you. Pushing you to your limits as I slide a dildo up this fine ass. Filling you up at both..."

I lose my mind screaming, "ERIC!"

He follows, pulling out and spraying my behind and lower back with his semen. I collapse on the bed with him on top of me. After turning my head to the side to look at him, I wrinkle my nose. He rolls onto his back before I push myself up onto my elbows. "That's just icky. Now we're covered in..."

He picks up where I trail off, "Cum? Ejaculation? Little swimmers? Oh wait, if I am correct, according to your books… my seed?"

He goes to push some of my hair off my face, but I swat his hand away. "You're a jerk."

He just laughs. He rises off the bed and holds out a hand for me. A hand I gladly take as he pulls me to his body because mine immediately responds by going weak in the knees. "The jerk you desire."

I kiss his mouth softly, "The jerk I love."

He nips my bottom lip. "I am pleased with the title then. Come now, Lover, let's get cleaned up."

**Fangtasia - - -**

I watch as my fuck-buddy laps at the pussy of the blonde spread-eagled on the bed. I could not deny my Pam when she had told me she found a most suitable snack to celebrate her Master's pledging earlier in the evening. She had somehow managed to take the blonde with a hot, little body to the closest safe house before returning for our little session on the throne. Seeing how enthusiastically Pam attacked Leeann's - call me Lee Lee's - pussy makes me glad I did.

Her long blonde locks mixed with a slightly darker brown on the bottom is a nice contrast to Pam's champagne-colored hair. I am so excited at the sight that I think I'll have to jerk off in a little bit with a few strands wrapped around my cock before cumming on both their tits. Then they can lick it off of one another. Ohh, that would be quite nice.

Her body is properly inked, but the kicker is, wait for it, she has fang marks on her left shoulder just where it meets her neck. Oh, Pam and I will most definitely be making those look a bit more realistic.

Pam picks her head up, Lee Lee's juices coating her chin and nose, and cries out as an orgasm sweeps through her. The sudden flood of her arousal makes me painfully hard. She looks at me through lust filled eyes, practically purring out, "They have blood-bonded."

I nod and she moves up Leeann's body. She turns to face me before lowering herself onto Leeann's waiting tongue, as I slide into Leeann at the same time, triggering her most powerful orgasm of the night. Pam leans forward so I can clean Leeann's juices off her face. I am so glad we're all celebrating the pledging.

_**Thanks to my beta, **_krystal214_**, for being a grammar/editing ninja. Without her, this would be a hot mess. And thanks to **_mybonded_** for my 400th review. Hope you like my little thanks ;)**_


	17. The Night After

_**So I've decided to keep this a bit fluffy for the moment to take my mind off of school and financial aid and a whole bunch of other crap. Also, I posted a Eric/Sookie one-shot called **_Waiting on the Other Side_**. If you've already checked it out, I made one itsy-bitsy change. And I might not have ever loved my man as much as I do now. He subscribes to **_GQ_**. Alexander is on the cover. Lord...good lord...there are no words; just a lot of drooling...and maybe, just maybe, a little touching. Virtual high-five to my beta, krystal214. She digs my toes and I gotta work out something with mimes. **_

I wake up, sweating like a pig in the Louisiana sun. I bite my lip from cursing out loud when I see that my vampire, pledged and bonded, has quite literally died on me for the day. Well, not really on me, per se, but close enough. Seems half his body is draped on top of mine. Let's just say he weighs more than a case of True Blood. It takes me a bit of time, and flexibility I didn't know I had, to escape his clutches. I stagger into the bathroom to handle my human needs. I flush and head over to the vanity.

"Holy Jesus on a crutch!" I gasp out loud, cringing because Gran would box my ears if she heard me. I look flipping flawless. No blemish, wrinkle, or scar mars my skin. I'm glowing. Even though I have the biggest case of sex hair, it still looks silky. I dare to touch a strand and it's like a Pantene commercial or something. Oh my goodness, blood-bonds? Good for your skin and hair. I brush my teeth and wash my face before heading back to the bedroom.

I can't stop the giggle that escapes my mouth when I notice the deep gouge marks in the wood floors. The bed is at an angle with one corner touching the opposite wall from where it was situated last night. Go us. I can't help but tidy up a bit, picking up the empty bottles of champagne and Royalty Blend. Seems my body made a much better glass than the flutes we were supposed to use. The candles have longed since burned out and I am bent over picking up one of the hurricanes when I feel him.

Lust. Love. Mine.

His voice is pure sex. "Wife, this is a sight that more than makes up for you not being in bed with me. All bent over, ready for me."

And with that statement he is behind me and inside me, thrusting so deep that if he lets go, I'll fall on my face. As it is, he's pretty much just lifting me on and off of himself, bringing me down hard with each thrust. I am crying out his name with every delicious shove. In less than five minutes we're both climaxing. He has me back in the bed before I can brush my tousled hair out of my face. We're both content and the feeling wraps around us, caressing us, as we lay there on our sides facing one another. He twirls my hair as he kisses my bare skin. I run my hands along his body. I'm happy, so flipping happy that it brings tears to my eyes.

He leans forward to lick a stray tear that escapes. He is puzzled. I sense that before it shows on his face. "Whatever is wrong?"

I laugh a full belly laugh which makes him smile. "Absolutely nothing. I'm not sad."

He moves his head in agreement. "I know that. That is why your tears surprise me."

I lean forward to press my lips against his. "They're happy tears, baby. That's all."

He rolls his eyes. "Humans are so emotional."

I smack his chest. "Keep that up and this emotional human will keep her thighs closed."

The look of mock horror on his face makes me laugh. He hovers over, pressing kisses all over as he begs for me not to punish him in such inhumane ways. "Lover, Wife, do not threaten me which such horrors!"

I push him off of me. "You're such a child sometimes."

He presses his naked body next to me and I feel a very _un-childish_ part of him poking my thigh. My legs fall apart on their own. My voice is breathy as I say his name, "Eric..."

He finds his rightful place between my legs. He uses his hand to line up the head of his throbbing erection, but doesn't press inside. I squirm under him but to no avail. He looks in my eyes. "Say it."

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. Then a smile blooms on my face. I use my hands to cup his face and speak the words I know he wants to hear. "Make love to me, my Husband."

And he does.

A couple of hours and several orgasms later, we're in the living room in front of the fire. He's feeding me fruit dipped in chocolate because you have to keep the human well nourished. He leans forward to use his tongue to wipe a spot of chocolate off my bottom lip.

He shrugs. "Not the most horrible thing, but nowhere as delicious as your blood or juices, Lover."

I blush. "Thanks, I guess."

He places the bowl on the hardwood floor, careful not to dirty the rug. "Lover, how would you like to get away for a couple of days, well nights? It isn't a honeymoon, per se, but more like a mini one, a getaway."

I squeal with delight, clapping my hands. "I would love to."

He smiles. "This will not be an issue with the shifter? He knows very well what being blood-bonded and pledged means in our world."

I bite my lip. Well no time, like the present to deliver my news. I push him back so I can straddle his gorgeous body while I tease his lips with mine before pulling away. "Well, Husband, god, Eric, I can't wait until they legalize vamp/human marriage. I wanna be Mrs. Sookie Northman so badly...um wait, where was I?"

He shifts underneath me. His hardness sliding between my now wet folds. Seems my little side trip has aroused him. "I do not know, but I like where this is going."

His hands ghost along my skin. I push them away before we get too carried away. "Wait. Stop, I have a...ohhh...wait!" His hands still. I continue, "I have a surprise, well I guess it's a gift, whatever. Anyway, I quit Merl..."

I don't finish the sentence because the bond wipes me out. His joy and possessiveness overpower me as he lifts my hips to ram inside me. I scream his name.

He sits up, easing his pace. Our mouths find each other to mate with one another. Slow and steady and when we fall, it's together.

He smiles at me. "Lover, I have no words...but I must ask, why?"

I nod, not moving, not willing to risk feeling the loss of him inside me. "If I had stayed, I would have lost him as a friend. Now, I know you don't particularly care for him, but I do. He's been my friend and more than understanding. I did was right for our friendship. It's just an added bonus that it would make you so giddy."

He kisses the tip of my nose. "Lover, giddy is not the word for it. What will you do now? I only ask because I know you refuse to be a 'kept woman' and not allow for me to care for you properly."

I move my hips, making him hiss. "This is how I want you to care for me, but I get what you mean. I could look into going to college. There are all these online colleges and courses nowadays. I mean, I would probably qualify for finan..."

He cuts me off with a fierce kiss. "I will pay for whatever education you deem worthy to pursue. Now, don't get your panties all twisted. I see it more as an investment. If it would please you, you can always work at Fangtasia to make this even in your mind. With your waitressing skills and telepathy, you would be quite the valuable employee."

I bite my lip. "I do that, don't I? I try to keep everything even-Steven. Keep the scales balanced, but that's like a slap in the face to you, isn't it? You're the Sheriff and your wife is a waitress at your bar? I think I'll pass. It's also not my favorite place in the world, mind you. Who wants to hear the depraved thoughts about their husband as I fill their drink orders? No, thank you. I'll figure something out and I am most thankful your generosity about college."

His hips have started to move. He kisses the side of my neck before asking, "Just how thankful?"

I spend the next couple of hours showing him. Just before we succumb to exhaustion, for two totally different reasons, I manage to ask, "Where are we going?"

He grimaces. "New Orleans."

I inquire, "Sophie-Anne's?"

He nods. "Yes, Wife, it will be for a couple of nights as I go over her things, but rest assured we will not be staying at her horrid palace. I have another place in mind."

I nod sleepily. "Okay then. I love you."

I fall asleep never seeing the tears that slide down his face as he whispers it back to me.

_**Yeah, it's short but this was a good place to end it. I've been super duper busy with college and work as the school year winds down. **_


	18. Our Arrival in New Orleans

_**I offer no excuses...okay I will. Very short summer break where I worked summer school and took an annoying math class. Family came to visit for the remainder of my very short summer break. School started again and I went back to the daily grind. Now college has picked up again. Thanks to my beta, krystal214, for her groovy skills and helpful ideas. **_

We pack our bags quietly, simply enjoying one another's company. He told me to bring enough for three nights, knowing he could truly care less what I wear during the day. It does sadden me that some of my sightseeing will be done when he's dead for the day, but I stifle those feelings down.

I can feel his eyes on me and sense his concern through our bond. I sigh, dropping whatever is in my hands to make my way towards him. I wrap my arms around him, barely managing. "I'm just being a bit pouty about going around New Orleans during the day without you. That's all. I promise."

He kisses the top of my head. "I too, Lover, long to spend every moment of the day with you. It saddens me as well that there are some things we just cannot share."

I kiss his lips softly, brushing away this pointless sadness. I'm his and he's mine and I'll take him in any way I can. "Enough of this. Let's just get going."

What should be a five hour car ride is done in three, maybe less. We pull up in front of some massive wrought iron gate. Eric pulls his sleek Porsche up to the callbox, impatiently biting out his name. The fear my Viking instills is evident in the meek voice that responds back.

The gates swing open revealing a ridiculously long winding driveway. Seriously, we're on it for close to five minutes. Grand marble statues adorn the grass that sits on both side of the driveway. Some are beautiful. Most are gaudy. Eric tells me humorlessly it's the perfect representation of Sophie Anne.

We finally reach her house. It's opulent yet modern. Eric hisses at the valet who dares to try to open my door. The vampire cowers before my husband and I have to admit, it's a bit mouthwatering.

Eric opens my door, holds out his hand and helps me out. I take a look around and am glad I had the foresight to wear the appropriate attire. Slim cut dark gray trousers, soft pale pink sweater and low heeled boots. Eric, of course, looks dangerous in his usual black attire.

We walk the stone pathway that goes to the front door, but it opens before we reach it. A short man in what I assume is a butler's outfit stands to the side. I realize he's human when his thoughts, well prayers more like it, of Eric not killing or maiming him swim through his head.

"Mr. Northman." Robert bows.

Eric simply nods his head in acknowledgement. I say nothing, hoping not to embarrass Eric or myself because there are too many dang things to remember about vampire etiquette.

Robert closes the door behind us, addressing Eric. "The Magister is in Queen Sophie Ann's office."

Eric gives him a curt nod, but I can feel his surprise. I say nothing like a good little human. Eric quickly takes my hand in his. Eric surprises Robert with the simple gesture. I smile at my husband as he leads us to Sophie Ann's office. Dead or not, well "really dead" dead, she's not my queen, so I won't be using any titles in reference to her.

Robert opens the door and stands to the side as we enter. Damon's sitting in what I assume is Sophie Ann's chair behind an obscenely huge and ostentatious desk. I mean the thing looks to be covered in gold for crying out loud. It's so tacky that I'm barely able to bite back my laugh.

Damon dismisses Robert after asking him to bring me food and some Royalty Blend for the two of them. Damon looks at me with a smile on his face. "Not quite your taste, Sookie?"

I finally let out the laugh I had been holding in. "Not at all. I mean, I guess it's lovely, but I just don't see it. It's flipping as big as a whale and, Sweet Lord, are those real diamonds?"

I walk over to the desk and gingerly touch one of the legs. Eric answers me as he plops his fine ass on some ridiculous velvet looking chair. "Yes. And if you look at where our Magister is sitting, there are black diamonds encrusted in the knobs for the drawers."

I straighten my back and lock eyes with Damon, who smirks at me. My eyes widen for a moment before I run around the desk. I slap a hand on the desk. "Holy crap, there are. This is..."

Damon supplies, "Gaudy? Tactless? Tasteless?"

Eric throws in, "Obscene? Garish? Over the top? Fucking ugly?"

I can't help the snort that escapes me. Both vampires' eyes widen before, they join me in a fit of giggles. I finally get myself under control. I sit myself on Eric's lap, loving the feeling of his hands twirling my hair. "I guess Gran was right."

His voice is just a whisper in my ear, making my lady bits tingle. "Why is that, Wife?"

I cheekily reply with the truth, "Money cannot buy taste."

Damon nods. "Nor can it buy one brains or an ounce of discretion."

Eric grows bored with this. I can feel his irritation. "Why is my presence required, Magister, if you're here? My being here seems ... redundant."

Damon says nothing. He simply stands with a file folder in his hand. He walks over to us and hands Eric the file. Eric begrudgingly opens it, his eyes quickly scanning whatever it is. I can feel irritation growing in him.

Damon has gone to stand by the window. Eric tosses the file to the floor, the papers inside flying about. Eric states loudly, "That's just bullshit."

Damon nods before walking to the door where Robert is waiting with the bottled blood, tea, and some biscuits on a tray. Damon informs him, "I want her accountant here before morning."

Robert swallows nervously before replying, "Sir?"

Eric nudges me oh so subtlety. I open my mind and listen in.

_Fuck. Fuck. What the hell ... ugh..._

I snap back to reality to find Damon holding Robert by the scruff of his neck and the loud clanging of the tray falling to the floor. He pulls away, blood dripping off his fangs, and quickly glamours him before sending him on his way to get the accountant and someone to clean up the mess. Damon walks over to the wall, pulling out a few books – well, more throwing them over his shoulder. A small keypad becomes visible and he quickly types in a code. A slight whirling sound is heard before a small panel in the floor opens.

I feel Eric's amusement. "That clever bitch, putting the safe in the floor."

Damon squats down to pull out some papers, CDs and things that look like invoices and receipts from the writing I can see. "She didn't get to become queen by being a total idiot. The panels of wood provided the perfect camouflage. Anything in the wall would be visible to vampires."

He rises and hands us some of the stuff. One invoice falls to the floor visible to my vamp blood enhanced eyes, subsequently blowing my mind. I jump up, crying out, "That piece of crap cost close to a million dollars?"

Eric nods like it's nothing. "So it would seem. My curiosity runs more along the lines of where she acquired the funds. My tributes went straight to pay her debts with the IRS. She provided me with remittances that were to go out monthly to pay what she owed with me providing her copies of everything."

Damon shrugs. "That will be answered when the accountant arrives. Perhaps it would be best for you two to go check in at your hotel until tomorrow evening."

The tone of his voice lets me know that what I saw him do to Robert a little bit ago was just a taste. Plus, I haven't forgotten his interrogation with Andre. I'm grateful that he's taking my feelings into consideration. Eric rubs my arms soothingly.

Damon smiles as he starts to leave. "Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Northman."

With that, he exits the room quickly. Eric says nothing, but I can feel agitation and a stronger sense of curiosity running through him. He quickly goes through the papers once more as I gingerly look through the books in her collection. Some seem so old that I'm afraid to touch them. Some are newer best-sellers. Some are in languages I can't identify. Most, regardless of age or condition, deal with the supernatural.

Eric comes up behind me. His tongue tickles the side of my neck, promising very little sleep this fine night. "Come, Wife, let's get the fuck out of here. I have some pillaging to do."

He cups me while grinding into me, his ever-ready erection teasing my body. I groan as one of his hands slides under my sweater to tease my aching breasts while the other lowers the zipper of my trousers. His impatience rips the button as he slides his skillful fingers under my panties.

I can't help but let my head fall back onto him, exposing my neck. Someone can walk in on us at any moment, but the deliciousness of his touch pushes that fear away. His fangs scrape across my neck as his fingers work my clit. In a few minutes, I'm riding his fingers, pushing my ass against him as he makes me cum. He pulls his fingers out, immediately bringing them to his mouth. The sound of his tongue licking my essence off makes me want him even more.

He turns me around to fix my clothing. I mock glare at him when he pulls my sweater down enough to cover the broken button. He presses his lips to mine in a chaste kiss, his signature smirk on his face. "So, Wife, are you ready to start our honeymoon?"

I smile lovingly at him, "Yes."

_**So thanks if you're still reading. Hopefully this will get my ass back into gear.**_


End file.
